Colors
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: A mess of one-shots in the Fairy Tail fandom, mostly consisting of Lucy and Natsu but crack-ships and side ships will appear here and there. Ranges from angst to fluff. This is your warning.
1. Intro

_The purest and most thoughtful minds are those which love color the most -_ **John Ruskin**

 **This is a compilation of my 'color' fics. It will slowly be added to, and will be a mess of one-shots ranging from angst to fluff. I hope you guys enjoy, leave a review on the one-shots you like and you know..**

 **stay fresh.**

 **as a side note, the pairings in this are not exclusively Natsu and Lucy. I have a few side ships/ ships I like with Lucy, so they may appear here and there as this mess progresses.**

 **October 2016:**

Blue: angst/hurt/comfort **Slight Nalu**

Pink: fluff/humor/romance **Nalu**

 **November 2016:**

Orange: fluff/humor/romance **Lalu**

 **January 2017:**

Fuchsia: fluff/humor/romance **Graylu**

Brown: comfort/hurt/romance **Nalu**

Cyan: humor/romance/smut **Nalu**

Copper: hurt/comfort/fluff **Nalu**

Hazel: humor/fluff/romance **Gruvia**

Topaz: humour/fluff/romance **Gajevy**

Eggshell: humour/fluff/romance **Nalu**

Platinum: humour/fluff/romance **Nalu**

 **April 2017:**

Metallic: humour/romance/fantasy **Grayluna**

Lavender: humour/fluff/friendship **Stingue**

Cream: romance/comfort/fantasy **Nalu**

 **May 2017:**

Red: angst/romance/smut **Nalu**

 **July 2017:**

Rainbow: humour/romance/flirty **Nalu**


	2. Blue

**If you follow my TNM fic, then you'll guess what this is. Enjoy my 'blue' fic.**

 **Song inspirations for this one shot;**

' **Breathe' - Anna Nalick**

' **Chasing Cars' - Snow Patrol.**

* * *

Team Natsu, along with a large part of Fairy Tail, walked through the scattered and burning ruins of a small town called Middelcraw. It was a fair distance from Fiore and had been horribly attacked by a flock of poisoned wyverns.

The guild had been called to order among a few other guilds, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale being two of them, to assist the army in searching for survivors and putting down any remaining wyverns in the area.

From what they could see, it was complete devastation. After seeing what the war with Alvarez and Zeref had done to Fiore's lands, they all had hoped it would be a long time before they saw such a scene again.

Lucy was exhausted, she had taken down two wyverns by herself just twenty minutes ago and was currently walking with Natsu, Happy and Erza to the meeting point that Fairy Tail had agreed to.

It was only hours after the flock had hit, the blow had been hard because Fairy Tail was already on their way here to help out when they got the call. The wyverns had attacked ahead of the prediction time, resulting in the fact that they were too late to help or at least stave off some of the damage.

Lucy felt the need to scrub her skin raw, her eyes carefully blank as she ignored the smell of blood and dust. She could only imagine how strong it would be to Natsu's sensitive nose.

A sharp cry made her attention move from the crumbled ruins of a house to a group of soldiers, all hovering and shouting at something.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

I frowned confusedly, noticing Laxus and his team approaching us from the other way.

My eyes returned to the commotion, and I stilled when I saw what they were shouting at.

A little girl, with bloodied hair, clutching the fabric of a shirt, that was on a lifeless body. Her face was flushed with anger, as she shouted back at the soldiers, her hands twisted into the shirt possessively.

I heard Natsu vaguely ask what was wrong before my eyes narrowed, when one of the soldiers, swooped down to grab the girl's arm and yank her away. I broke out into a jog as she struggled, her efforts stuck to caring after the body even though he was shaking her quite abruptly.

I heard Natsu's feet behind me, as I leaped forward, and struck my balled up fist against the soldiers jaw. He dropped the girl in shock, who returned to her fetal position, curled over the bloodied chest.

The soldier sneered at me, wordless and attempted to push me out of the way, but I tensed my muscles, and kicked his knee out from underneath him. He cried out in pain as I remember Natsu's teachings from just a few days ago.

 _Steady, pivot, clench, release._

I steadied my weight and began to build the pressure by tensing my core, lifted my leg a little to give a bit of momentum to my pivot, clenched my thigh and pointed my foot a little then swung my foot around, releasing that knot at my core as my foot smacked the soldier's head.

He let out a groan and dropped to the floor as I momentarily smiled a little, proud that a roundhouse kick was now successfully on my resume.

I turned to the little girl who paid me no mind, not surprised to find Natsu shoving a soldier down. When he turned around to talk to me, he stopped, eyes going wide. It also didn't surprise me that he hadn't seen the soldier grab the girl, that he has just charged in as soon as I did.

The motion touched me but we had bigger things to take care of.

Her shoulders shook, her hands covered in blood and dirt. Her brown hair was knotty and dirty, falling out of a probably neat pony tail. She couldn't have been older than 9.

I barely noticed the rest of Fairy Tail walking over, as a few more soldiers showed up. The leader seemed to glance around to the groaning counterparts, before focused on the girl.

"Excuse me Miss…" She showed no reaction, continuing to clutch and stare at the body in front of her. Some part of me twitched, like a wound that had been healing, being suddenly poked.

"We need to examine and move the body, you need to let go."

"Go _away!_ " She shouted, before muttering, "I'm protecting her. She's just _sleeping._ It's my turn to protect her."

My heart clenched a little at the words spoken as the soldier opened his mouth to reply when I heard my voice, calm and strong. Despite how shook I was inside by this scene, I remained polite and composed, "Give us a few minutes."

The soldier frowned, taking a step forward as Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Who are you?"

"She's Lucy Heartfilia, a Fairy Tail Mage buddy. And you better give her those minutes." Natsu stated, his voice low enough to almost be a growl as I took a few steps towards the girl then crouched down beside her.

The bottom of my black cape, brushed and pooled at the ground. She didn't even move when I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position. I spoke to her gently, noticing the wince of pain when she heard my voice.

"I won't tell you to let her go. Nobody has any right to say that."

Her eyes cut to me, wild and petrified. She nodded once, twice before leaning over the body protectively.

"Is she your Mother?" I asked softly, as she nodded again.

"I remember when my mother…" I drifted off when I noticed her gaze, slowly becoming blank and unapproachable. I had seen this before, I had _felt_ this before. That state of shock, when you held someone dear to you in your hands, and they weren't alive anymore.

"I was 8 when it happened." I told her, supporting myself on a hand as she kept her eyes on her mother's body.

"I think I knew she was sick before, but she hid it well." I smiled, "The day she passed, I was in her room. My father was away on a business trip, and she had called me in. I was told not to touch her, because she was very weak and I could hurt her."

She barely moved, didn't speak. Just stared at the body. But her hands clutched the shirt tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"We sat there and talked. It felt like forever when it happened but now that I think back on it, it could have only be a few minutes. Just a few minutes, for her to tell me what she wanted to. She started with how proud she was, talking about my happiness and how much she loved me."

I shook my head with a small laugh, almost missing the way her eyes shifted to me.

"I remember thinking, _why was she talking about this?_ I asked her a few times and she had told me not to interrupt, that to let an 'old lady' gush about her daughter. Seemed ridiculous but I allowed it."

"What happened then?" The smallest, softest whisper stated, so quiet that I had to bend my neck to hear it clearly.

"She asked if I would stay with her while she slept. I told her yes, and we shared our 'I-love-you's'. Then, I watched her close her eyes… very slowly. And she took a deep breath in, and died."

"I'm sorry about your mom." She whispered and I shook my head, "I'm sorry about yours."

"She's not dead. She can't be. She was breathing a second ago!"

"I know you want that to be true... I know you want to think she will suddenly start breathing again.." I told her, and she breathed heavily, shoulders shaking, small mouth in a scowl as I stated softly, "But it wasn't a second ago. She's pale…" I reached out and she flinched before watching my hands touch the forehead of her mother, very gently. The skin was cold and clammy, soft under my finger tips. An edge of horror hit me for a moment before I took a deep breath in and steadied myself.

"She's cold. You've been out here, for a long time. Your mother, hasn't been alive for a long time."

She began shaking her head, denying my words with a wild look in her bright eyes, filled with anger and rage, "No! I don't want to hear that! You don't know anything, just _go away!_ "

I took another deep breath in, watching her hunch and try to cover the body with her small one.

"I didn't believe it either. When one of my friends came to check on us, she went pale. She knew before I did." I still remembered the way I had twitched when the vase of water beside the bed stand suddenly tipped over. Then Aquarius was standing over me, about to yell something. Then she saw Mom.

She shook her head, trying to ignore me as I stated quietly, "But I refused to leave her. I gripped tighter, and shouted. They didn't understand what I was doing. I was waiting, she was going to be... _fine._ It came to the point where my friends had to drag me away, had to take me far away from… the body."

Something inside me ached, at the unfamiliar way I had to address my Mom now.

"Then I went through a stage, where I hated everyone. I hated my Father for not being there. My friends for not protecting her like they were supposed to. The doctors for not finding something to fix her, to _cure_ her."

I gulped softly, feeling the shake of emotion roll down my spine. I resisted the urge to rub my arms, instead, keeping my words soft and even with every fiber of my being.

"I was so angry, and sad. I felt like there was this massive part of me missing, an oddly shaped crack that I could never heal. It hurt every time I breathed, it ached every time I moved. There was nothing I could do to stop it, but I tried. I thought blaming people and refusing to speak would bring her back. I was so used to… miracles in my books that I didn't realize how unlikely it was to happen." I sighed, "I've seen people get knocked around by a blow that should have ripped them apart then get up and continue fighting. I've seen odds stacked against each other until the good guys are backed up against a wall, with nowhere to go. I've _seen_ those miracles, I've _lived_ them. So I know you think she'll magically start breathing again…"

I watched the pain flash in her eyes, and decided to not finish that sentence. I didn't feel right yanking away her hope, even if it was misplaced.

"There was a very brief moment… when I hated my mom. It was selfish, and stupid. And the guilt afterwards almost made me shatter completely, but I hated that she did this, that she left me so early. I tried to tell myself I'd move on and I wouldn't care but it's not that easy. Humanity isn't a switch we can turn on and off, it's something that's ingrained into our skin. Something that makes us tick and _feel._ And as soon as I realized that my feelings weren't going to bring her back, that all the hatred and anger I was using to keep her memory here with me, it was hurting her."

"Hurting her?" She whispered, stunned as I nodded, "She wasn't going to be at peace until I stopped those feelings… I stopped ruining her memory of her in my mind. And I knew, I had to let her go."

"You let her go?"

"Yes."

She was very quiet for a few long moments, long enough that I noticed the soldier had returned. Her soft sob made my focus return to her, as my heart started to tremble. She clenched the shirt and whispered, "I don't know how to… I don't know if I can."

"I can help." I whispered back, willing my voice to be strong and calm. Inside, I felt the pain of losing my own Mother. It was the worst pain imaginable, I had lost so much of my hope, so young.

"Help." She stated softly, as I untied the string attaching my cape to my neck, slowly placing it over the body. I adjusted it a little bit, so her face and most of her upper body was covered.

"What's your name?" I asked, moving behind her as she stammered, "Violet."

"That's a very nice name Violet. I'm Lucy."

She nodded a little, eyes stuck on the covered body in front of her as I murmured, "Violet, you're in shock. Once I pull you away, it's going to get… just breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

"Okay… okay." I watched her shake wildly from where she was standing and bit my lip, sliding my palms along her arms to cover her hands. She flinched a little as I whispered, "One… Two…"

I gave her hands a sharp tug, digging my fingers underneath hers a little, to pry her tight grip off the shirt. I drew her hands back and she took a deep breath in, her eyes going wide as I spun her around to me, embracing her in a hug.

She began to scream and cry hysterically in my arms and I stood up, my legs a little weak from being crouched down for so long. Then I began to walk away from her mother, my stride long and purposeful as her heart breaking sobs continued to pierce the sky.

I kept walking, towards the forest. Towards anything. Away from the last of her hope shattering.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts! This is aforementioned 'blue fic' if you follow The Next Morning. I decided to publish both, because, I honestly couldn't find a good excuse as to** _ **not**_ **post both.**

 **So yeah, review. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you guys next time I decide to write a dreary one shot.**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo fresh princess**


	3. Pink

**If you followed me here from The Next Morning, this is the fic I've now named 'Pink'. If you just stumbled across this... I'm sorry.**

* * *

 ** _The ABC video._**

Happy flew into the guild with a giggle, his hands holding a communication video lacrima which it's counterpart was currently connected to.

He talked to Lisanna who helped him hook the lacrima up to a large projection screen. He sat down, squirming with excitement as Gray passed him, "What's got you so excited?"

"I finally got them to do it." He whispered as the lacrima began to connect as Pantherlily along with Team Natsu - apart from his two best friends - walked over curiously.

"Got them to do what? And who are you talking about?" Juvia lurked nearby with an interest as Happy grinned, "I got Lucy and Natsu to watch the ABC video."

"What is that?" Erza asked curiously, as Levy appeared from nowhere, "It's supposedly this video that has separate videos for every letter of the alphabet. I think they go for a minute and a half and the trick is to respond to the video with the letter you are up to. Whoever loses their cool first and doesn't find a word starting with the letter, essentially loses the game."

"It sounds interesting, I'll admit but why are you so cheerful about that?"

Happy giggled, "Because I hid a camera in the lounge room at Lucy's place and they dunno that."

"That's quite deceptive Happy, have you been hanging around Gemini?" Erza stated pointedly as Happy brushed off the stare of suspicion, "I'm just really excited!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

The guild sat around the large white projection screen, curious as to why a certain blue exceed was squirming in excitement. The screen was black for a moment then flashed white, as Happy chuckled evilly from his spot.

The lacrima connected to find Natsu doing pushups with Lucy on his back. She was laughing, as he grinned, "Reckon I can do one hand?"

"No. Gray probably could though." She teased with a laugh as he rolled his eyes, pushing down before swapping to one hand, his movements smooth and unwavering. Erza couldn't help but smile at Lucy's tactics to get their teammate all fired up for training harder.

" _Graysama_! Have you been doing that with Love Rival?" Juvia shrilled loudly as Gray sighed, but couldn't help but smirk at Lucy's words. She might have been voluptuous but no doubt, he could do a one handed push up with her on his back.

His push ups stopped when they heard a ding echo through Lucy's apartment. She got off Natsu as the man lifted himself up easily, "So what are we doing?"

"We promised Happy we'd watch that ABC video - and no, before you ask, I'm not adding extra butter to the pop corn." Natsu pouted, just as she called out, "And no pouting!"

He threw an astonished look at the Kitchen for as multiple guild mates laughed at her uncanny ability to know what he was doing without being in the room. They all watched as Lucy appeared with popcorn and two water bottles, whilst Natsu fiddled with the video lacrima which was essentially a smaller version of the guilds one.

"Don't break it." She warned, getting comfortable with a pillow between her criss-crossed legs.

He returned to the lounge beside her, taking the water bottle with a look of thanks as he opened it, eyeing the screen curiously. Happy had placed the camera lacrima in Lucy's bookshelf, carefully concealed so they didn't know it was there and it only showed their reactions to the video.

"Hello! This is the ABC video. The challenge in this social experiment is to watch a series of clips, varying from fifty seconds to two minutes and reply with short answers that start with the same letter.

For example, B - Beautiful.

You are not allowed to fast forward but you are gained one pass and you can continue to add your own words starting with the appropriate letter.

Have fun!" The voice was childlike and bright as Natsu snickered, "Lucy, the voice sounds like yours."

Lucy threw him a pointed look, shoveling a dainty handful of popcorn in her mouth before replying, "Excuse you, but I sound like Laxus."

Natsu cracked up at that, "Imagine his face if he heard you say that."

Lucy shrugged, "Hence why I don't say it around him." They both shared a grin, their friendship bright in their eyes as Laxus rolled his eyes, fighting the smile on his lips.

 **{A}**

They both silenced as they watched the clip curiously before an impressed smile lifted on Lucy's face.

"Your words, please." The cheerful voice stated from the screen.

"Awesome!" Lucy beamed as Natsu scoffed, "Acceptable."

"Natsu, he just flipped the carriage. With one hand."

"I bet I can do it with one pinky."

Lucy giggled, "Whatever you say."

 **{B}**

"Bouncing!"

"...Bouncing."

Lucy shot Natsu a glare before they both said at the same time, "Baby."

The glare intensified, "Ugh stop copying me!"

"Stop that!" They repeated again before Lucy pushed him roughly off the couch with a wicked laugh.

 **{C}**

The guild watched as so many emotions passed over their faces whilst they watched the third clip - disgust, horror, anger and for Lucy's part, rage.

As the video asked for their word, Natsu mumbled, "Crazy."

"Cunt." A few members spat out their drinks of the filthy word that spewed from the seemingly innocent celestial mage.

Natsu gaped at her as she stated defensively, "He pushed the pram over and spat on the baby Natsu!"

"I've never heard you say that word before, even if it was justified." Natsu looked amused as Lucy huffed, "I stand by my words."

"Ah, but you aren't standing." Natsu pointed out.

"Shut up."

 **{D}**

Immediately, whilst the video was still playing Lucy laughed, "Damn!"

"Disgusting." Natsu moaned pitifully, as Lucy grinned, "Dude, delicious." Her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Dude, don't." Natsu mocked her before looking up and groaning. Lucy burst into more laughter, "Double damn! Natsu, there are two!"

"I don't want to watch you drool over models Luce." He moaned pitifully before jumping when she placed her hand over his eyes, "That's okay, you don't have to. I still have twenty seconds left."

Cana grinned at one of her closest friends, sighing wistfully, "Ah I've taught her well."

 **{E}**

"Eek!" The blonde mage squeaked in surprise as Natsu shouted, "Erza!"

Said mage quirked her eyebrow at them.

"Why the hell is Erza on the screen? Oh my god, this is so... Extremely frightening." Despite their freak out of the sudden picture of their teammate, they both glanced at each other, and Natsu grinned, "Excellent."

"Enormous."

"Extravagant."

"Extravaganza."

Natsu faltered with a whispered, "Egg."

Lucy grinned, "I win."

 **{F}**

"I'm still surprised from E, I dunno -" Natsu let out a high pitched scream, causing Lucy to glance over at the T.V and roll her eyes, "Fun!"

"Fuck." Natsu went a little blue in the face, as the blonde giggled, "Fast."

" _Fuck."_ Natsu hunched over with a groan, almost slipping off the couch, barely holding himself up as Lucy blankly handed him a bottle of water, "Drink up, buttercup."

 **{G}**

Natsu had recovered by the next clip showing up as they watched silently before Lucy commented, "Grand."

"Great."

"Ginormous."

"You like using big words, so you feel smarter, don't you?" The pinkette eyed his partner as Lucy shrugged, "Nope. I just like seeing your face go blank."

 **{H}**

"Heroic." Lucy finally said after the clip ending, as Natsu shrugged, not affected by the clip, "Pass."

"Be a little more enthusiastic Natsu!" Lucy scolded as Natsu perked up mocking enthusiasm, "Pass!"

He smirked when Lucy slapped him on his shoulder, "Loser."

 **{I}**

"Interesting." Lucy stated after shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Indepth." Natsu's word made Lucy snicker, "Do you even know what that word means?"

"Yeah, it means something that's _IN-DEPTH_." He replied back in a 'duh' tone as Lucy shook her head, "Idiot."

 **{J}**

"Jumping." Natsu was the first to comment as Lucy shrugged, "I think I'll pass. I can't think of anything."

"When _can_ you think of anything?" Natsu chortled as Lucy's right eye twitched in irritation, "I will hurt you."

 **{K}**

Lucy glanced at Natsu with a sweet smile, speaking one word, "Kind."

At the exact same time Natsu stated, "Kind."

Lucy bristled, "What did I say about copying me?"

"We said it at the same time! I couldn't have copied you even if I wanted too!" Natsu defended his action as Lucy huffed, "Just don't let it happen again."

"But-" Natsu stopped as the next video began playing.

 **{L}**

"Light."

"Little."

"Honestly, it's a clip of a freaking feather. What are we supposed to say?" Lucy huffed as Natsu grinned at her growing annoyance at the video's lack of excitement.

Some guild members chuckled along with him, finding the experience to observe the dragon slayer and the celestial Mage, very amusing.

 **{M}**

Lucy clapped her hands excitedly, "Magnificent!"

"Meh."

"That's not a word!"

"It's a word in my dictionary." The guild watched the pyromaniac grin, purposely riling his 'best friend' up, as Lucy growled, "I think you mean vocabulary."

"Tomato, _tomato_." Natsu waved it off, copping a hard slap to the back of his head for no apparent reason. He didn't seem to mind though.

 **{N}**

Lucy scoffed as the next video, "Notorious."

"Nothing."

"That was harsh!" Lucy had to laugh as Natsu leaned back, "He hurt you Luce. As far as I know, he'll always be nothing in my book."

Lucy gave him a sweet smile of affection, leaving the guild curious as to what exactly was on the screen.

 **{O}**

"Orange."

"Orangutan!" Natsu beamed, fascinated as Lucy nodded sagely, "This is getting a little too easy for my taste."

"Come on Luce, force some enthusiasm into that tiny of yours "

"I am not tiny. Is my name suddenly Levy?" Gajeel let out a bark of laughter along with a few others, watching the pair bicker about Levy's lack of height as said girl bristled, "I am not that small!"

"Yes you are." Gajeel called with his signature chuckle, his smirk growing bigger at the fiery glare she threw him.

 **{P}**

"It's not playing, did your ass pause it?"

"Natsu, mention my ass ever again, and I'm going to kick yours." She stated calmly before turning to him, "And you have the remote, you _ass!"_

His retort was cut short as a loud moan filtered from the T.V, causing them both to freeze and turn to the noise.

A low grunt came next.

Lucy's cheeks went bright pink, and she let a squeak of shock, hands flying to cover her eyes, "P-Porn!"

Natsu seemed unaffected, grinning at his best friend, "Perfect." He stated while gazing at Lucy before going a bit red in the cheeks himself, shaking his body lightly.

The guild watched fascinated at his boyish movements as he glanced back to the T.V before a wicked grin settled on his lips, his embarrassment forgotten.

He cleared his throat loudly as the video continued playing, "Well look Lucy, the guy has a _penis._ And he's playing with her _pussy."_

She flailed wildly, trying to smack him but he caught her wrists with both hands, easily subduing her with that same grin.

"Sure hope he starts _pounding_ soon." Cana watched amused, along with a few nameless guild mates (do you really have to guess _who?)_ as Natsu purposely drawled to his partner.

"Come on Luce, porn has got to get you pondering." She burst out laughing, "Did you run out of P words?"

"...Maybe."

 **{Q}**

The last video was quickly forgotten as the start of team Natsu scrapped for a word starting with Q and applying to the video at the same time.

"Ah! I should have used my pass now." Natsu stated, sighing dejectedly as Lucy searched through the dictionary in her head to find a Q word.

"Hmm. Queenly. Cause the ants are all walking to the Queen. Which makes her very Queenly." Lucy seemed please with her answer before glancing over to her sulky partner and leaned in, whispering something on his ear.

He perked right up, "Quadruple!"

He turned to Lucy, "Did I say that right?"

She nodded with a grin. Because no, he didn't say that right.

 **{R}**

"Reckless."

"Red."

"Are we boring people Natsu?" Lucy asked, stifling a yawn as her excitement dimmed in her eyes.

Natsu glanced over to her, "Maybe. But at least we are the greatest boring people ever to live. At least we aren't Gray."

The Ice-Mage growled at the insult, almost wanting to go over there to prove how _un-boring_ he was when Lucy laughed a little, "There's always a silver lining."

 **{S}**

"Now this one I like! Spicy!"

"Sharp."

"Salty!"

"Seasoning."

"Simmer!"

"Why are you shouting?" Lucy asked with a poorly covered giggle, as Natsu beamed, "I dunno!"

He was still shouting.

 **{T}**

After Natsu calmed down after getting too excited and flipping the table in front of them, Lucy resumed the video, her eyes glued to the screen.

She tilted her head, Natsu leaned back, before stating, "Timorous."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Easily frightened, lacking back-bone. Soft and squishy."

"Why do you know that?"

"Because I am a smart freckle." Lucy beamed cutely as Natsu scoffed, "You don't have a single freckle on your body."

"And how would you know that?"

"I've seen you naked Luce." Natsu smirked smugly when she squeaked, "You weren't supposed to study my body! And I'll have you know, I do have a freckle!"

"Really, where?"

"Behind my ear." Lucy said proudly as Natsu snorted, "That's not a freckle, it's a birthmark."

Her eye twitched, "I think I know what sorts of things are on my body."

"You sure? Because you've had that piece of popcorn in your hair for the last ten minutes." He told her, turning back to the screen and saying, "Tiny."

 **{U}**

"Hmm. Unborn?" Lucy winced at the words, seemingly disappointed with the lack of imagination from her side.

"Unhuman. Do you think that's allowed?"

"I suppose it is. I mean, it's a clip of an eagle egg. That's not human or born…" Lucy murmured to herself before nodding sharply, "I declare ourselves still in this video!"

They shared an enthusiastic high-five.

 **{V}**

"Voluptuous."

"Vapid."

Lucy's eyes cut to Natsu's bored ones, a frown on her lips.

"She's practically naked Natsu." She pointed out as the guild leaned toward the screen, also confused at Natsu's lack of interest.

"I don't know her. Why would I get excited about her?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed in thought as she studied her male partner curiously, "Interesting…"

"Stop looking at me like that." Natsu squirmed, clearly annoyed under her unwavering stare as Lucy blinked, "Like what?"

"Like in some sort of bug underneath a telescope."

"Well… your nickname is _salamander."_ Despite being knowingly inaccurate, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his disgusted face, "Salamanders are _reptiles!_ "

"Actually, they are Amphibians."

"The next video is starting, _shh."_

 **{W}**

The pair stared at the screen in complete and utter defeat, blinking once then twice.

"I can't think of _anything_!" Lucy groaned dramatically, falling onto her back in dismay. Natsu barely dodged a foot in the face, considering they were on the lounge and she had to turn quite abruptly to do her little trick.

The guild had to laugh at her antics, as Natsu rubbed his jaw in thought, "Why are we doing this again?"

"We told Happy we would." She reminded him, yawning as he shrugged, "Well, we did. I say give up. I'm happy with W."

"You don't usually give up so easily." She raised her hands from her eyes, frowning at him, "What's wrong with you?"

Natsu twitched once, then twice before twisting his body so he could fall on top of her. She squeaked and began to toss and try and wiggle away but the man just flopped, and pressed the breath right out of her lungs.

Then in the most annoying voice he could muster, he complained, "I'm hungry! That popcorn went too quickly!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, seemingly unaffected by his closeness, "Figures your stomach would be the cause. What happens when you are hungry in battle? Do you just walk away?"

"Of course not. I feast on their bones."

Lucy started to laugh, letting her hand flop to the floor as Happy shook his head, disappointed, "I really thought Lucy would at least get to 'Z'!"

Erza opened her mouth to console the cat when she heard Mira's squeak of surprise. She looked up and her eyes widened as Natsu kissed Lucy's nose, then her chin, finally her lips.

The latter giggled, "You said you were _hungry."_

"I say a lot of things, I just wanted an excuse to lie on you."

"I'm not a body pillow, Natsu." Lucy's smile was infectious as Natsu grinned back, "I know. I'm pretty sure pillows don't give me attitude."

Lucy leaned up and pressed her lips against Natsu's while mumbling, "I wouldn't give you attitude, if you weren't such a horrible boyfriend."

"I am, I am the worst boyfriend in the whole of Fiore. In the whole world."

Lucy nodded, her movements relaxed as they stared at each other, "Glad you agree."

"I agree with everything you say after the 'let's tell the guild tomorrow' argument."

"And yet, that was two weeks ago. Mind telling me _why_ you haven't burst in the doors and proclaimed your love for me, yet?"

"I thought I'd do it a different way." Natsu shrugged before balancing himself with one hand, pointing at the camera, "Say hey to the guild, Luce."

"Y-You…" Lucy stammered, bright red flooding her cheeks as she roughly pushed Natsu off, and he tumbled to the floor in surprise.

She walked over to the camera hidden in her bookshelf, picked it up and smiled, "Start planning the funeral, he's not gonna want to live after I'm done with him."

Then she blew the lens a kiss and turned it off.

The only noise that could be heard was Juvia's elated sobbing, because she could _finally_ be with Gray.

And that was the day, the guild found out about Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

 **I'm just going to go hide now.**

 **I did warn you.**

 **Leave a review to help mend my poor heart?**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	4. Orange

**A fic for a tumblr Halloween prompt! Dubiously named Orange because... pumpkins.**

 **WARNING. NOT NALU. but Lalu just cause, so enjoy some Laxus and Lucy if you'd like :3**

* * *

 **Halloween called for one thing and one thing only: Handcuffs**.

' _Lucy. Happy Halloween. Your trick is in the bedroom. ;)_

 _Cana.'_

I frowned down at the card, confused before putting down my groceries and walking towards the bedroom. The door was slightly open, and I noted that the light had been turned on. The closer I got, the more I could hear the muffled curses.

My frown deepened as I hesitantly entered the room, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. I stopped when I saw the man. Handcuffed to a chair.

He sat a few feet from my bed, and was thrashing rather violently but the handcuffs and the chair stayed put. I blinked once, noticing the blonde hair and spiked headphones around his neck.

"Laxus?" I asked myself in disbelief when his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. A rag was tied around his mouth, sharp teeth digging into the fabric as he pinned his angry glare on me.

I was too shocked to really get frightened because Laxus was in my bedroom, handcuffed to a chair.

 _Why was Laxus in my bedroom handcuffed to a chair?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, moving closer hesitantly as he growled, thrashing a little bit more as I realized, he couldn't really answer me.

I took a moment to wonder if he was angry at me, or with the situation. Knowing Laxus, it was probably both.

I reached out cautiously and tugged the rag out of his mouth. I then flinched at his booming voice, "What the _fuck_ is the meaning of this?"

"Don't yell at me!" I replied hastily, "I didn't kidnap you and handcuff you to a chair."

"But I'm in your house which means you have something to do with this shit!"

"Stop swearing." I lightly warned, walking around to finger at the handcuffs only to be zapped slightly.

"Ow! Was that really necessary? I'm trying to get you out of them." I grouched as he snarled, "Try harder."

 _What a sourpuss_.

After close inspection, I found the handcuffs to be the sort that could only be unlocked with a certain phrase. And unfortunately, the phrase was set by a person beforehand, which meant I'd have to figure out Cana's plan before he could leave.

"So I have bad news." I told him, shrugging off my jacket as he growled again, "What?"

"The handcuffs can only be unlocked by saying the 'unlocking words'. It's like a vocal password." I explained, taking out my earrings as Laxus stared at me angrily, "And what are the 'unlocking words' exactly?"

An evil thought appeared in my head, and before I could stop myself — I didn't really want to stop myself — I stated, "Lucy Heartfilia is the goddess among goddesses."

"What the fuck. Are you really expecting me not to believe you are involved with this?"

"Believe what you want, Laxus. But I didn't expect you to be in my house, handcuffed to one of my favourite chairs." I replied back sarcastically, his bad behaviour getting on my nerves.

 _According to Cana, he was a trick._

 _I hadn't realised tricks had such horrible attitude._

"Fine!" He snapped, before snarling lowly, "Lucy Heartfilia is the goddess among goddesses."

My lips quirked a little, as he yanked on the handcuffs, only to find them faster secured.

A giggle bubbled up in my throat, "I didn't think you'd actually say it."

I could feel his piercing glare on the back of my head and shook it off, finding it hard to really fear him when he was secured like that. Not that a feared Laxus that much before, but he was an intimidating hot guy who had an anger problem.

And I had seen him single handedly wipe out at least seven people at the same time.

"Lucy." He held a warning tone in his voice, practically simmering with anger as I sighed, "Did Cana leave you with anything? She left me a note that said you were my 'trick'. And that's it. Did she give you any instructions or any sort of clue as to why you are here?"

"In my pants."

I turned to him, confusion plastered on my features, as he stated slowly, "She put something in my pants."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that before?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have Natsu's best friend going through my junk, looking for a mystical note." He replied boredly and I rolled my eyes, stomping over to him.

"Grow up." I told him smartly, unzipping his pants and reaching down. I kept my eyes off him, searching for a minute before frowning, "I can't find anything."

When I looked at him, I noticed the smug little smile and immediately retracted my hand with a groan, as he stated, "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Annoyance and humiliation bubbled up in me, but I pushed it aside, using that same hand to flick him on the nose. The smile fell abruptly, into something of shock.

I assumed it was because people like Laxus didn't get reprimanded like a dog usually.

"If we could both flick our adult brains on, we can figure out how to get you out of those handcuffs. Be good or I'll leave you in my bathroom all night." I warned, before noticing a tiny white sheet of paper on the bed.

I moved away from him, noting the way his eyes followed me suspiciously and picked up the paper.

 _'Hello, my name is Laxus._

 _I belong to Lucy Heartfilia for a full night._

 _I must do whatever she says._

 _The handcuffs will not come off until Lucy says she is pleased with my work.'_

I couldn't help but laugh a little as Laxus craned his neck to look at me, "What does it say?"

"You have to be my slave for a full night. Unless I say the magic words."

"Which are?" He promoted as I smiled at him cheekily, "Nice try."

He glared at me, "I'm not a good slave."

"I think you'll be great!" I encouraged, a little interested about how this game worked. From what I could tell, the only things Laxus could do was follow the rules, intimidate me enough to get me to say the words or do nothing until I was bored.

"My first order, is you have to call me Princess for the rest of our time together." I declared and he shook his head, "No way."

"Then I'm not going to release you."

"Lucy, why are you doing this?"

"It's Halloween, Laxus!" I cheered, before winking, "Have some fun with it."

:::

Turns out, Laxus didn't really know how to have fun. But I was definitely enjoying teaching him.

"Four words." He stated, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I mimed out a battle with my body, wiggling and dashing all over the place.

"Constipated flailing." I giggled at his guess, and continued to fight nothing but air.

"The Chicken Dance." He guessed, as I shook my head, and pretended to have a sword fight with myself.

"Battle…" He murmured as I nodded excitedly, waving my hands about to tell him to continue. He watched me amused, still handcuffed to the chair as he suggested, "Battle… ground…?"

I shook my head, holding up two fingers as he stated slowly, "Battle to…"

I then used my thumb to run against my throats and he frowned, "Dead." I nodded, clicking my fingers wildly.

"Battle to the death?"

"Yes! Woo! You got it!" I shrieked happily as he shook his head, "No thanks to your amazing acting skills, princess."

I reached over and threw a chocolate at his head, "I was great. A+ acting right there."

"Sure." He chuckled and I grinned, pulling out the last piece of paper. I made sure not to look, turning it around to face him so he could read it.

We had been playing charades for the last twenty minutes and so far, I was winning. Laxus didn't know that I had played this game a million times over with Natsu and practically knew all the answers.

I put the paper in the box and sat down on the couch, "Go."

He sighed, blinking twice.

"Two words."

He rolled his neck slowly as I began to guess, "Neck roller, high roller, matchmaker millionaire, sheep fighter - OH. I know!"

He gave me an incredulous stare as I smiled, "Body Building 2000."

He was silent for the longest time before stating, "I think you cheat."

"Nonsense! You are just a great actor." I winked playfully, smiling innocently at him.

"You are a cheater. I don't know how, but you just are."

"Oh whatever." I waved off his accusations before patting my tummy, "I'm hungry. Want to bake some Halloween cookies?"

"Yes. Let me just get my apron on." He replied sarcastically as I chirped, "Don't act like you aren't having fun. How does your tattoo feel?"

"It's a tattoo that you applied with water. You didn't even let me see what you put on my face." He crouched as I smiled patiently, eyeing the smiley face on his cheek. I had dug through my closet to find those non-permanent tattoos and one of my orders had been to let me put one of his face.

He had only conceded if he could choose one for my face. So I now had a snake on my forehead, and he had a smiley face on his cheek.

A little childish, but one Lucy only gets to play with a grumpy Laxus once.

 _It was like having a doll, that couldn't move from a chair and spent most of the time being sarcastic_.

"So, cookies?" I clapped excitedly as he snorted, "How are you going to get me to the kitchen? No offence, but those aren't pythons on your arms."

"Already way ahead of you."

"Right there Taurus, should do. Thanks for the help!" I chirped happily as Taurus placed Laxus in my kitchen, less than gently. Laxus glared at my spirit, "That was the most humiliating thing I've ever had to endure, in my life."

"Oh come on! Taurus loves to show off his muscles."

"That I do, Miss Luuucy! Although, carrying you is waaay lighter." Taurus mooed and I laughed, "No doubt about that."

He left and I was pulling ingredients out of the pantry when a thought occurred to me. I had been with Laxus for a few hours now, and whilst he hadn't been a cheery little cherub, he had been patient and played the game.

I sighed, placing the eggs down before stating loudly, "Oh, by the way, I'm pleased with your work."

I heard this hiss the the handcuffs magically unlocking and turned around to see Laxus slowly standing up, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You played the game and entertained me, you are free to go." I smiled, before adding, "I had fun. You have a pretty cute smile."

 _Laxus had a pretty cute/hot everything when you thought about it._

"That's it?"

"That's it, you can go enact revenge on Cana now. I'm making cookies." I turned back to the pantry and gathered the rest of the things I needed, judging by the silence that he left.

I turned around and jumped when he was on my side of the counter, eyeing me with that same suspicious look.

"L-Laxus?" I stammered, suddenly remembering Laxus was large and intimidating and not bound.

His eyes softened into something sweet and dare I say, gentle, as he tilted his head.

He took the things from my hands, and leant down, pressing his lips to my cheek. I stilled in shock, struggling not to gape at him as he leaned back, "I'll be back to help with cookies as soon as I shock Cana."

"Oh. Okay?" I squeaked, surprised at the rush of heat that spread through my face. My fingertips tingled, and I watched as he smiled a little, watching my reaction.

"You are pretty cute too." He fingered a lock of my hair as I blinked, "I know."

He chuckled, leaning over to brush his lips against my cheek once more, "Damn right you do."

A surge of bravery rushed through me, prompting to grab his shirt and give it a soft tug. He meant down a little more, letting me brush my lips against his. A jolt of electricity rushed down my spine, totally on purpose but surprisingly not painful.

"Jerk." I stated, a little breathlessly and he smiled again, brushing our lips together in a sweet motion, without the added 'spark'. Heat and affection sung through me and I sighed, leaning up on my tippy toes to reach him better.

He moved back and I frowned, worried I had read the signal wrong for a moment.

"I'll be right back."

Then he left quickly, leaving me breathless and a little confused. But it didn't matter. Something inside me fluttered hopefully and I was wearing a smile and covered in cookie dough when he returned.

* * *

 **If you liked it, let me know and leave a review :)**

 **As always guys**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	5. Fuschia

**A tumblr prompt aptly named Fuchsia because... pink but not pink (?)**

 **Pairing: Graylu - hinted Nali!**

* * *

"Oh man. Elfman is looking _good_ today." Virgo purred as Lisanna leaned forward to stare at her with a disturbed expression.

"Can you not purr about my brother, V? It's weird."

Levy giggled behind her hand, "Isn't that a rule? No peaking at brothers?"

"I wasn't peaking." Virgo defended, eyes following Laxus as he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe off sweat from his forehead before finishing, "I was just _admiring_ his muscle groups."

"You know whose muscle groups I like to admire?" Levy veered the subject away from Elfman which Lucy was grateful for. Lisanna could get _very_ protective over her older brother, very quickly.

"Gildarts?" Lucy guessed making Cana, who was sitting at her feet blanch.

Levy went bright red, "He's like forty!"

"He is _hot._ " Lisanna watched the coach in question, who was currently barking at his team to start running drills.

"He is _married._ Happily so. So happy that every morning, he makes his 'favorite' daughter pancakes cut into a smile. Even though she's 23 and has tried to move out _countless times_." Cana bemoaned with a pout of indignation, sipping out of her bottle of beer with narrowed eyes towards her father.

The girls suffocated laughs at her statement, trying their hardest to offer silent support as Lucy reassessed exactly what she said.

"Aren't you his… _only_ daughter?" She murmured thoughtfully, and Cana tilted her head to pin her exasperated glare on the blonde.

"I tell him that every day."

Levy and Lisanna giggled joyously as Virgo whistled, "Look at Natsu Dragneel's ass today."

Lisanna and Lucy shared a cringe at Virgo's words about their best friend, who was currently jogging across the field.

"Yeah. He's got some serious bubble action going there."

Lucy groaned at Cana's agreement, and covered her eyes, "Can we make it a rule that best-friends/family can't be peaked at?"

"I agree with that." Lisanna chirped but Virgo shot it down.

"Anyone is fair game. Do you think the guys worry about who is friends with who when they notice how nice Lisanna's ass looks in those shorts?"

Virgo's truthful words made Lisanna beam, "They were half price, marked down from seventy."

"Nice!"

Lucy extended her arm for a high-five as Cana mused, "You know the economy is bad when alcohol begins to cost more than clothes."

"The woes of being an alcoholic." Lucy teased as Lisanna slapped her palm. Cana smirked a little and the girls tittered before a grey shirt was stripped off in the middle of the field.

They all sighed.

"How is it fair that Gray Fullbuster gets hotter every week?"

"He took his pants off in my psych lecture the other day," Levy sighed, leaned forward to watch him shove Natsu 'playfully', "Those calf muscles alone could melt me in a puddle."

"I like his eyes." Lisanna implored, giving Virgo a nudge with her shoulder. Virgo, who had been snacking on a packet of crisps, offered her the bag.

Lisanna, instead of taking a few, snatched the bag and hopped off the bench. Virgo squawked in horror, chasing after her.

"Cana, is Professor Mac going to allow you being drunk in theoretical studies?" Lucy wondered, watching Virgo throw one of her shoes at Lisanna who scurried to the opposite end of the field. She noticed some of the guys watching amused, as Cana waved off her concern.

"That old guy loves me! I'm practically like his daughter!"

Lucy pretended she didn't notice Gildarts piercing gaze at Cana's exclamation.

Lucy opened her mouth to reiterate the fact of the obvious, that she _had_ one protective father and it wouldn't be a good idea to tease the thought with another when Gray wandered over to them, obviously heading for his bag which was only a few metres away.

Sweat glazed his upper body and the three watched in awe as he lifted his shoulders up and stretched with one arm behind his back.

Lucy bit her lip as abdomen muscles, clearly there but not _intense_ ; bunched and flexed in the bright sun.

"Dear lord, have mercy." Levy stated, and Lucy hushed her, hoping he couldn't hear.

"I want to slather ice-cream over his body and lick it off." Cana groaned and Lucy laughed a little, "He can probably hear you."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting a piece of that fine -" Lucy clamped her hand over her confident friends mouth, whilst Levy laughed from beside her.

"Do you think he would mind if I took a picture of him to show my mom? She's been needing a bad boy for her latest book."

Lucy shook her head, "You are both horrible. He's not _meat._ He's a person. He has feelings. It's not his fault his smile drops panties."

Lucy had thought she had kept her voice low enough but one amused glance in their direction had the three of them stilling.

 _Shit._

Cana fidgeted and removed the hand over her mouth to whisper as Gray went about shuffling through his bag, "Do you think he can hear us?"

"I think he heard _Lucy._ Now tell us, the panty dropping; do you talk from experience?"

Lucy visibly cringed and grabbed her things, "Just forget I said anything."

They both tittered evilly before Levy asked playfully, "Where are you going?"

"I have a lecture to go to." Lucy explained blandly, feeling studied under Levy's cheeky gaze.

"I thought you weren't going to go to that? It's not mandatory, remember?"

Lucy huffed as Cana snickered knowingly before giving them both the finger. Their laughter followed her as she made her way across the field towards Hall C.

Unfortunately, she only made it halfway until Natsu, called out to her. She turned, noticing how Levy threw the empty packet to Virgo and jogged over to him.

Natsu, Lisanna and her had been best friends since high school, all choosing to attend this college out of the many offers they had gotten. Luckily, this was one of the only ones that would offer Lisanna a scholarship and would support Natsu's… _habits._

She ignored the fact that the whole team was now standing around, having taken a break from their drills as she wandered over to him.

"You coming over my house tonight? It's meatball subs for dinner." Natsu grinned and Lucy couldn't help but smile back, a little bummed she couldn't make it.

"Actually, today's the day I cook for Mom. So I can't."

Lisanna finally reached them and poured, "Aw. Well, how about we come over and watch some black and white after?"

Lucy bit her lip, unsure to tell them when everyone was clearly paying attention to their conversation.

"Actually, I can't hang out tonight at all. I have… a date."

They blinked at the same time. Lucy stifled a groan.

"Why are we just learning about this _now?_ " Lisanna asked just as Gray finally reached the team, glancing over at them curiously.

"Because I didn't want to feed him to you vultures. Give a cow a chance."

Natsu snorted at Lucy's metaphor whilst Lisanna screwed up her nose, "We aren't _that_ bad."

Lucy placed her hands on her hips, her bag hanging off her wrist, "Yes, you both are. Every time I go out with a guy, you guys crowd him and scare him off. So, I wasn't going to tell you."

"Fair enough." Natsu shrugged, taking a long gulp of his Powerade, "So, we'll just swing around at 7:00? Wait for him to get there and-"

"No!" Lucy objected fiercely, "You are both staying far away from me tonight. Erik and I-" she cut herself off with a wince as Natsu's face went from 'palcating' to 'that guy, seriously' in zero point two seconds.

"Erik…?" Lisanna mumbled before her facial expression copied Natsu's which almost made Lucy laugh.

"Cobra? The creepy kid with the snake?" Natsu barked as Lucy sighed, wishing she could take back her words.

"He's not creepy."

"He lets his snake bite him! He's been in the hospital several times this month!" Lisanna cried, throwing her hands up in shock.

"It's for science!" Lucy argued as Natsu snorted.

"I forbid it. Lisanna, are we seriously going to let our precious Lucy _date_ a snake loving lunatic?"

"Of course we aren't Natsu. I suggest we lock her in your room and-"

Lucy flailed before announcing, "That is _not_ happening. You are both going to stay far away. Then tomorrow, you will be supportive friends and ask me about how cute Erik's butt is and how far we got. Is that clear?"

"Define clear, I mean-" Lisanna began but Lucy shook her head.

"You will both do this for me. Or I swear, no more Lucy nights."

They both gasped, appalled with the stakes Lucy had laid out.

"But Lucy nights are the best!"

"You wouldn't take them away from us!" Lisanna agreed with Natsu and Lucy smiled innocently, "And that's how I'll know you won't sabotage my date with Cobra - I mean Erik."

* * *

"So how was it?" Cana asked Lucy as they walked towards the library in search for a book that had been added to their reading list.

The blonde frowned, "The start was amazing! He was really funny and nice. We had a great time in the car."

"That doesn't look like a happy face." Cana pushed open the door, leaving it open so Lucy could follow as they entered.

Lucy reminded herself to keep her voice down, despite how 'fired up' she was.

"It isn't. When we got to the restaurant, you won't _believe_ who was seated two tables away from us."

"Uh oh." Cana smiled a little, guessing where Lucy was going with this.

"They sat there and _flung_ food at him. And when they weren't doing that, they were just _staring._ It was so embarrassing Cana."

"I don't know why you are surprised." They sat down at a table, and Lucy glanced around, surprised it wasn't busier.

She tuned back in just as Cana was finishing her statement, "Those two are so oddly protective of you after the whole Sting fiasco. I swear, they monitor you sometimes."

"I caught Lisanna slipping vitamins into my brownie the other day." Lucy moaned, exasperated and oddly touched by her friends dedication to keeping her safe.

Cana stifled a loud laugh, eyeing the grumpy librarian who watched the small group of students like a hawk.

"I thought that I'd avoid immediate dismissal if they didn't meet them. Between Natsu's reputation and Lisanna's ability to intimidate _everyone_ on spot, I never stood a chance."

"Is Lisanna really that bad?" Cana wondered curiously as Lucy snorted, "She once threatened a date with an eggplant."

Cana laughed at that, earning an annoyed look which she just ignored, "Have to say, she's imaginative. So it's a no for Erik?"

"He was basically shivering in fear and covered with food by the end of it." Lucy pouted, dropping her head into her hands as Cana patted her head gently.

"So what are you going to do? Talk about it with them?"

"It's no use. Every time I sit them down to discuss boundaries, I get reminded that I become protective as well when it's them dating." Lucy murmured, as Cana snickered at her friends monotonous tone.

"And why is that?"

Lucy lifted her head to watch her friends reaction to what she was going to confess, "I think Natsu and Lisanna would look good together. And there's only so many times the pair can 'hook-up' at a party and blame it on alcohol."

Cana grinned, leaning closer, "I agree with you. Do you think they need a nudge in the right direction?"

The blonde snorted, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, "Not yet. If I'm not getting any, neither are they."

The pair quietened when the librarian scuttled past, in her stereotypical dusty slacks and mustard yellow sweater that Lucy assumed was itchy considering the red rash on her neck.

Once she had disappeared into the columns, Cana spoke up whilst leaning back, her dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, "Then the answer is simple. You need to find a man who is impervious to Lisanna's intimidation and doesn't find Natsu's reputation frightening."

Lucy blinked in surprise before smiling, "You've been using that word a day book I got you for your birthday."

"It's become apart of my morning regime." Cana winked and Lucy bit back a cackling laugh, inwardly glowing at Cana's admittance. When she had gotten the book for her, Cana had made the horrible joke about using it as a coaster.

Of course, Lucy hadn't taken it to heart but it was pleasing to know it wasn't collecting dust in the box of things Cana never uses.

Lucy thought back to Cana's previous words, picking at her bottom lip — a trait she had never been able to get rid of — in thought.

"Where am I going to find someone who won't run home when meeting my guard dogs?"

"What is that dog called in Greek mythology again?" Cana snapped her fingers, trying to remember the name as Lucy raised her eyebrow at the drunken beauty.

"Cerberus?" Lucy supplied as she grinned, "Imagine Natsu and Lisanna combining heads and becoming-"

"You're terrible. That will give me nightmares."

Cana laughed, purposely ignoring the pinned glare of the librarian and opened her mouth to tease Lucy further when the doors to the library opened and a candidate for Lucy's troubles appeared.

"Ask Gray!" Cana whispered excitedly, tugging on Lucy's wrist to pull her from her phone.

"Ask Gray what?" Lucy replied, glancing up from the riveting text message of her mom's daily battle with the garbage disposal.

"If he's interested in going on a date with you!" Cana hissed, almost smacking Lucy at her slowness. The blonde blinked before arguing in an equally hushed tone as the man in question wandered into the aisles with his bag over his shoulder.

"I can't do that! I knew Erik was interested in me. Plus, I've only talked to Gray a few times."

Which was true, outside of sporting events and the occasional moment where Gray would hang around Natsu's place, the two hadn't spoken. She had been comfortable with admiring from a distance and wanting to poke at the tattoo of French writing on his chest.

She wouldn't even know what to say, given the fact he was quiet and a little brooding unless Natsu was talking. Then he was snappy and sort of amusing.

Natsu and Gray had been close friends since preschool, although they'd never admit it to anyone, much to Lucy's bewilderment.

Cana's tight grip pulled her from her thoughts.

"And? He's hot, you're hot. He won't be afraid of Natsu and Lisanna's tendencies and the worst that can happen is, he says no!"

" _Exactly!_ I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't take rejection well. I hit a slump and get a pimple." Lucy pouted, remembering when the summer job she had applied for and the way they shot her down the minute they read her last name.

She could still _feel_ the spot that dammed pimple had left.

"He _won't_ reject you. He hasn't been in a relationship for over a year — that we know of — and what sort of blind idiot would turn down a date with a hot girl?"

Lucy couldn't help but mentally agree with what Cana was saying but the risk to reward ratio was way too high for her preference. And she didn't like taking risks often without a sure benefit.

She also cringed at the underlying feel of awkwardness and humiliation she'd feel if he looked at her and laughed at the idea of going out on a date with her.

"I don't know Cana…"

"Just give it a shot? And if he says no, then I'll find him and tell him I put you up to it." Cana pleaded, her grip becoming painful which made me wince with a long sigh at the extreme puppy dog eyes she was giving me.

 _How did Gildarts handle that?_

 _Oh wait, he didn't._

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought of the almighty Gildarts crumbling to his daughter eyes immediately.

Upon seeing her smile, Cana beamed and took this as a yes.

"Remember, you are a fierce woman. Now go get up there, and knock him dead."

"But then how could I date him?" Lucy asked innocently, but the underlying of sarcasm made Cana roll her eyes and shoo her off towards the bookshelves.

Lucy took a deep breath in and stood up, wandering over there slowly. She could feel Cana's impatience with her and went even slower, smiling at the loud huff she made.

Eventually, she found herself in the stacks, peering through the cracks to see if he was still there.

She caught sight of a shirtless boy and immediately knew the rumors were true, he _did_ strip subconsciously. Not that she was minding of course, not one bit.

He was two aisles over, scanning through a German language book when Lucy straightened her back and cleared her throats innocently.

Two deep blue eyes snapped to hers and she fought blush, smiling politely, "Hi Gray, how are you?"

 _Good. Good._

 _English, activated._

He seemed puzzled at her sudden appearance but his face gave nothing away as he replied civilly, "I'm good Lucy. How are you?"

 _Flirt. Flirt._

She opened her mouth reply back with a witty one liner when he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes, and her saliva dried up immediately.

Her eyes followed the line of his slightly tensed bicep, to his yummy neck. Then she stared at his long fingers for a little bit, because hands were important and Lucy seemed to have a thing for them.

 _You are staring at him!_

 _Speak!_

He watched her curiously as she closed her mouth to stop gaping, licking her dry lips subconsciously. She noticed the way he watched her tongue and made a reference in her head for later.

"I'm horrible actually."

"Oh?" Gray turned to Lucy fully, a frown playing on his lips as he gazed over her. It took the blonde a second to realize he was _concerned_ and was trying to figure out what was wrong.

She absolutely refused to get excited over that little fact, and pouted playfully, "Last night, my dog ate my date."

He blinked, surprised at her words and Lucy momentarily wondered if Gray wasn't the type to get _humor_.

Her worries were put to bed when his lips twitched and a knowing look reached his eyes. Her heart did a vague stutter motion and Lucy thought about the chances of tachycardia being brought on by something so minute was an almost smile.

"Oh yeah? That's too bad."

Lucy nodded, playing along with her little 'sad' routine, "Left nothing but a bone from his ring finger."

"Your dog didn't even leave you the biggest finger? Unforgivable." Her cheeks burnt a little at his possible innuendo but Lucy couldn't hide the coy little smile that begin to break onto her face.

"Luckily, I noticed… you have fingers." She watched him closely, assuming that he wouldn't mind a little _flirt_ back.

He stepped closer to Lucy and she felt the hairs on the back of neck prickle up, a surge of adrenaline rushing through her body; excited. His pale skin was flawless, and his jaw strong, nose a bit crooked as if it had been broken and those eyes…

 _Sweet mercy. Save me._

"I do. Ten of them."

"Mind if I see them?"

Her heart raced as he offered Lucy his right hand and she took it in her grasp, 'pretending' to study them as he asked, "What's the verdict?"

"A good set. Long. Probably able to handle a dog without getting bitten or running away." Lucy dropped his hand with a mischievous little smile as his lips twitched again.

"Needing someone to help you escape an overprotective dog?"

"Yeah, I do. And I was hoping you could be it."

Gray leaned closer and looked at Lucy with those deep blue eyes, her heart pattering away in her chest as he murmured, "What makes you think I'll be able to handle it?"

"With hands like that, I think you'll be fine."

She reached up on her tippy toes subconsciously, whether to challenge him or get closer, Lucy don't know; but when their noses brushed, she felt a drop of heat touch her stomach and begin to fan over her limbs like liquid lust.

Lucy balanced myself on her toes, holding the bookshelf besides them and he leaned against it with his arm, watching her so intensely that Lucy struggle to keep his gaze.

"It's just a date Gray." Lucy whispered, wondering if his silence meant he was going to decline the invitation which would seriously lead her to a pimply road.

His head tilted, their noses brushing again as Lucy smiled, his cool mint smell surrounding her effortlessly, "You might even like it."

She bit her lip as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"What time should I pick you up?"

* * *

"We already apologized Lucy!" Natsu followed his friend through her house, seemingly unaware of the things she was arranging. Lucy grabbed herbest earrings, staring at her best friends in the mirror with an easy smile.

"I know! I said you were forgiven."

"Then why can't we hang out tonight?" Lisanna cried out, flailing about as Lucy slipped the earrings in, giving her a look.

 _I mean, seriously, I was wearing heels._

 _I had curled my hair a little, I was wearing cute outfit._

 _How is she so oblivious?_

"We just can't." Lucy sighed, resisting the urge to wipe under her eyes which would smudge her make-up.

"But _why?"_ They said at the same time, which made her both grin and high five. Lucy smiled at their maturity before brushing past them, glancing at the clock as she walked past.

Almost seven which is when Gray had planned to pick her up.

They followed Lucy noisily, complaining and demanding a reason when she grabbed her handbag from her bed.

Lisanna stopped her rant about the duties of being somebodies best friend and something she saw must have _finally_ clicked.

"You are going out?" She asked Lucy who grinned cheerfully, "Yes, I am."

"Cobra is giving you another chance?" Natsu gawked, as if efficiently surprised Lucy even got a second date. She had to agree with him there, despite it not being her fault at all, Lucy had a feeling Erik would be avoiding her for a _long_ time.

"Actually, no. I'm going out with someone different tonight."

The doorbell rang which made Lisanna and Natsu jump, Lucy just continued to smile and pointed to the stairs, "That would be him now."

They glanced at each other before rushing, missing Lucy's smile that quickly turned into a cheeky little smirk.

Once Lucy got to hallway just as Natsu ripped the door open, hearing his threatening bellow.

"Who _dares_ take our Lucy out- Gray?" His voice lost its loudness and Lucy turned the corner to find Lisanna and Natsu gaping at the dark haired man in the door.

"I'm almost ready Gray." She sung, smile innocently when they turned to her with wide eyes. Gray's eyes held amusement and the tiniest smudge of a smirk.

"Sure. Take your time."

"What _exactly_ is this?" Lisanna found her voice as Lucy grabbed her purse from the side table, stuffing it into her bag.

"I'm taking Lucy out." Gray stared at Lucy while she wasn't looking, smiling when she fiddled with her hair.

Natsu noticed this and bristled, "No way. Lucy needs someone _nice._ Not an icy bastard like you."

"Cold hands, warm heart." Lucy stated as she yelled up the stairs, "Mom, I'm heading off now!"

"Okay darling, have fun! Hi Gray!"

Lucy bit her lip at her Mom's response and Gray stepped past the Cerberus, choosing to shout back, "Hello Mrs Heartfilia!"

Gray had been introduced to Lucy's mom at the multiple sporting events they attended, since the Heartfilia's were trustees on the school board.

"Layla, are you _really_ going to let her go out with this _guy_?"

"Gray's a sweetheart Natsu. I'll leave the growling to you."

Natsu, true to Layla's words, growled and eyed Gray suspiciously.

Lucy smiled.

"I don't like this. How are we going to scare Gray off?" Lisanna protested as Lucy slipped her hand into Gray's, a silent urge to _move_ before they decided to join them spontaneously.

Gray followed behind with a smirk, "You _don't._ I'm taking Lucy out, end of story."

"But why _him?"_ Natsu groaned, looking torn between shaking Lucy and throttling Gray. Lucy smiled at him innocently, blinking, "He's got nice fingers."

They both wore a face of pure bewilderment which made Gray chuckle. Once they got outside, Lucy glanced back and smiled, "Don't follow us."

"You can if you want, won't make a difference." Gray smirked as Lucy shook her head, continuing to pull him towards the street.

The door swung closed and they listened to the hushed argument.

"Do you think we spooked them?"

Lucy giggled as he lead her to his car, "I think Natsu was about to have an aneurysm where he stood."

He opened the door for her and she smiled, placing a hand on his upper arm with a twinkle in her eyes, "Thank you."

He smirked, leaning closer, "You are _very_ welcome."

Their lips brushed gently and the sound of a crash made Lucy jump, looking towards her house. She winced.

"Let's get out of here."

"That's an excellent idea." She climbed into the car as Gray saluted her house with his rude finger. She laughed at Natsu's face which was smashed against the glass, glaring at them both.

* * *

 **Let me know if you guys like it -**

 **as always leave a review,**

 **and stay fresh ;)**


	6. Brown

**Mr Robot AU**

 **a nalu fic named brown because it's dirty and grimy and I'm sleepy.**

* * *

Natsu stared down at the laptop, his leg bouncing slightly as the program began to hack into the first firewall. The joint he had rolled was sitting between his fingers, almost burning his skin and he absentmindedly played with his lip piercing, tugging and rotating it with his tongue.

The screen flashed white before the large block letters made him curse sharply, anger building inside of his chest rapidly. It was the seventh time that he had been blocked from the system, and none of his programs that broke previous firewalls were working.

He took a long drag of the joint, leaving a burning sensation at the back of his throat as he let the taste fight away his anxiety.

Natsu cracked his knuckles lightly and began to hit the keyboard, attempting to keep his emotions level despite the crippling paranoia that was shifting around inside him.

He leaned back when he hit enter, wondering if he needed something _stronger_ than marijuana when a soft tap at his door made him jump.

Natsu decided he would ignore it, but a soft voice at the door made his resolve weaken.

"Natsu…? Are you home?"

 _Lucy._

He slowly stood up, glancing at the time on his laptop, noting how late it was before making his way to the door. It would always be true that Natsu didn't do _well_ with people; chalk it up to social anxiety disorder and the like, one of the people he felt _mostly_ comfortable with, was Lucy.

She had been his close friend since they were teenagers, younger even. She had gotten him a job, she had _helped_ when he had lost his Dad, and above all, she was supportive.

If he was doing something stupid, safe from a judgemental look, he knew she'd have his back.

They hadn't been in contact for a few weeks, after Natsu had made it clear that he didn't like her current boyfriend, Sting. Apart from a few emails and running into each other around the office building, they hadn't spoken.

Which led Natsu to the question as to why she was showing up at his place, at two in the morning?

He peeked through the peephole as she knocked again, fidgeting slightly before he sighed, unlocking the latch and pulling it open. She stood there, blonde silky hair pushed down by a beanie, dressed in jeans and a hoodie that looked suspiciously alike to one of his.

"Hey." She murmured, licking her lips and he gazed at her for a split second, noticing how her shoulders were drawn tight and her brow was pinched.

He was surprised he could notice _anything_ when the heavy anvil of stress, anxiety and other things pressed down on his chest.

"Hey." He replied, stepping to the side silently to let her in. Her nose was pink, probably because of the snow outside his crummy apartment. Normally he wouldn't attempt to hack in his apartment, due to _past_ experiences, but it was only a test try and he was somewhat confident — if a little anxious about pushing the boundaries of his paranoia — that his I.P address was untraceable.

He closed the door and locked it, turning around to shift on his feet when she glanced around, taking in the mess. He wondered if he had to offer her a drink before asking her why she was here.

He also wondered if she was wearing makeup or if her lips were always that pink.

Lucy glanced over at him, tinkering with the sleeves of the jumper that was noticeably bigger than her frame in the slightly better lighting of his apartment.

"I'm going to get myself something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Natsu almost smiled at her uncanny ability on to make herself comfortable when it was clear, he wasn't sure how to approach her sudden appearance.

"No. Thanks." She nodded and want over to the fridge as a beep drew his attention to his computer. The screen flashed white and he was greeted with block letters, making him grit his teeth in frustration.

He'd have to talk to Mr. Makarov tomorrow about a new way to get past the first wall.

He watches as Lucy grabs herself a bottle of water and sits down on his bed, before closing his laptop.

"Why are you up so late?" She questions, her voice curious as Natsu rolls his shoulders, "Had some stuff to try out. Didn't work."

She nodded quietly, avoiding his eyes as she took a long drink of water. Natsu watched as her throat works the liquid down before glancing away, trying to ignore the tightening in his stomach.

He sits down on his desk chair, and grabs the bag of weed he bought this morning, preparing to roll himself another joint when he glances at Lucy. His mouth dries as he watches Lucy remove her jumper, _slowly_ , revealing nothing but a lacy bra beneath.

The deep blue colour against her milky skin makes her curvaceous bust seem flawless, and he notes that the cloth around the bra is almost _see-through._

He closes his eyes and hears her voice, "Natsu? Is something wrong?"

He licks his lips, letting out a shaky breath whilst asking, "Why… why are you -" The minute he opens his eyes, he flinched at her big brown eyes, questioning him because she's still wearing the jumper, she's not _half naked_ in front of him.

 _This is a great time for a delusion._ He growls at his mental state, wondering why that hallucination attacked him then, they normally revolve around the _work_ he does of a night time — sometime of a day.

"Why am I here?" Lucy, _God bless her_ , interprets the question an entirely different way and he's glad. He'd rather not admit he just imagined her taking her top off. He nods quietly, trying to focus on rolling a joint when she sighs.

"I found out Sting was cheating on me a few days ago." His eyes glance up, making sure what he heard wasn't a delusion — then again, sometimes, he couldn't tell the difference — and his chest curdled and throbbed in something like fear at the sad distant look in her eyes.

Natsu had no idea what to say, and by Lucy's wry little smile, she knew he didn't as well.

"You don't have to say anything. I guess I was just lonely."

A shocked half laugh let his mouth before he could stop it, "And you decided to come to _me?_ A guy with a drug problem, enough mental issues to sink a large ship and a classically useless person in general?"

"You aren't useless. And you aren't just a 'guy'. You're one of my closest friends." She told him sweetly, and even that made him shift. The jittery feeling in his legs wasn't exactly _unpleasant,_ just strange. He remember that Lisanna, his ex-girlfriend and drug supplier, had made him feel calm and a little more… _confident._

Lucy didn't have that effect. She made him feel nervous and weird but also hopeful and a little, wanted. He didn't know how to handle that but he was sure Erza, his therapist would have a field day trying to get him explain.

That's why he had avoided all subjects Lucy in his sessions.

"Back to earth, yet?" Lucy teased, and he blinked, lips in an expressionless line as he realised, she had watched him zone into his own thoughts, his own monologue of swirling thoughts and heavy burdens.

"Is there… anything I can do?" He gulped after asking it, too busy watching her play with a strand of hair absentmindedly, to remember to breath and function.

She pursed her lips in thought, before wondering out loud, "I know you don't like being touched…"

He wanted to tell her then, that when they shared that… _accidental_ kiss in the subway, he hadn't felt sick or squirrelly. More like, excited and dizzy. _That_ was a good feeling. But he kept quiet, waiting for her request.

"But I wouldn't mind a hug." She said quietly, as if saying it any louder would scare him off. And with the way Lucy made him feel, it was very possible.

"I'm not the greatest hugger." He admitted, almost sheepishly and she smiled a little, brown eyes staring up into his almost playfully.

"You just need to hug me. I'm not going to grade it."

Natsu felt anxiety pinch at his skin, making him feel prickly and breathless at the thought of being touched. Lucy watched him silently, eyes caring and understanding, patient.

That's all Lucy was, someone who never would pressure him. But wouldn't shy away from getting him to take a step out of his comfort zone.

He stood up and she tilted her head, eyes big and warm. A second later, she got to her feet and gave him the smallest smile.

After taking a deep breath in, he stepped closer to her and she copied the movement. His heart raced inside his chest, wondering if it was adrenaline or apprehension.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered, tugging on his lip ring as Lucy rolled her eyes teasingly and stepped into his arms. She wrapped her hands tightly around his waist and he gently placed one of his hands on the back of her head, absentmindedly stroked her hair.

She cuddled towards him and the smell of vanilla made him close his eyes. He felt her bury her head into his chest, and struggled to remain still, wondering how long it would take. How long should a _friend_ hug another.

"Are you feeling squirmy?"

Her question made him jolt and a dry smile pulled at his lips, amused at how she could read his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your birthday… _again._ " He stared slowly, his voice low as she sighed against him, their bodies brushing, "It's okay. I appreciate the apology."

She leaned back, still very much in his space and gazed up at him. He tugged on his piercing again, pinching the silver piece between his teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Natsu murmured back, as Lucy shrugged a little, his arms hanging off her shoulders, "I'm okay. That was a solid 8.7 hug."

His lips twitched, "I thought you weren't going to grade it."

She smiled, and leaned up, her bottom lip brushing his piercing very softly before dropping back onto her toes. His skin tingled again, only this time, it wasn't a painful experience.

It left his heart slightly faster and his breathing a little quicker.

"What are you doing Lucy?" He asked her quietly, keeping his body still and feeling his stomach muscles tense.

She blinked, before looking away, "Sorry. I shouldn't have come." She stepped back, and whilst Natsu couldn't be labelled a confident guy, he could be slightly impulsive — which didn't help his paranoid state — and grabbed her wrist when she went to turn around.

She stumbled and her eyes shot down to his grip on her.

"...Natsu?"

His throats closed up and he closed his eyes to try and battle the seeping nerves that threatened his mental state. She watched him closely, bringing her other hand to press gently against his chest as the room blurred and tilted.

"Breathe." She whispered, twisting them so she could lightly push him into a sitting position on the bed. She crouched down as he struggled the breathe, blinking rapidly to fight the wave of cold that threatened to envelope him.

"Natsu." Her voice was the only clear thing he could manage to pay attention to, as her hands went up to his face, cupping his cheeks. He gazed at her silently, focusing on her deep brown eyes as she smiled softly, "Don't overthink it."

 _It? What?_

Natsu's mind scrambled for an answer to what she was saying, and it frustrated him because he felt like he _knew_ what she was talking about. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his softly, warm breath brushing his face.

The cold receded, only slightly as she leaned back.

 _Again._ A voice in his mind begged, but he couldn't force the words out.

"Can you tell me what you need?"

He glanced over to his joint, which was sitting, unlit on his desk and she followed his gaze. Lucy didn't tell him no, or try and convince him he didn't need it. She just stood up and walked across the room slowly, grabbing it and the lighter before making her way back to him.

She sat down beside him, careful not to touch and Natsu numbly realised she wasn't trying to change his ways. Weed calmed him down. Ever since he had been trying to stay clean off the harder stuff, he found himself slowly using other methods to keep his mental straight in a blurry line.

It could never be straight to him, it was either blurry and lightly shaking; or jumping around with serious highs and lows.

He watched her as he lit it up, taking two long puffs before handing it to him. When his hand shook, she gently steadied it, and said nothing.

They sat there, sharing the joint and somewhere along the blurry lines of his mind, he found himself reaching out and taking her hand.

She didn't react apart from squeezing it, and his close call to a crumbling low was forgotten on that winter's night.


	7. Cyan

**Named Cyan because... dammit, you see right through me**

 **Nalu - RATED M. If you want to skip the M, stop before the stuff. :)**

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself happily, strolling down the confectionery aisle with a basket hooked around her elbow. Cana followed her groggily, looking around with red ringed eyes.

"Cana, do you want to borrow my sunglasses?" Levy questioned, pushing a trolley of her own a few meters back as Cana's head turned to the bluenettes slowly, eyes narrowing.

"Why haven't you offered me them before?"

Levy gave her a sheepish smile, "It's kind of cool to see you hungover. I swear, I've never seen you hungover in the twenty three years we've known each other."

Lucy laughed which made Cana growl and snatch the sunglasses away from Levy's hands.

The blonde stopped in front of the chocolate bars, peering at the choices before grabbing a few and plopping them into her basket. Cana, equipped with sunglasses, strolled over and took a look at the contents.

"That's a lot of batteries Lu, stocking up for your vibrator?" Cana cackled as Levy spluttered. Lucy, used to her friends teasing, just smiled sweetly, "I don't need any batteries for my vibrator until the year 2040. It's part of my apocalypse survival kit. Water, canned food and batteries for my vibrator."

This made Cana laugh harder and Levy even cracked a giggle, "Nice priorities you have, Lucy."

The smiling blonde shrugged, "If I'm going to die in a nuclear explosion, I want to go out with a bang."

Cana, who had been trying to gain control of her laughter, lost it once again and wrapped an arm around Lucy's neck.

"I think you are my soul mate."

Lucy smiled at her best friend, "I thought Bacchus was your soulmate."

"He stopped being my soulmate when he doesn't laugh at my post-sex jokes." Cana complained as Levy shook her head, "Saying 'it looks like a mushroom' isn't a joke. It's insulting."

Lucy laughed, as Cana pouted, "I told you that in confidence Levy. And look, Lucy's laughing so it must be funny!"

"She's laughing because it's funny to _us._ Not to a man you just had sex with!"

"That's sexism and I don't appreciate it!" Cana argued back loudly and Lucy pressed her lips together to stop the laughter wanting to rip from her mouth. She glanced over the top of the short shelving units, catching a glimpse of pink hair.

She tilted her head, before a gasp ripped out of her throat.

 _Pink hair. Cocky grin. Scarf in the summer._

Two dark grey eyes seemed to notice someone was looking at him and glanced around before finding hers. She squeaked and dropped down to the floor, which paused Levy and Cana's argument.

Her heart pounded inside her chest as images of the last time she had seen _him._ A muffled whimper left her as Levy asked hesitantly, "Lucy? Is something wrong?"

Realizing her friends were still standing upright, and looking down at her, she grabbed their wrists and yanked them down.

Cana almost went face first into the floor but managed to right herself, lifting her sunglasses up to pin Lucy with a red-eyed glare, "What's is your _problem?"_

"We have to get out of here." Lucy hissed, making shooing motions with her hands to prompt the girls to crawl towards the exit when Levy blinked, confused.

"I haven't finished my shopping yet."

 _How could she think of shopping at a time like this?_

Lucy resisted the urge to throttle her friends, who were staring at her as if she had a serious issue.

"We need to go, _now!"_

"Why?" Cana questioned before a deep, amused tone made her still from her squatting stance.

"Lucy Heartfilia? Is that you?"

Levy and Cana both glanced up at the same time, their eyes widening as Lucy winced, not bothering to turn back around.

"Um, no. That's not me. I think you have me confused with someone else." She lied, laughing nervously as she scuttled closer to her friends, ready to leap up and run as the devil chuckled.

"Lucy… who is that guy?" Levy whispered as Cana stood up, "Who cares? He's hot."

Lucy scrambled to grab Levy before she also stood up but barely missed, as Natsu greeted, "I'm Natsu. Friends of Lucy?"

"Are you… an ex-boyfriend?" Cana asked accusingly, as Lucy groaned loudly, still crouched and watching the exit for the chance to run.

"Lucy! Stand up and introduce us!" Levy yanked Lucy to her feet, as Natsu replied, "Lucy and I never dated."

"That's a very… _specific_ answer." Cana squinted at him as Lucy turned around, wincing at his knowing smile.

 _Dammit._

"Guys, this is Natsu. Natsu, this is guys."

Levy slapped Lucy on the arm with a cheerful laugh, "I'm sorry! Lucy is normally much more polite. I'm Levy, and this is Cana."

Lucy grumbled, flinching away as Natsu slowly raked his eyes over her figure, before hiding a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you both." He said politely, giving them his twinkly stupid smile before turning to the blonde as something warm curled up in her stomach, making her gulp nervously.

"It's been too long Lucy. How are you?"

"I'm good. Great. Fantastic." Lucy blurted, itching to leave when Cana asked, "So how do you two know each other, _exactly?_ "

"Well…" Natsu began, as Lucy cut him off, "It's really not important. Like, on a scale of one to ten, it's a minus two."

Her friends stared at her as if she was going insane and she didn't bother to argue the look, because Natsu's eyes on her made her twitch wildly.

"Right…" Cana shared a look with Levy as Lucy laughed loudly, making Cana and Levy jump in surprise.

"Well, it's been _great_ seeing you Natsu but I'm really busy and we have to go." Lucy tugged on her friends, grateful when they began to follow her, escaping Natsu's amused eyes.

They had gotten to the other end of the aisle when he called, "My Dad framed your wanted poster, he called you his 'Wild Child'."

Lucy gulped at Cana's accusatory look and Levy's surprised gaze at Natsu's words. But, pushing past the rolling humiliation and the riveting _need_ to get _out_ of here, something stubborn ignited inside her.

Something that she wanted to call '17 year old Lucy'.

She dropped her clutch on Cana and Levy, and felt red fill her cheeks in anger. She swirled on her feet and began to stomp towards Natsu with a fiery glare.

He stood at the end of the aisle, a cocky _stupid_ beautiful smirk on his lips as she hissed, venomously, "I _apologised._ It's not my fault that his _son_ lacked proper guard skills."

"You also skipped town the very next day, and your _apology_ was written on a Dunkin Donut napkin." Natsu replied, smirk widening as Lucy growled.

"Nobody _told_ me I had to stay. You have _no proof_ that I did it."

"That's true, the only proof we had was a blonde teenager seducing a young adult so she could slip past him. Pops and I ruled it off to my animal magnetism."

"Get over yourself Dragneel. I wouldn't have had to seduce you if you had not _been_ there in the first place." She poked his chest threateningly as he loomed over her, reminding just how _tall_ he was compared to her.

She didn't back down. She never did when it came to Natsu _fucking_ Dragneel.

"Or maybe you just couldn't handle the fact I _was_ there and wanted to leave me like I left you in science class. Horny and needy." He licked his lips and added in a rougher tone, "Wet."

Lucy felt that warm feeling slither through her body again, and she struggled to stop the gasp that ached to leave her mouth.

 _Stupid Natsu with his stupid silver tongue._

"Let's be serious here Natsu. The only time _you_ have ever made me wet, was when you _threw_ me into the pool at Macy's birthday party." Lucy denied as Natsu shrugged, his stance aggressively hot and his eyes dark with _naughty_ things Lucy refused to acknowledge.

"You tripped."

The gasp ripped out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she felt her fist ball up. He leaned closer and she realised, he hadn't changed _a bit._ He wanted to rile her up, and she had to beat down the exhilarating feeling of _being_ riled up.

 _Lucy was known to be very levelheaded._

There wasn't many people that could get on her nerves like Natsu could, did.

Her high school years had been full of impossible arguments and general distaste towards each other.

She took a deep breath in and smiled sweetly, "You know what, I'm glad I ran into you. It's nice to see you haven't changed _one_ bit."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "And you have? You still look like the same _princess_ I knew."

"Funny, you seem to have a thing for princesses. I mean, why else would you chase me around like a dog?" Lucy shot back as he chuckled roughly, leaning over even closer so his breath rushed her face.

"You wish I chased you, love."

"I actually wish that you'd do the opposite and go away. But you were always so _un-obedient._ I remember Sheriff Dragneel needing to put his son in a holding cell a few times." Lucy purred as Natsu smirked, eyes glinting with satisfaction.

"Darling, whenever I was in a cell, it was guaranteed _you_ were right there with me."

Images of Sheriff Dragneel — or Igneel as Lucy had come to know him — locking them up in different cells, but always opposite each other came flying back.

 _Natsu and Lucy were not the best influence on each other when they were younger._

"But the difference is Natsu, I always won." Lucy smiled coyly and patted his chest gently, "And I always will."

* * *

"You have grown into a beautiful young lady Lucy. I'm very glad you came a visited me." Igneel Dragneel smiled and Lucy returned it sweetly, taking a sip of the tea he had offered.

"I really am sorry for driving that golf buggy into the lake. I should have stayed in town."

Igneel waved it off, "Your father paid the damages. We only put your wanted poster up around town to make an… _example_ out of you."

"Silvertowns own misfit princess, I'm guessing?" Lucy laughed, as Igneel joined her, his voice warm and smooth. His grin reminded her of Natsu and she resisted the urge to cackle evilly.

"You were one handful. I remember Natsu coming back from school, _covered_ in glitter and paint one afternoon."

Lucy struggled with her laughter and shook her head, "He put a salamander in my locker, and stole my gym clothes the day before."

"All's fair in love and war, Lucy." Igneel winked and she couldn't help but giggle, finding Igneel's presence exactly how it was when she was younger.

 _Amazing_ when he was glad to see you.

Of course, being carted around in the back of his station car was a different story.

The front door opened and Lucy smiled evilly when she heard Natsu, "Pops? I'm here to fix the radiator then I gotta get home. Storms coming this evening."

"In here son! You'll never guess who paid me a visit." Igneel boasted back, eyeing Lucy's evil smile with amusement before asking, "Some more tea?"

"Oh please."

Natsu entered the room just as Igneel leaned over to pour Lucy another cupful of tea. He stopped in his tracks when their eyes met and she smiled, "When I ran into you at the grocery store last week, I couldn't resist coming around and visiting Sheriff Dragneel."

"Igneel, darling, we've been through enough grey hairs for you to call me Igneel."

Lucy smiled smugly at Natsu, relishing in the way his eyes twitched before turning to Igneel, "Natsu was so _lovely_ in the grocery store. It was a bucket and a half of memories. You've raised a _fine_ son."

Igneel choked back a laugh, "You two probably gave people a fright, if I know your _relationship_ well enough."

"A few casualties, nothing serious." Lucy joked charmingly, thanking Igneel when he leaned back, munching on a biscuit. He eyed Natsu who was too busy staring at the blonde on his _father's_ couch, acting like an innocent angel.

"Natsu, it's rude to stare at people."

"It's okay Igneel. He's probably just surprised that he _finally_ got a girl on this couch after all these years." Lucy jested lightly, as Igneel's booming laugh snapped Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Dad, I mean, from the way Lucy hovered over me in high school, I should have assumed she'd be one of the _many_ girls sitting on that couch."

Lucy's nose crinkled in distaste, biting her lip to keep her snappy tone in, before staring blankly, "I hope you've disinfected this couch Igneel, I wouldn't want you to get sick from one of Natsu's _many_ guests."

"Now, now kids." Igneel intervened when the two glared at each other heatedly, "You've all grown up since high school. Lucy was just telling me how she's an English teacher now Natsu, isn't that impressive?"

"I'm admiring on the inside, Pop's." Natsu sat down beside Lucy, way too close for comfort. She shuffled over, and he moved closer, purposely taking up all the space.

She gave him _the_ look; ' _move your fat ass away from me'_.

He returned it; ' _get out of my house first'_

"Lucy, you never told me what grade you teach?"

"At the moment I work in the primary districts. 8 - 11 year olds." She informed him as Igneel smiled, "I bet if you taught any older, you'd be the teacher of the year."

Lucy blushed, a little pleased at the compliment and opened her mouth to thank him when Natsu cut in, taking a biscuit from the tray.

"She'd be even _more_ popular if they knew how short her skirt was back in High School."

Lucy's palm twitched and she struggled to keep the smile on her lips, "My fashion decisions were a little more daring when I was younger, I can admit. Of course, it's not like I had a _mullet_ or anything. Thank god."

Igneel leaned back at Lucy's innocent remark as Natsu growled, "That was Ma's fault."

"Where is Mrs Dragneel? I was hoping to give her some old books for the library." Lucy ignored Natsu entirely as Igneel smiled at the mention of his lovely wife.

"She's in Switzerland for a charity book launch for a week or so. I wasn't able to go with her this time, unfortunately. Not as young as I used to be."

"You pull off grey, very well." Lucy teased and Igneel let out a booming laugh. She heard Natsu sigh helplessly and glanced at him.

He caught her eye and she smiled smugly, winking at him.

He groaned.

* * *

Igneel eyed them, amused from their seats on Natsu's childhood bedroom's floor. A bottle of vodka sat between them and two shot glasses were tipped upside down.

Lucy was a sight, hair in a messy bun whilst she coughed roughly. Natsu didn't look any better, hair sticking on ends as he laughed at her.

"Can't handle it, Princess?"

"Natsu, bite my highly educated ass." Lucy shot back, as Igneel coughed a laugh, eyeing the storm outside.

"I'm heading to bed kids. Lucy, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you _can't_ go home no matter how much Natsu aggravates you."

"Because of the storm or because I'm your favorite out of the both of us?" Lucy asked as Igneel grinned, "Both. You are like the daughter I never had."

"Aw, Igneel." Lucy cooed as Natsu screwed up his face, "Pop's. Don't tempt her. She'll stay in spite me."

Lucy laughed mockingly, "It's _adorable_ how you think my decisions are impacted by you in _any_ way."

"It's _adorable_ that you come to my house, insult me and drink my vodka." Natsu eyed her as Lucy smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't have to drink your vodka if you had taste. What are you, 14?"

"I surely hope you didn't drink when you were 14, Lucy." Lucy had forgot that Igneel was leaned up against the door, and turned back to him with an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"She drank a whole bottle of vodka to herself when she was 14-"

Lucy threw her shoe at Natsu with a glare and he matched it as Igneel chuckled.

"Alright kids, night."

"Good night. Thanks for letting me stay." Lucy sung as he grinned and walked out, shutting the door soundly behind him.

When she turned back around, Natsu was filling up the next shot for the both of them. She steeled her insides, and reached for the shot immediately, wanting to have it done before Natsu.

Two shots later, the pair were reminiscing about all their 'fun' times in high school. Back to the bed, and legs stretched out in front of them, Natsu took a swig of the vodka bottle before handing it to Lucy.

"I remember punching Barnie Simmons in the face for implying you were a _slut."_

"I pulled out Macy _what's-her-face_ extensions when she called you a moron."

Natsu nodded with a slight smirk on his face, "Don't you think it's strange that we could rip into each other like crazy but the moment anybody else tried too, all gloves were off?"

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think it was strange. It was sort of, like, _I_ could pick on you, but _nobody_ else could."

"I felt the exact same way." Natsu watched as Lucy took a gulp of vodka and screwed up her nose. He briefly noticed how cute she was when she opened her mouth to make a ' _blah'_ noise.

They sat there in silence before she asked, head plopping onto his shoulder, "I am curious about one thing."

"Hm?" He grabbed the bottle from her as she bit her lip before asking, "What was with that Science class? I mean, you came in and did _that._ "

Natsu remember immediately what she was talking about and with the liquid courage, admitted, "I had heard you and Patrick got to second base. I couldn't believe it. When I came into the classroom, you were _destroying_ him and demanding he tell the truth. You looked so _fired_ up and he was practically pissing himself. It was hot."

"That's what does it for you?" Lucy snickered, and he sighed, as if she was extremely _taxing_ on him.

"So, for a brief moment, I wanted to see what you were like when you are flustered. And then I did."

"I was not flustered." Lucy argued around a yawn as he chuckled, "You stammered. Of all the ears of that fiery sharp tongue, I had _never_ heard you stutter before. Your ears got all pink and your breathing got heavy."

"It's because I wanted to slap you silly." Lucy lied, which made Natsu smirk, "Maybe. But, you have to admit, I _got_ to you."

"I admit nothing. I think you are being full of yourself. Not everyone finds your 'animal magnetism' attractive, Natsu."

"That's true. But I bet, I could get you riled up with just a few words and some light touches." Natsu bragged and the stubbornness in Lucy poked it's head out.

"No. Nope. Not possible."

Natsu laughed at her denial which just angered her further and she took the bottle from his grasp, and turned to him.

"Okay. Let's do this then."

Natsu kept laughing, "You're drunk."

"Tipsy. But still coherent." She corrected but then waved off his words, "Unless you are all bark and no bite." He taunted and he sat up, the challenge lighting in his eyes.

"You'll regret it in the morning. You'll be left warm and wanting." He stated and she scoffed, ignoring the way her ears felt warm.

"How much you want to bet?"

"Twenty dollars."

"Child's play." She snorted, before smiling coyly, "Two hundred. And bragging rights."

"Deal." They shook hands on it and he shuffled so he was facing her.

"Turn around."

This made Lucy narrow her eyes suspiciously, but she abided with the order, yawning.

"You've got five minutes."

"I'll only need two." He replied and she rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with."

The room was a little warm and it made Lucy close her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. She probably should have felt tense or nervous but Natsu had never made her feel nervous, angry and annoyed, yes but never nervous.

She felt him shift behind her and opened her mouth to shoot back a smart comment when he murmured, "Want to know what I thought when I first saw you in the grocery store?"

"Sure." She replied sarcastically and he chuckled softly, the noise making stupid tiny hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

"I couldn't get over at how _gorgeous_ you had gotten. You were cute before Lucy, but fuck, seeing you like this was a shock."

Lucy yawned, choosing not to reply but she listened closely as his hand brushed the side of her neck, swiping away the hair that had fallen out of her bun.

She fought not to move as his thumb slid up to her ear, his voice a throaty deep rumble, "And when you went to walk away, I knew exactly what to say to make you stick around. I could practically feel you fighting with yourself, deciding whether to walk away or stay. Put me in my place."

"So me ripping you to shreds does turn you on." Lucy applauded herself at the fact her voice was steady, strong.

"I love that look you get in your eyes. Telling me to go fuck myself, just drives me _crazy."_

"Yeah?" She hummed, biting her lip as his thumb and forefinger pinched lightly at her earlobe.

 _That wasn't fair. Ears are delicate._

She opened her mouth to complain that fact and demand he play fair when he slipped his thumb along the groove of her neck.

She struggled to keep her spine still, torn between melting and tensing up.

She felt his warm breath brush against her neck and couldn't help the small gasp. If he noticed, he didn't say anything.

"You smell so good."

She doubted that, she felt like she smelled like vodka and perfume. Not the best mix, but she listened, curious.

"Talk to me."

She blinked at his command and replied, her voice a little weak, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. You're a smart girl. Figure it out."

She scoffed, "I'm a woman, you prehistoric ass."

He chuckled and it made her spine immediately straighten, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip as his breath rushed over her.

Her stomach tightened and she demanded, "Kick it up a notch. I'm not fragile. You won't break me."

"Oh yeah? I bet you make the cutest broken noises when you are coming though."

She let out a shaky breath at that, surprised at how deep and vulgar his voice sounded.

"Nothing to say? Tell me Lucy, are you a screamer? I bet you are. I bet I could make you scream until your voice is hoarse and your body is shaking."

"Confident, aren't you?" She replied softly, jolting when his lips brushed against her neck softly.

"Don't need to be confident to know that you are affected."

"I'll deny it until I'm in the ground."

"Will you deny it when you are in my bed?"

"That almost sounds like an invitation, Natsu. I don't think you could handle me in bed." Lucy hummed, closing her eyes when he nosed at her neck, nuzzling her gently.

"I bet I could."

"You haven't won this bet. Maybe finish the first one off before making another." Lucy suggested breathily as he pressed a very soft kiss to her neck, followed by another and another. Goose-flesh erupted over her skin and she played with her lip, tugging and biting.

"Oh yeah? So you aren't wet? Your nipples aren't hard? Your heart isn't beating fast?"

"Nope."

She felt his hands slide up from where they had been resting on her waist, to her chest, stilling for a second. She understood the silent ask for permission and didn't say anything, hoping he could get the message.

His hands sought out her nipples, lightly plucking which earned him a light shaky moan.

"These feel hard Luce, poor things, probably just waiting to be kissed… licked…"

She let out a stuttering breath, leaning further into his grasp as he smiled against her neck, "I can also feel your heart. Did I make it beat this fast?"

She breathed heavily, feeling her body squirm before jolting with a high moan when he pinched one nipple, "Answer me."

"Yes." She reached her hands back, trying to grasp something when Natsu shuffled, his legs going out either way so she could settle between them. She sunk her nails into his jean covered thighs and he murmured, "Good girl."

"I'm _twenty-six_ Natsu, shut the fuck up with the girl shit." She whimpered when he rolled her nipple through her shirt, knowing that this bra was flimsy and thanking the gods she had worn it.

He played with her nipples for a bit, mouthing at her neck. It was teeth, tongue and lips. Probably leaving marks, but that knowledge just made her squirm. Liquid heat filled her body, making things seem more intense and sensitive.

"Should I check between your legs Lucy? Can you tell me what I'll find?"

"Dry." She choked out when he sucked a particularly hard bruise into the skin of her shoulder. He chuckled softly, lightly breathing over the mark which made her shiver.

Both of his hands left her chest, slowly sliding down her body and she bit her lip to keep in her pleas. He was going _so slowly._ She felt like she was going to explode.

His hands slipped into her pants, lightly feeling her underwear which was damp and sticking to her in her arousal. He sucked in a breath.

"You lied, Lucy. Naughty."

"Bite me." She breathed, half wanting him too and he didn't let her down, worrying at a particularly tender spot on her neck, a few inches down from her ear.

One hand stroked her inner thigh while the other began to slide up and down her underwear; she squirmed a little at his teasing, and gasped when he growled.

"Tell me what you want."

She opened her mouth, head falling back as one of his hands left her pants - the one stroking her thigh, _thank goodness_ \- and came up to her chin, tilting her face so he could look down at her. He brushed his lips against hers, hand lightly slipping around her neck when she moved closer to kiss him.

Everytime she went to kiss him, he tightened his grip slightly and teased his lips against hers, just brushing. His eyes were dark, heavy and she fidgeted, a whimpering noise leaving her throat without permission.

"Please." She whined, pushing against his hand and he squeezed very lightly before pressing his lips to hers firmly. They kissed until she was dizzy, until he was panting. His hand left her neck and stroked her cheek, eyes opening mid-way into their kiss to watch her reaction.

He pressed his index finger to the button at the top of her sex, and her body jolted, a whimpering moan leaving her lips.

One of her hands found his and she tugged his hand back, pressing down on it so it slid underneath her panties.

He groaned, fingers now drenched in her warmth, sliding, caressing through her folds.

"So wet for me, Luce. Should I leave you like this?"

"Do it, and you'll wake up with no dick." She threatened with a moan as he kissed her lightly, but his fingers never stopped rubbing.

"Yes, _Princess._ "

He began rubbing and slipping fingers up and down her labia, sometimes stopping to rub light circular motions around her clit and Lucy didn't bother to keep her noises to herself, but did dial them down so Igneel wouldn't hear.

Her legs tensed and her breath stuttered when he pinched her clit, other hand sliding down to separate her sex to get a closer advantage to that tiny little button. He flicked, pinched and soothed it with his strong fingers and she felt herself climb closer to that peak.

"In. In." She begged, and he groaned, closing his eyes so he couldn't see her heavy lidded, pink cheeked face.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, _bastard._ " She yelped when he sunk one finger into her, searching for that spot inside her. She twitched and moaned when his finger brushed it. Noticing her heavy breathing, he began to rub against it, whilst the other hand rubbed her clit softly.

"Are you going to cum?" He murmured, before adding, "Please fucking cum, just for me. You can win this, just _cum._ "

"Close." She whispered, her moans escalating to the point where she had to muffle herself with her hand.

She felt him brush his lips against her forehead before she shattered completely, her whole body tensing and bliss rushing through her in record timing. He held her still as she came, her orgasm making a long whine leave her mouth.

Once she finished, he pulled his finger out and brought it to his mouth, tasting her with a groan.

"I guess even stubborn ones like you have a sweet center."

"Don't ruin my orgasm with speaking." She chided and he chuckled, shuffling them both so he could get a good grip. He stood up shakily, legs a little cramped before dropping her lightly on the bed, rearranging the covers so they covered her.

She kicked her shoes off weakly and he climbed in beside her, as she murmured, "If you stick around, I won't need batteries for my vibrator anymore."

He choked on a laugh, wrapping his arms around her, "Is that an invitation?"

"Just a thought. I haven't had a good orgasm in months. Let me rest."

"Of course, _Princess._ " He teased and she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"Keep calling me that and you'll be sporting a boner for days."

Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead, "God, I didn't think I'd miss the annoying know-it-all from High School."

She laughed into his chest sleepily, "I didn't think I'd ever want to see the cocky delinquent from High School, either."

"Shut up, loser. Don't be sappy."

He grinned when she tightened around him, "I'm going to choke you in your sleep."

"Don't kill me in my childhood bed, Luce. That's just tacky."

"Silence." She grumped, "I'm cuddling."

Natsu smiled, and let her curl further into him, and they both slowly fell asleep.

…

Only to be woken by a smug Igneel the next morning who proclaimed that he always knew it would happen and he just to have needed patience.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **let me know if you liked it with a review**

 **as always guys**

 **stay fresh!**

 **fresh princess xo**


	8. Copper

**ooft. this is going to be a tricky one.**

 **Prompt 2: Date Me, Don't Break Me.**

 **Rating: T+ (swearing)**

 **Words: 1,817**

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes, tears forming stubbornly as the harsh sun annoyingly scorched her skin. She sat on the steps outside of Natsu's fighting studio, after coming up with the idea to surprise him.

What she hadn't expected was a nameless brunette who kissed him playfully and giggled at all his stupid jokes.

She had watched for only a few minutes but it was enough to cause her heart to throb and burn at the sight of it.

She _knew_ that Natsu and her weren't exclusive. It was that simple. They had both agreed to date other people, because at the time, Lucy hadn't wanted a boy-friend and Natsu just wanted to have fun.

That was over a _year_ ago.

Now, after spending so much time with Natsu, she realized she had made a mistake.

She cared about him, more than a friend should have, and never one to beat around the bush, she wanted to confront him and tell him how she felt. She wasn't particularly confident that he would return it, but at least he would know.

And if he didn't return it, she could get out knowing she tried and failed.

But when she had created this plan and ran through the possible scenario's, it never occurred to her that she'd see one of his other… _girls._

She couldn't be entirely unfair to him, she had dated as well. A few here and there, nothing of substance, nothing that made her feel the way Natsu did. But that was just it, _Natsu_ might have enjoyed her company but it wasn't enough.

Lucy would never be enough for a guy like Natsu, so how could she compete with the brunette bomb-shell in there, throwing herself all over him?

"Luce?" Lucy's spine stilled at the familiar voice and her heart shrunk as she opened her eyes, hurried wiping away the few tears that escaped before standing up slowly.

She didn't bother to turn around, focusing on taking long, deep breathes as she chirped, "Hi Natsu!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

She gulped, her voice coming out with a slight tremor, "Oh, I just came to surprise you. But you were busy, so I was going to head home."

 _After having a celebratory pity part for how painful her heart felt, of course._

"Don't head home. We can go get a bite to each. I'm on my lunch break." Natsu offered, and she could feel his warm smile. She clenched her hands tightly, before laughing sheepishly.

"I can't, actually. I have to get back home and write another chapter."

"You've been procrastinating writing that chapter for _weeks_ now Luce, hang out with me and I'll give you some inspiration." Natsu teased and she felt tears swim in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but not today."

Lucy took a deep breath in before stating, "I've really got to focus on getting this book done so I won't be able to hang out with you anymore." She stopped herself, stifling a sob at the ache in her bones. It was like her body was rejecting her plan to cut things off right now, to _not_ put herself through the whole 'unrequited love' thing.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned, his voice now concerned as she rushed out, "Sorry, but I have to go. And I can't talk later so please don't message me."

Her mind shouted at her, calling her a coward but she ignored it and jogged down the last of the steps and rushing off.

She didn't get far down the path towards the town when a warm hand grasped her wrist and stopped her.

"Lucy, what's wrong? It sounds like you are… I'd say breaking up with me, but we aren't together."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just really busy and can't afford distractions." She rambled, as Natsu murmured thoughtfully.

"Distractions…"

She tugged on her wrist, keeping her face pointed away from his as he stated, "Turn around."

Her heart stammered at his firm but gentle tone, and she fought against it, "Why?"

"Just do it Luce, please."

She wiped at her eyes before turning on her heel, surprised at how quickly she caved. Despite having wiped her eyes, she knew what he saw. She was an ugly crier. Something he would have teased her about in any situation other than this one.

Her cheeks turned red, her eyes went blotchy and her nose would even dribble if she had been holding it in for a while.

His dark penetrative gaze searched her face for a moment before his other hand reached up to her face, wiping a thumb against the tear marks.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, brows cinched forward in anger. She almost laughed.

 _Always so quick to protect me._

 _Even from himself._

She tugged on the hand around her wrist but he just tightened his grip, watching her expectantly.

She stammered out an excuse, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

"Lucy. Tell me what happened? Who made you cry?"

 _You._

 _You did._

She sniffled and fought to make her voice strong, "It's my fault."

"No it's not." He argued and she laughed bitterly.

"You don't even know what happened."

"I know you well enough that if it's not your fault, you'll blame it on yourself." He stated and she shook her head, ripping her wrist from his grasp forcefully.

"But it _is_ my fault." She hissed, becoming easily frustrated at how easy she was to cry. She held onto the anger that suddenly burned through her body as he watched her closely.

"What did you do then?"

His question made her scoff, and she ran her hands through her hair, a trait she had been trying to rid herself of.

"It's my fault that I didn't see how I felt for you before it was too late. I don't have any right to get upset, even though _that brunette was all over you_ \- I can't get angry or jealous because you aren't mine and it makes me upset and pissed that I made this stupid rule that we could date other people because I've only just realized that I want you. I don't want to share, I don't want to act like it doesn't bother me. And I came here today to tell you how I felt but when I opened that door, all I saw was _her._ With her stupid pretty hair, and her stupid sparkling smile and now I look like a damn insane person because I _noticed_ those things. And she even laughed at those horrible jokes you seem to think _are so funny,_ which they aren't at all. But that's what you do when you are interested in someone, you act like they are the greatest person to be around and I can't _do_ that because-"

She cut herself off upon seeing the amused smile on his lips, the way his eyes gazed into her soul.

"You like me." He clarified and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not _allowed_ to like you. God, don't you listen?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest which was tricky considering how endowed she was in the breast area.

He tilted his head, "Why aren't you allowed to like me? You are your own person Luce, every-time I tell you, you aren't allowed to do something, you go and do it. That's kind of one of your flaws."

"That is not true."

"You can't sit down in the middle of the path." He told her and she screwed her face up, forgetting the conversation they just had for a few moments.

"Why?"

"You just can't."

"Bite me Natsu, I can do whatever the fuck I want." She dropped herself down and sat crossed legged, glaring at the pavement. She then groaned when she realized he had played her like a damn fiddle.

Tears attacked her from nowhere, sliding down her face as she realized how hopeless she was against him. She ignored him when he sat down opposite her. She kept her gaze glued to the ground.

"Luce, please don't cry." He murmured, reaching forward and using his fingers to wipe them away. She didn't fight him, just closed her eyes and relished in the feel of his warm rough fingertips on her skin.

"I can't do unrequited love for you Natsu, I _can't_." Her voice broke and he moved closer.

"Hey, I'm not asking you too." He hushed her, as she struggled to keep her sobs from reaching her throat. He cupped her face, swiping his thumbs over her cheeks and murmured lowly.

"I hate seeing you cry."

"It's not the greatest feeling either, Natsu." She leaned into his soft touch as he chuckled roughly.

"The girl in the studio?"

Lucy tensed but nodded quietly.

"If she hadn't been there, what were you going to say to me?"

Lucy swallowed, "I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend."

"Just like that?"

"I don't plan heartfelt speeches out." She informed him, bringing her hand to wipe at her nose, "Practiced words lack feeling."

He was quiet before he stated, "It's shit like that, that makes me glad I fell in love with you."

"Shit like what?" She wondered, her brain working slowly as he chuckled, "Sometimes you say things, or do things that remind me how much I fucking love you. Just things that show your soul, because I know everything you say, you mean."

She opened her mouth to agree before what he said finally caught up to her. Her eyes shot up to his and noticed the amused grin on his lips.

"You just said you loved me."

"I did." He rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip and she blinked, "How _long_ have you loved me for?"

"I think it was when I broke my arm and you slapped me over the head and told me to man up." He told her and she laughed, the noise a little lighter as her heart did a hopeful skip.

"It wasn't a break. It was a sprained wrist and one torn ligament."

"It _hurt."_ He grinned as she shook her head, leaning forward, "If you love me, does that mean…?"

"Yeah. No more dating other people. Simple as that."

"Dating each other, exclusively. With pet names."

"We already have pet names."

"But now, I don't have to worry about the brunette also having a pet name, Peach." Lucy stated, smiling when he laughed at his pet-name that she had appointed him a few months ago.

"I hadn't realized you were the jealous type, Vanilla."

"I'm not." She denied, before pressing her lips to his, "I just don't like sharing as much as I used too."

* * *

 **dun.**

 **let me know what you think!**

 **stay fresh!**


	9. Hazel

**I sure can!**

 **Prompt 4: I've Never Heard That One Before (Gruvia)**

 **Rating: K**

 **Words: 1,842.**

* * *

"Last round of the night guys, then I'm closing up." Laxus stated to the 'boys' who were seated along the bar, having got to the bar _Shonen_ , two hours ago.

Natsu sighed and pushed off his stool with a yawn, "I have to head home now anyway. Lucy will start to get worried if I keep her waiting."

"Say hi to my future wife for me," Leo smirked and Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's answering shout, "She is not your future wife!"

All three of them knew Leo was already happily married to Aries, who happened to work at the daycare where Lucy did but it didn't stop Leo from getting Natsu revved up.

Leo's smirk widened and he said nothing, continuing to slurp his beer with a wicked glint in his eyes. Natsu stewed in his own juices for a bit before Gray groaned, "He's just goading you, get out of here, flame brain. Your face is giving me the shits."

Natsu glared at Gray in challenge, "Your own shitty personality gives you the shits stripper, so bite me."

"Kinky." Leo snickered into his fist and both men glared at him, from where he sat in between them, smartly placed there by Laxus to avoid the usual fights.

Natsu shared a few more passing smart remarks before leaving the two.

"Coming over to my place for Sunday night dinner? Aries cooks a mean casserole."

"I thought she didn't like lamb." Gray finished off his beer, leaning back a little when Laxus filled it back up. Then he began shifting seats and wiping over tables, getting ready to close.

"She doesn't. But the baby is giving her an insane craving for it. She cried for an hour last night while eating a lamb cutlet. Says she's eating her family." Leo shrugged and Gray hid a smirk, amused by his lovely wife's antics.

"I think I can come."

Leo took a long gulp of his beer before asking with an air of obvious non-nonchalance, "Should we be setting another place for Meredy or…?"

Gray grimaced and Leo sighed, "You guys broke up already?"

"We were never really together." Gray defended as Leo shook his head, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You, my friend, are a commitment-phobe."

"No, I'm just not interested in labeling relationships I knew will never go anywhere."

"So why bother getting into them in the first place? Lonely? Frustrated?" Leo questioned curiously and Gray sighed, already feeling aggravated even though they had only talked about his lack of a love life for a few minutes.

"I get into half-assed relationships because I'm a jerk. I like the perks of a girlfriend, but I don't like the idea of being tied down to one woman. Or something like that." He remember his therapists smart words, as she diagnosed him with an acute case of narcissism.

He didn't quite agree but it worked better if he didn't argue, Erza was frightening enough.

Leo was quiet for a few seconds before snorting in amusement, "You are a jerk. You deserve the slimiest prostitute of them all."

Gray scoffed and finished off his beer in a few long gulps, before realizing, "Dammit, did that cheap bastard leave without paying his drinks?"

Leo sighed, "I'll pay for his this time."

* * *

After leaving Leo at the street towards his house, Gray continued to walk towards his place, eyeing the dark sky thoughtfully. He couldn't see any stars which meant that it would probably rain soon enough but he never minded the rain.

The streets were quiet and settled for the night, which made him slightly annoyed with how heavy his footsteps sounded.

Once he turned down the side street of small apartments, his phone alerted him to a message and he looked down as he continued to stroll. Oblivious to a certain blue-haired woman who was out at eleven o'clock, watering her flowers. She hummed cheerfully, not noticing anything but her blooming winter jasmine.

She was so occupied with her task, and he was occupied with sending an angry text to Natsu that she slipped on a puddle of water and the hose went flying. Gray felt a slap of water hit his stomach, effectively drenching his shirt and held his phone away from him, gazing down at his abdomen in shock.

 _What the hell?_

"Oh! Juvia is so sorry!" He looked up at the frightful voice, as a woman wearing a dark purple sundress, a light cardigan and slippers came running up to him. The hose lay in the garden, still running which made her wince as the stranger grimaced.

Her heart pounded in her chest as two deep blue eyes stared at her, almost pinching into a glare which made her bottom lip quiver.

"What sort of insane person waters their flowers at night?" Gray snapped, tucking his, thankfully, dry phone into the back pocket of his jeans so he could shrug off his shirt. He eyed the blue-haired woman who bit her bottom lip, tears flooding her eyes.

He winced, opening his mouth to apologize for making her cry - even though she was still dry and he wasn't - when she blurted, "Juvia's flowers need to be watered at night because Juvia works days. Juvia's flowers also grow better in winter and dark conditions so it's only natural that Juvia would water them before going to bed!"

He raised his eyebrow at her babble of speech which bordered on upset and she flushed bright pink, "Juvia didn't mean to raise her voice. Juvia is sorry."

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"Juvia does not feel comfortable with talking to strangers. So Juvia does this." She answered making Gray's eye twitch.

"Well, you felt pretty comfortable soaking my shirt. So I guess we aren't strangers any more."

Juvia bowed swiftly at the waist which made Gray jump back a little, ringing out his sopping wet t-shirt absentmindedly as she rambled apology after apology in that smooth, almost watery voice of hers.

When he didn't answer to any of her heartfelt apologies, she glanced up to find him trying to dry his chest off. She quickly stripped her cardigan and held it out, "Juvia insists you wear this. It's cold and Juvia does not want Stranger to get a cold."

Gray almost laughed, "Well, I don't need that."

The cardigan was shoved into his chest rather roughly, "Juvia insists."

Gray took another step back, holding up his hands, "Listen lady, I don't need your cardigan. I'm almost dry."

"But if you walk home shirtless, someone may take advantage of you and Juvia would never forgive herself!"

 _Take advantage of me?_

 _Was this girl from another planet?_

Gray did laugh this time, and Juvia noticed the gun in his hip holster which made her leap back with a wide mouth, "Juvia doesn't want any trouble. Juvia will pretend she never saw you."

Gray, who had noticed her glance to his weapon held up his hands to try and calm her, to let her know he wasn't carrying a gun for pleasure, but for work considering he was a detective. But immediately shut up when she stuck true to her words, turned around swiftly and began whistling as she tidied up the mess she had made in the rush to him.

"Um, lady? Juvia, right?" He crept closer, amazed and almost annoyed that she was effectively acting like he wasn't here.

She turned off the tap and walked over to her fertilizing pile, slipping her gardening gloves on smoothly.

"Juvia? Can you look at me please?"

Juvia didn't pay any attention to him, other than the imperceptible shake of her head as Gray sighed, slipping his hand into his jean pocket to pull out his badge. She glanced over at him when he held it out.

"Juvia has seen a fake badge before." She declared, continuing to sprinkle fresh fertilizer over her flowers as Gray bit back a laugh, ignoring the chill that enveloped his bare arms and chest.

"I've never heard that one before." He mused, before continuing, "Juvia, I promise. I'm a detective. Nothing illegal about me."

She muttered something under her breath, something that could have been an insult but Gray hoped was a compliment as he sighed, handing his badge over to her. She took it hesitantly, and began to inspect it, "True or false, a man named Gajeel Redfox was convicted because he threw a crowbar at a man."

"Gajeel Redfox was released this afternoon. And he threw a ratchet, not a crowbar."

Juvia bristled, "Juvia _knew_ it! Juvia is going to have strong words with Gajeel."

Gray almost smiled at her strange behavior, observing the way she absentmindedly played with the flip of his badge.

"Boyfriend?"

Juvia's head snapped up at Gray's guess before shaking her head quickly, "Juvia is single, Gajeel is Juvia's brother." Then she handed his badge back, smiling sheepishly at him. Her eyes were a light chrysanthemum blue, sparkling in the dim light of her front patio, and her pink lips were pale.

Gray tilted his head, slipping his badge back into his pocket, as she stated, "Juvia apologizes for not believing sooner."

"It's fine."

"Will stranger accept Juvia's cardigan now?" She pleaded, clutching the cardigan to her chest with her eyes wide, hopeful. Gray went to deny, but stopped himself when she bit and played with her lip.

He sighed, "Hand it over."

A bright smile lit up her gorgeous face and she shoved it into Gray's chest, "Juvia thanks you, Mr Stranger!"

He slipped on the pink flowery mess and noted it smelt like chlorine and flowers, which wasn't the worst smell.

"My name is Gray."

Juvia smiled, holding out her hand, "Juvia is pleased to meet you, Gray."

Gray shook her hand before she pulled away, but he found himself blurting, "So you work days?"

Juvia glanced back to him, "Juvia is an aquatic marine trainer. She works with her dolphins until eight at night."

Gray noticed her lean body and smiled a little, "I could guess that. What time do you start in the morning?"

Juvia played with her lip for a split second before offering, "How about Juvia makes some tea and tells you about it? Unless Gray has somewhere to be?"

Gray thought about it, stewing it over in his mind but couldn't help but be intrigued by this woman's attitude and personality.

"I'd love too."

Juvia's smile was triumphant and she waved him towards the gate, "Juvia just got a new tea set!"

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled at her excited eyes, smile still on his lips when she turned around, "I can put your shirt in the dryer if you want, while we have tea."

Gray noticed immediately the change from third person to first, but didn't say anything, obligingly handing over his shirt.

"Come in, come in!" Juvia lead him inside, "I'll introduce you to Jelly, my Siamese fighting fish."

* * *

 **Juvia is so cute to write.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **stay fresh!**


	10. Topaz

**Snort.**

 **Let me tell you, this shit made me cackle.**

 **Prompt 8: Stop Biting That Lip (Gajevy)**

 **Rating: T+ (swearing involved)**

 **Words: 1,125**

* * *

Levy stumbled past Lucy who had attached herself to Natsu, demanding some more alcohol. The pink haired dragon slayer spluttered and tried to pull the clinging woman away, to no avail.

In her alcohol filled haze, she sought out her target and stumbled towards it, almost tripping over a planking Wendy on the floor. Her hip hit a table and she blinked with a cackle, noticing Jet and Droy's horrified faces.

"Alright boys. Let's do this." She giggled wildly, reaching for a drink that definitely _wasn't_ hers.

Once she downed that, and burped, Jet asked hesitantly, "Let's do what?"

"The game is _yank._ We must find a target, and pull on a body part whilst yelling 'yank!'"

The boys sweated nervously, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea." She argued happily, before turning around, searching for her first target. An unsuspecting Elfman sat beside Ever, both pretending not to be interested in each other.

Levy narrowed her eyes playfully and turned to Jet and Droy, "Watch this."

They opened their mouths to tell her _no_ but she was already across the room and crawling along the floor. She scooted to the side when Juvia tackled Gray, refusing to be distracted from her mission as Elfman stood up.

Sensing her chance, she reached up and yanked on his pants, laughing at his surprised squawk as they fell down. Evergreen turned bright red and Levy clutched her stomach, rolling around on the ground with her eyes clamped shut.

"Elfman," Erza growled, "Pull your pants up, _you pervert!"_

A loud thump and a groan made Levy laugh harder as two big hands grabbed her by the waist and yanked her up. She continued to laugh as she was carried to a quiet secluded corner of the guild, opening her eyes.

"Gajeel!" She grinned, wiping at her eyes as he studied her.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not that much!" She slurred as he shook his head, "You're insane."

"I'm adorable."

He ' _gahuffed_ ' in that strange way of his, red eyes surveying the mess that the guild was now in. I took the opportunity to continue the game and reached for his pants, giving them a sharp yank.

Unfortunately they didn't budge because his hands were already at the top of his pants, stopping them from being pulled down.

"Nice try Squirt, you'll have to be faster than that."

Levy cackled wildly, "You _still_ don't have any eyebrows!"

He rolled his eyes, leaning down into her face, "We've already discussed this."

"But I just _don't_ understand how you can have no eyebrows! Do you not have hair that grows back?" She squinted at him, studying his face as he shook his head, "I'm bald."

She reached out and grabbed a big section of his hair, yanking to argue with his point and he grunted, "Don't pull on my hair."

"Can I climb it? Like, Rapunzel style?" She wondered, ignoring him entirely as Gajeel stated.

"Definitely not."

"You're no _funnnn~"_ Levy complained, pulling on his hair a little more and he struggled to release her grip from the strands.

"Jesus, you've got a grip like a monkey."

She cackled wildly, pulling on his hair until he just gave up, "I think you need a drink of water."

"I think you need a drink of fun." She shot back as he raised his lack of eyebrow at her.

"You sayin' I'm not fun, squirt?"

"If the kettle calls the pot." Levy waved the statement away, not understanding how it didn't make any sense and a slight smile crawled onto Gajeel's lips.

"Mira, can I get a drink of water over here?" He called and Levy shouted, her voice struggling to be louder than Gajeel's, "Mira, ignore that."

"You've got to drink that water." He told her but she just shook her head with a tipsy smile.

"I'm _fine. I'm gooood~"_

He shook his head and stated, "Clearly. You've managed to make Erza even more scary."

"Elfman should have kept his pants on." Levy laughed, completely oblivious to the cries of pain that were echoing through-out the guild as Gajeel chuckled.

"You've lost your damn mind."

"No, no, it's okay. I put it in my pocket." She waved his words off, almost slapping him in the face.

"Drink the water, and I'll help you pull Laxus' pants down." Gajeel suddenly offered and the offer was so good, that she couldn't help but laugh wildly and nod, her hair flying everywhere.

It wasn't like Gajeel to make a promise like that, and she couldn't help but feel indecently excited that he was going to play the game with her.

Jet and Droy had mysteriously vanished after the first round, which was weird.

Mira approached with a glass of water which Gajeel shoved into Levy's hands, watching her expectantly. She guzzled the drink down in record time, before he sighed, sticking true to his promise and telling her the game plan.

* * *

Levy sat beside Gajeel who was sporting a massive lump on his forehead, a tiny trickle of blood leaking from his nose.

"Sorry Gajeel." She muttered, suddenly a lot more sober as the man groaned.

"Don't apologize shrimp, I expected this much. At least we got his pants around his knees." Gajeel giggled and Levy smiled a little, bringing her knees up to her face.

They were outside the guild hall, listening to the party inside as Gajeel sat up, rubbing the blood away. Levy bit her lip worriedly, feeling bad for getting Gajeel hurt.

She rested her chin on her knees, the alcohol now making a throbbing presence in her head. She continued to worry at her lip before a sharp growl from Gajeel made her stop.

"Stop biting that lip."

She turned her head to his, teeth still clamped down on that lip as he eyed her. It was clear the question in her eyes and he groaned a little.

"Makes me wanna kiss you."

Levy gasped, unsure if she had heard him right. Gajeel was never so _forward_ with his feelings, which made her wonder if he even _had_ any.

She opened her mouth to make him repeat it when he moaned in pain and slumped forward, quickly loosing consciousness. His head landed into her lap and she gazed down at him in shock and annoyance.

The irresistible urge to smack him around made Levy's palm twitch until Gajeel's loud snore made her sigh, rolling her eyes.

 _Idiot._

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **hope you enjoyed!**

 **stay fresh x**


	11. Eggshell

**I know you said fluff, but this is a little more humour than fluff. Sorry!**

 **Prompt: Pass The Salt**

 **Rating: T+ (mild swearing)**

 **Words: 662**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu sat at a table, after making a reservation three months prior to the famous flame-grilled restaurant. Lucy had made sure she looked acceptable, whilst Natsu had just thrown on his usual outfit with _much_ nicer jeans.

His hair was wild, and outrageously pink as always but the valet hadn't said anything about that - he was actually more focused on Natsu's banged up jeep to question anything.

Lucy could feel the stares of indignation and horror at the fact he was let in at all, since he _definitely_ didn't suit a place of this calibre but she ignored them.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Lucy propped her elbow on the table; smiling when she realised she had broken on of the strictest rules of eating at the table. She plopped her cheek down into her hand and settled in for longer staring.

"Just thinking. Your face is a good canvas for white noise."

His eyebrows screwed up, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It's not my fault you have an nondescript face." She informed him blankly, hiding a smile when he squawked in shock. Some customers of the fancy restaurant turned to him, and she lobbied their glares with a fierce one of her own.

Despite Natsu's obliquity to the situation, she had been raised in this sort of crowd and her Heartfilia glare was second to none; her father had taught her that much at least.

"I have _pink_ hair, Luce. And sharp teeth, how the hell is that… unmemorable?"

* * *

Lucy had to agree with him, that Natsu _wasn't_ nondescript but his annoyed face was too cute and she wanted to continue the ruse for as long as she could.

"Sorry Natsu, that's just how _I_ feel. I'm sure you'll find other people that find you very extraordinary." She waved her hand in dismissal and took a small sip of wine, raising her eyebrow when he leaned forward with a clear challenge in those obsidian eyes.

"So, I'm so ordinary and bland, _why are you dating me_?"

A really crass reply rested on her lips and as she went to say it, she stopped. Natsu was practically covering the whole table with his body, his face inches away from hers. A small smirk played on his lips, giving her glimpses of those sharp _fang_ -like teeth, as well as the slightly crooked nose and thin pink lips.

Her heart stuttered and she felt a rush of heat climb up her neck immediately. He leaned even closer, pupils dilated and the look on his face screamed _hungry._ Lucy straightened in her seat at this sudden attention, trapped by his fiery gaze whilst her fingers bunched into her dress.

"Well, Lucy?" He murmured lowly, warm breath brushing her warm cheeks.

"Huh?" She remarked dumbly, her voice as weak as her knees and he chuckled.

"If I'm so ordinary, why are _you_ dating me?"

His question swam back to the front of her mind and pulled her from the drunken haze she had unwittingly entered. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a light push, watching as he fell back onto his chair lightly.

"I don't know why I date you." She blistered, placing her hand to her cheek in attempt to cool it down whilst he snickered.

The urge to smack him was throbbing at her fingers and she pushed it down, smiling patiently when the waitress brought out their meals. Once she had left, she looked up, "Natsu, can you pass me the salt?"

"You can always just sprinkle it with you, if that pout has anything to say about it."

This time, she didn't bother to keep her emotions in check and gave him a sharp _whack_ on his forehead.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Thanks for requesting it!**

 **stay fresh x**


	12. Platinum

**Sure thing!**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Prompt: Put My Pants On and Meet My Parents**

* * *

Natsu was downstairs in his Kitchen, cooking his girl eggs when the front door opened. Time slowed. He turned very carefully, watching as his father came through and followed the smell of food.

 _No._

 _"_ Dad?" His voice squeaked a little, despite being 19 and his balls dropping _a fair while ago._ Igneel Dragneel looked up, shuffling out of his coat with a grin.

"Hey son. Came home early today."

"I can see that." Natsu gulped, "Why?"

Igneel walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cold-one, unaware of Natsu's inner horror at the fact his father was _home_ the night he gave his virginity to Lucy. And vice versa.

"Not many orders in. Thought I'd spend the day with you, and maybe go out for tortilla's for lunch."

"That sounds really nice." Natsu felt a drop of sweat peel down his face, as he turned off the stove and plated the eggs before they burnt. He took the toast out of the toaster, and then placed the little wild flower he had picked up from outside when he woke up, on the tray.

Igneel watched, frowning in confusion when his son rearranged the food delicately, placing two strips of bacon on the toast.

"Son... what are you doing?"

Natsu sighed, knowing he would have to explain or Igneel would storm up those stairs and give Lucy a fright for his life.

"I have my... _friend_ over." Natsu tells him, avoiding his eyes.

"And you are making him breakfast?"

Natsu realised that his dad wasn't getting it. He had Gray and Gajeel over multiple times but had never made _them_ breakfast, but his Dad took the meaning of it and let it fly over his head.

"Yes. Because last night was, special." Natsu stressed, eyes flicking to the clock as Igneel mulled it over in his mind before his eyes widened.

"Oh. _Oh."_

 _Natsu wanted to kill himself._

"Congratulations son." Igneel offered awkwardly and Natsu grunted, before picking up the tray. He was halfway out of the doorway when Igneel asked, "Can I meet this _friend?"_

Natsu imagined telling Lucy that his dad was downstairs, knew they had sex, and wanted to meet her. His lips twitched at the sight of her face and turned around, placing the tray on the table.

"You sure can. Let me go get them."

Igneel grinned loosely, taking a big gulp of his beer despite it being only ten o'clock. Natsu took two stairs at a time before entering his room, where Lucy was curled up on his bed, almost naked.

He grinned, and woke up her gently, letting her get accustomed before dropping the bombshell on her.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning up to plant a shy kiss on his lips. His insides fluttered, and he looked down at her. Her blonde hair was a mess, lips a little red and she had one or two hickeys falling down her pale skin.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." She informs him and he grins, happy he thought to make her break-fast while she was sleeping.

"I made some food for you, it's downstairs." He tells her and she beams so wide, he's _almost_ sorry that he's about to put her through _that._

 _Almost._

"That's not the only thing down there..." He begins as she stretches, his eyes wandering to her well-endowed figure, staring at tits unashamed. She smacked him on the chest with a giggle, leaning over to pull one of his shirts on. The only think she had came in was her school uniform, which was probably dry now, despite how soaked it was last night from the rain.

"You were saying?" She prompted, as 18 year old, Lucy Heartfilia stood up with a small groan, and stretched a little. He tilted his head, watching her with a fond smile.

"My Dad got home early from work, and he wants to meet you."

He just _blurted it._ Watched as she stilled, and turned around slowly.

"What did you just say?"

"Dad's home. And he wants to meet you." Natsu confirmed as Lucy smiles, nodding as if she expected that.

"No." Her denial makes him jolt as she heads towards the connecting bathroom suite.

"Lucy, you can't exactly say no. He knows you are up here, and you want him to like you, don't you?"

"Natsu, I once witnessed your father rip off a locker at school. He can break me in half."

"I _could_ break you in half." Natsu follows her as she rummages through his draws for something. She pulls out an old hair-brush, one he forgot he had she mutters underneath her breath.

"You almost did last night."

He grins almost smugly, before focusing on the task at hand, "Luce, you have to at least say hi! He's a really nice guy."

She glances over at him, biting her lip worriedly, "He's not going to eat me?"

Natsu huffs out a laugh at how ridiculous - and adorable - she is before stating, "He is _not_ going to eat you."

"I don't have any pants." She informs him, squirming while pulling the shirt down. He stares at her legs for a bit.

"Who cares?" He mumbles, ducking quickly at the hairbrush thrown at him.

"Alright! Alright!" Natsu obliges, noting her livid glare as she brushed her hair back to it's usual silky straightness. He riffles through some of his clothes before pulling out a pair of old grey cotton pants.

He waits for her to wash her face and tie her hair up, before grabbing the pants. He watches her pull on the pants and adjust the string so they don't fall down. She bites her lip nervously.

"I'd like to have met your father when I looked cute."

Natsu takes her hand and pulls her in for a small kiss, "You _always_ look cute. Don't worry, I know he'll like you."

She let's him tug her out of his room and down the stairs, where he can hear his father talking on his phone. Once he steps through the door, opening his mouth to introduce Lucy, it's a flurry of movement and a shotgun is pointed in Lucy's face.

"Listen you little, _punk._ Don't make fun of my son's sexual preferences and if you even _think_ about hurting him, I'm going to-"

"Dad!" Natsu snatched the gun out of his hands, horrified as Igneel turns to Natsu, opening his mouth before a feminine voice drawls. They both turn to Lucy who has her hands on her waist.

"If you think this is how you greet guests in your house, you haven't met me before."

Natsu sweats nervously, noticing how Lucy's eyes are narrowed in a sharp glare. Igneel blinks in shock, "Who are you?"

"I'm the young woman you just called a _prick,_ and pointed a gun at. That's who I am." Lucy sneered, her inner heiress coming out to play as she stepped forward, poking at Igneel's chest.

Natsu placed the shotgun down, opening his mouth to calm his fiery girlfriend down when she speaks.

"I don't know _who you think you are,_ but I'll tell you exactly who I am. I am Natsu's girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. I have been his girlfriend for one year, and if anything _he hurt me_ because he shoved something large into a very small hole last night." With each word, Lucy poked Igneel's chest a little harder until she had to put her fists by her sides.

"Natsu, please get me away from your father before I aim my foot somewhere unpleasant." Natsu bit back a laugh, carefully steering her to the other side of the table were her breakfast was waiting for her.

He rubbed his thumb against the back of her neck to settle her down, swooping down to kiss her forehead before taking his seat in the middle of the two. Igneel plopped down on his chair, looking at Lucy bewildered.

She delicately cut up her bacon and eggs, her back straight and her stare unwavering. She stared right at Igneel, and Natsu tried his hardest not to grin.

 _God, he loved her._

"I thought you were gay." Igneel voiced, making Natsu choke on his spit.

"He's not." Lucy's voice cut through the air as she took a forkful of egg, "Trust me, I know."

Igneel continued blink at the blonde girl opposite him. She ate in silence, completely forgotten about her nerves and undisturbed about the pair watching her.

"Luce, do you like it?"

Lucy took her eyes off Igneel for a second and smiled sweetly at Natsu, "It's delicious. Thank you, _babe."_

Natsu grinned smugly, watching as she finished the plate.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." She excused herself, wiping the pants off from any crumbs before glaring at Igneel until she left the room.

Both men were in complete silence, until Igneel voiced.

"I like her."

* * *

 **This was hella fun.**

 **Igneel cracks me up.**

 **Natsu ain't gay, trust Lucy, she knows.**

 **stay fresh x**


	13. Lilac

**A Stingue Fic that has been promptly named Lilac.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Butch and the Bitch.

It was a question Sting and Rogue got asked constantly, and whilst it annoyed them to no end that people continued to ask for labels in their relationship, they both had different answers.

Sting would tell people he was the butch for the obvious reasons; charisma, attitude and his acceptably awesome sense of fashion.

Rogue would tell people to mind their own business, and let Sting go on about whatever he wants – if his boyfriend didn't bother him about it.

But, of course, Sting would begin to bother him because despite always answering people that _he_ was the butch, a lot of people would just laugh it off and tell him 'okay' as if placating a small child.

It was when Sting had just finished cooking dinner – Rogue couldn't cook to save a life - that he decided to test Rogue and once and for all, figure out who was the butch in their relationship. He turned to the spice rack and chose one that he didn't normally add to this sort of dinner, before throwing caution to the wind and putting a teaspoon in the mixture. Rogue was at the dinner table, playing with his phone when Sting bought out their plates and sat down opposite him.

Rogue placed his phone down and they ate in silence, before Rogue halted his movements, staring down at the spaghetti bolognaise in surprise, "Did you… change something?"

"I added some garlic." Sting stated before looking up, raising his eyebrow, a silent change in his eyes, "Do you like it?"

Rogue placed the fork down slowly, "What was wrong with it before?"

"I thought it could use some flair. Is that a problem?" Sting asked, his tone verging on patronising as he silently dared his boyfriend to mention _anything_ about his cooking. Rogue's jaw worked slowly, and Sting watched, before Rogue simply shrugged.

"I'll get used to it."

Sting inwardly cheered as he won that small display of dominance, further solidifying his thoughts of being the 'butch' in their relationship.

* * *

It was a few days later when Sting decided to test him again, and this time, it was more intense than simply adding another ingredient into the mix. Rogue didn't necessarily _like_ change. Sting knew this much about his partner, and usually, it proved to be a great source of entertainment when he wanted to annoy or irritate his partner.

He moved the TV unit to the other side of the room, changed the curtains and adjusted the lounges accordingly, smirking sharply at the challenge presented to Rogue. He checked the time, before dashing into the bedroom, to pull out the two topaz coloured pillows he had bought after finishing work, just to further vex Rogue, and see his reaction.

He placed them on the lounge, before frowning, leaning over to fluff and arrange them a little nicer. Then he went into the Kitchen to start making dinner. Thirty minutes later, the door opened and the sound of Rogue's keys jingling made Sting's heart race, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips.

He listened to his footsteps, before they stopped suddenly.

Sting bit his bottom lip, drowning an ecstatic chuckle before calming himself and popping his head out the Kitchen walk-way, "Rogue, dinner is half-way done!"

"Sting… Can you come here?"

Sting nearly burst with excitement at the forced patience in his tone, and knew it was show time. No doubt, Rogue wanted to change _everything_ back, but Sting – being the butch – would prevail and intimidate him to silence.

He walked into the lounge-room, eyes easily finding Rogue, who stared at the changes with a blank look on his features. His dark hair was tied back with a hair-tie and he wore his uniform well, shoulders filling out the shirt easily.

"What's up?" Sting chirped, muffling his mirth with an inquisitive look as Rogue's eyes wandered over to him slowly.

"Did you change the…?"

Sting nodded a few times, overlooking the room as if he only just noticed the change and didn't spend a good hour making sure everything was perfect, "I thought it might be nice to mix things up."

"You mix things up in the Kitchen, not the room where we sit and watch Chicago Fire." Rogue's voice was deep, a silent threat but refusing to back down, Sting narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I worked hard on this Rogue. If there's a problem, just _say it._ "

Rogue turned away from the drastic changes to his undoubtedly _favourite_ room, and eyed Sting. They stared at each other for a long, silent moment. Sting wondered if he was really going to fight him on this, then felt a little guilty that he was doing this at all.

But Sting _had_ to know, he wasn't crazy in thinking he was the butch, right?

Rogue's eyebrows furrowed and he took a deep breath in, before his shoulders relaxed, and he murmured, "It looks… nice. I'll deal with it."

Sting's eyes widened and he glanced around, not exactly feeling triumphant anymore since Rogue wasn't putting up any fight against his change. Instead, a feeling of happiness settled into him, "Really? You like it?"

"I'll learn too." Rogue shrugged, before making his way towards the bedroom, sparing a glance behind him, "Is there anything new in here?"

Sting shook his head, and watched his boyfriend disappear before a smile broke out on his face. Despite Rogue proving that Sting was definitely the butch, Sting couldn't get over the fact that his partner was trying _so_ hard to make him happy, even though it was way out of his comfort zones.

He gave one of the new couch cushions a soft pat before returning to the Kitchen, where he luckily saved the homemade pizza's from burning.

* * *

With Sting's fears of being out-dominated put to rest, he stopped the 'tests' that he was subjecting Rogue to after the lounge-room. He decided that two tests were enough and simply enjoyed his time with Rogue.

He had been on his break, and dropping off Rogue's keys at the precinct – which he had uncharacteristically left at home – when he had overheard a conversation with Rogue and two other offices. He lurked for a little, curious when one laughed.

"Seriously Rogue, there is nothing you'd change about Sting?"

"I don't like change." Rogue answered lamely, before adding, "I fell in love with him because of who he is, isn't it pointless to try and change him from that?"

The guys made equally idiot jokes about being whipped but Sting just smiled, about to announce his presence when the other voice chimed in, "What I'd change about Sarah, is where she shaves. I swear, her legs are always silky smooth but her arms…"

"You are one to talk, you've got enough hair on you to make a blanket for the whole precinct!" The other one laughed as Rogue mused, "I don't mind Sting's hair. It would be… interesting to see him like that."

Sting was surprised, Rogue wasn't usually the one to share details about the pair of them. He also didn't entirely put down the idea of Sting shaving. Honestly, it hadn't crossed his mind. Rogue had always known he didn't grow a beard easily, and his leg hair wasn't all that noticeable – since he was blonde – but during their time together, neither one had mentioned anything about shaving expect Rogue's five o'clock shadow that sometimes made an appearance.

Sting turned around abruptly and dropped his keys on the desk, waving to the receptionist at the entrance before dashing out, deciding that the minute he got home, he would change _one_ more thing and see what Rogue's reaction was.

* * *

Turns out shaving your legs was a lot more difficult than Sting first thought. He was propped up on the side of the bath, leg crooked out in front of him, hand holding the plastic handle of the razor whilst the helped him balance on the porcelain edge.

His back hurt from stretching and he had nicked himself on the ankle a fair few times, which made him swear savagely – because _ow_ that hurt – but he was determined to the cause and in a bit of a rush since Rogue would finish in an hour or so and he hadn't even begun to make dinner yet.

He slid the razor up his skin impatiently, careful to stop just before his knees as another strip of hairless, shaven skin greeted him. He ran his fingers down it and preened proudly to himself, having to agree that it was _really_ smooth.

He only hoped that Rogue would like it.

He began to get the underside of his calf, so absorbed in his task – and humming 'I Feel Like A Woman' under his breath – that he didn't even notice the sounds of the front door closing, keys being shaken and then the footsteps that made their way to the bedroom.

He was focusing his efforts around the curve of his Achilles heel, when the door slid open and Rogue stepped inside. Sting jumped and cursed when the sharp blade sliced into his skin, leaving a small nicked mark. Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of him, sitting on the bathtub, shirtless, wearing only a pair of boxer-briefs, leg covered in shaving cream.

Sting wanted to explain but the blood began to slide and drip onto the floor and he growled, " _Motherfucker,_ that _hurts._ " Rogue sighed, shaking his head slowly, as he walked over to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a hand towel, wetting it a little before crouching down to press it against the wound.

Sting pressed his lips together, as Rogue held the cloth there for a few quiet seconds before asking, "Alright, I give. What is wrong with you lately?"

Sting opened his mouth to explain what he was doing but Rogue cut him off with a sharp look, "And I mean all of it. The dinner, the lounge-room, now _this?_ I thought it was just you being a little shit and trying to make me go insane, but this…"

Sting waited until he pulled the cloth away, having stopped the bleeding, blurting, "All our friends don't believe me when I say _I'm the butch_ and it's getting really ridiculous, so I did the dinner thing to see if you would argue with me and-"

"You _idiot._ " Rogue hissed, reaching over to grab the medicine box from underneath the sink, and pull out a small Band-Aid whilst stating, "This was all about you and your ego? Who _cares_ what other people think?"

"I don't but I wanted to see if you would-"

"Tell you to stop changing things?" Rogue drawled, pressing the down the Band-Aid to the cut, before shaking his head, "You're so stupid."

"I stopped, okay!" Sting's voice shook, his face heated at Rogue's words that didn't match his tender actions _at all._ "When you said the lounge-room looked nice, I decided I wouldn't do it anymore. But then I heard you and your friends talking about shaving and wanted to see what would happen if I shaved _my_ legs for you!"

Rogue, who had been cleaning up the blood on the tiled floor with a piece of toilet paper, stilled. Sting huffed angrily, throwing the razor into the bath with a growl and crossed his hands over his chest. He felt his heart pound away in his chest as he imagined kicking his partner in the face and then maybe throwing him out the window, so he could sleep on the street.

Lector who had been cuddling with Frosch on the couch, sauntered in and took one look at the pair of them. Sting twitched, unable to handle such _sass_ from a cat. Lector left the room a second later, giving them both a disdainful look – probably because Sting was causing such a ruckus - before disappearing once again.

Rogue glanced up at him, straightening his spine so their eyes met more evenly, "You shaved your legs for me?"

Sting refused to answer, instead settling to glare at the wall opposite Rogue's body.

"Don't ignore me Sting." Rogue murmured, his voice deep as Sting continued to do exactly what he wanted to do. Which was ignore him because he felt foolish, and stupid, and he didn't like either of those feelings – okay?

When Sting didn't answer, Rogue sighed and the next moment, he felt a warm hand brush against the skin that he had successfully shaved before being interrupted. Sting jumped at the sensitive sensation, head snapping towards Rogue who was clearly trying to hide a smile.

"How many times did you cut yourself?"

"Only twice." Sting grumbled, watching Rogue's hand dance over his hairless skin. Rogue tilted his head, and his fingers swept to his ankle, counting the number of cuts there. Sting's throat tightened and he wheezed, "Those are birthmarks."

"There's five of them. Which means you cut yourself five times." Rogue sounded amused and Sting glared at him heatedly.

"It's what I get for trying to be a good wife." Sting snapped back before stilling in surprise, blinking when his lips blurted out the word. Rogue didn't seem all that surprised and just stood up, a cool smile playing on his lips, dark mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"Don't _look_ at me like that. I didn't mean to say wife-"

Rogue's chuckle cut his words off, "You are a wife, though. Granted, an annoying, extremely high-maintenance wife that works on my nerves, but you like the role so I don't say anything. Mostly because I enjoy it as well."

Sting opened his mouth to deny it, when Rogue gives him a look, "Why else would you fold my underwear?"

"It saves space." Sting frowned, unable to understand his point before realisation slapped into him. Memories of when Natsu and Lucy visited came flooding back to him, where he would discuss cleaning mixtures with Lucy, share recipes, and even serve them tea with the option of little sugar cubes.

 _It wasn't his fault, he liked those little tongs that he was able to serve them with._

Rogue, who had been quiet in his moment of self-realisation, chuckled a little when Sting groaned, leaning forward to press his face into Rogue's stomach.

"How long?"

Rogue pressed his hand into Sting's hair to soften the blow, "You started to use the feather duster about two weeks after we moved in together."

Sting groaned again, the sound truly pitiful as Rogue sighed, running his nails across Sting's scalp in an odd show of affection.

"I'm so stupid."

"Yeah, you are." Rogue agreed before stating, "But luckily, somebody has to put up with your stupidity. And I do so willingly."

* * *

It was a week later, on Valentine's day when Rogue got an apron with the words 'the Butch' on it, and teased him about wearing it when making heart-shaped cookies for the day.

* * *

 **stay fresh lovelies!**

 **Happy Valentines Day!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	14. Metalic

**I think I'm going to call this metallic (even though it ain't a color, leave me alone)**

 **Grayluna ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you've gotten us in this position, again!" Gray hissed, pushing with his shoulder Natsu roughly which made them both swing a little, having been bound upside down in a seedy lounge-room.

Natsu gagged, feeling suitably sick from all the rocking and swaying, as well as the fact all his blood was rushing to his head. Gray groaned at how stupid his companion was, and how stupid he was for following him into this position.

After a particularly pathetic sound, Natsu looked up with red-ringed eyes, "Listen, you asshole. They said they needed help. What was I supposed to do? Ignore them?"

"No. But you could have at least given them a background check or something."

"I did! But the computer wasn't working and I burnt the keyboard-"

"Again? For fuck's sake-"

Natsu's voice grew louder, swallowing Gray's insult, "And time was of the essence! Would you rather we let a little girl die?"

"We are demons Natsu. We aren't supposed to care."

"You cried over Titanic." Natsu shot and Gray struggled, fury rushing through his veins, turning his eyes pitch black.

"That was one fucking time!"

A small giggle made them both look up, where the third for the relationship sat on the trusses above, long silky hair falling down around her face as she watched them bicker. Hope and affection blossomed in Gray's chest as Natsu grinned widely, struggling not to move around in excitement.

"Lucy!"

"Hey, guys. How's it hanging?" She asked, before bursting into more giggles, easily balancing herself on the supporting beam, eyes watering with delight over her own joke. Gray chuckled while Natsu rolled his eyes, calling up.

"How long are you been up there?"

"Only a few minutes. It was hard to get in the building. Crosses everywhere." Lucy stated, before easily dropping to the floor in front of them, placing her hands on her hips as a teasing smile slid over her lips. She gave them both a look over and pouted playfully.

"I thought we promised I was the only one allowed to tie you guys up."

Gray smirked, "You get us out of here, and you can hog-tie Natsu to your heart's content."

She laughed at Natsu's affronted face and reached into her pocket, revealing her trusty switchblade, since the crosses were dulling down her demonic powers. She walked over to Gray first and struggled to reach up to his legs and cut the rope around his thighs and ankles.

Gray, unable to resist the small piece of uncovered midriff leant forward and lightly bit at the skin, smirking a little when she let out a squeak.

"Behave! Do you want out or no?" Both men sighed when her naturally French accent poked out, something that occasionally got lost in the American twang surrounding them. The three of them had been companions for over two hundred years, surviving the French revolution "Let Them Eat Cake!" as well as countless political assassinations and the horrible depression, only to relocate to the states, where Lucy found her accent slowly diminishing.

"My apologies, please cut me free." Gray murmured against her stomach, kissing it lightly and she sighed but continued to cut at the ropes, subconsciously leaning towards his lips. He was tracing her pants edge with his tongue when a slight sting made him lean back and look up, where Lucy was smiling unapologetically.

"It appears my hand slipped. Brace yourself."

Natsu snickered but Gray ignored him, settling his palms on the floor below his head as she cut the last thread and the rope gave way. He righted himself out of a handstand and ducked to kiss Lucy on the lips softly.

They shared a tender kiss before a grumpy noise made Lucy pull back, and smile over at Natsu who was struggling a little, feeling left out on the affection.

"Mon rose, don't pout. It will give you wrinkles." Natsu smiled at her nickname for him, before glancing at Gray with a crooked eyebrow. Gray sighed and took the knife from Lucy's grasp, knowing that look from countless times it had been used against him.

"I will cut him down, you can share the kiss with him."

Lucy smiled sweetly and nodded, crouching down so Natsu's face was even with hers, albeit upside down. Gray began to cut the rope as the pair stared at each other before she leant forward and pressed an equally soft kiss to Natsu's lips.

When they parted, she shook her head, "What would you do without me, mon rose?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't feel obliged to save damsels in distress."

Lucy made a rude noise at the back of her throat and flicked Natsu on his nose, "I was not, and will never be, a damsel." Natsu didn't reply, just continued to grin at her, obviously disagreeing. His grin vanished when the rope gave way and he crashed to the floor with a loud thump. Gray snickered, obviously proud of himself and Lucy stood, shaking her head at him.

"Was that necessary?"

"Qui."

She rolled her eyes at him and helped Natsu up, who glowered at Gray, rubbing the back of his head even though they all knew the pain and injury would be healed already. When the tension rose, Lucy quickly intervened, speaking softly.

"Shall we find our friends that put you here and ask them why?"

* * *

Lucy frowned at the wailing woman in front of them, her cries becoming louder and higher with every passing second. Natsu was busy lighting the drapes on fire where as Gray was riffling through some of their clothes, looking for any 'keepers' that he would inevitably lose.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

The wailing woman paid no attention to her polite tone, continue to scream and stare at her husband's head which was now on the floor, lifeless eyes staring up at her. The longer she screamed, the more Lucy's patience ticked down to zero, oh so slowly.

The boys were oblivious, caught in their own objectives whereas Lucy was wondering if this woman deserved to live. Surely, she knew demons were creatures born from the fires of hell, and that they lived off carnage, destruction and death.

Speaking of Death, I have a chess game to play this Tuesday with that cheater.

"Ma'am, I need your attention…" Lucy tried again, adopting a friendly tone to try and gain the hysterical woman's senses but the shrieking continued, her face beginning to turn bright red from lack of breath. She sighed, spinning away from the woman for a second before spreading her hands out.

Slowly, every cross that lined the walls, every holy object that once held the power of faith over the three demons began to move. Lucy smiled as she twisted the crosses, listening as the woman began to quieten. Natsu and Gray both turned to her, watching as she flipped them all upside down.

The woman was dead quiet, apart from some raspy breaths.

Lucy turned back around with a sweet, evil smile and crouched over, "Glad I got your attention. What is your name?"

She didn't respond which aggravated Lucy even more, so much so that her eyes began to bleed black, "Mortal, tell me your name."

"M-Maria."

"Well, Maria. I'd like to know what is with the multiple bodies that were in the basement. Husband have a hobby?"

Maria paled even further, the sweet, cloying scent of her fear feeding Lucy's power, but she replied relatively fast.

Good for her.

"They were tainted by the devil. My husband tried to exorcise them, but their souls were weak. He could not."

"Was your husband a priest?"

"No."

"Was he a holy figure of any sort? Prophet? Witch Doctor?" Lucy tilted her head before rolling her eyes when Maria shook her head slowly, her eyes leaking confusion before Natsu wandered over, ignoring the roaring flames from the left side of the room.

"Tell me, Maria, was it?"

She gulped, and glanced at Lucy before nodding, as Natsu smiled easily, "Did you ever watch your husband perform these 'exorcisms?"

"He didn't want to risk me getting infected with the devil."

"You don't find it suspicious that every single one of those bodies is a young woman? Surely, if he wanted to help, he would find men that were possessed as well." Lucy stated, raising her eyebrow Maria who frowned, appearing even more confused at Lucy's train of thought.

Gray scoffed from the corner, shoving another pair of pants into the bag he had collected from the closet, "Let me guess. Was it your husband and some buddies of his? Tormenting a girl, who may or may not have been possessed."

The horror began to play over her features as Lucy clicked her tongue, "I knew your husband's soul was a dark one. Tasty."

"No… Robert would never do…"

"He did, though." Natsu shrugged, standing up, extending a hand to Lucy who accepted the help with a graceful air around her. Maria began to sob in front of them, holding her hands to her mouth as Lucy hummed, checking her nails which were coated in blood.

"Don't fret, dear Maria." She purred after a second of listening to Maria cry and moan in terror. Maria rose her head as Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Hell is a lot like prison. And sick assholes like your husband get a special surprise when they show up. In fact, in our scripture, it's one of the things we are fairly strict upon."

"Your scripture? You follow the bible?"

"We follow the Satanic bible. Loosely, of course. We are demons, after all." Lucy waved her hand lightly before saying softly, "Rule number 5."

"Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal," Gray said, walking over to them and dumping the bag at their feet which made Maria jump, staring up at the three demons in her house, preaching satanism.

"Why have you not killed me yet?"

"If we killed everyone that we came across, who would tell the stories of demons? I enjoy a good story, Maria." Lucy stated softly, before lifting her hand. The phone from the far side of the room flew into her grasp easily, which made Maria gasp, and recoil back as if she was about to be hit.

"Now Maria, will you make sure our story is one worth remembering?"

Maria looked around the room at the strewn of dead bodies, once her friends, and now nothing. Fear and horror choked her and she let the phone be dropped into her lap, tears swimming in her eyes as she nodded quietly.

* * *

Lucy slipped her shoes off with a fluffy yawn, "Man. I am tired. I think she popped an eardrum with that screaming."

"At least she wasn't shouting bible verses at us. It's always strangely pathetic when someone without Faith tries." Gray stated with a shake of his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bracelet, throwing it to Lucy who caught it without looking.

She was too busy watching Natsu make a bee-line for the fridge, but she did take a second to inspect the gift and slip it on, wandering over to Gray so she could wrap her arms around his waist in a silent thank-you. Gray pressed his lips to her soft hair, also watching Natsu rummage through the refrigerator.

"Where's that pizza?"

"I threw it out," Lucy informed him, heading towards the bathroom so she could wash up. Natsu made a noise at the back of his throat.

"You threw it out?"

"Yes. It was old, Natsu. Just because we cannot die, doesn't mean we should have standards." She replied, slipping off her shirt before undoing the button in her pants. Gray leant past her to start the bath, as she bickered with Natsu about etiquette.

"If I was some snooty, rich boy, you would have never let me stick around."

"Of course I would have. You are very pretty, mon rose, and you do have certain… attributes that I find most appealing." Lucy glanced downwards at his crotch meaningfully and the small argument was forgotten replaced with a mischevious grin on his features, amused and turned on by her candour.

She ignored the look in favour of stripping off her bra and panties, pulling the pins out of her mussed hair. Natsu stepped up from behind her and smoothed his warm, rough hands around her waist, pinching at the skin gently and she jerked with a laugh, placing her hands on his forearms.

"Are you both joining me for a bath?"

"I was going to have a shower." Gray murmured, testing the water and Natsu turned, tugging Lucy along with him. He leant over so he could whisper into Lucy's ear.

"I think Gray is doing that thing again."

"What thing is that mon rose?"

"Where he pretends he doesn't want to get soapy, and clean with us," Natsu growls softly, nibbling at her ear and she laughs, the noise silky and perfect. Gray glares at Natsu before turning the tap off and reaching for Lucy's favourite bath salts.

Lucy gave Natsu a small nudge, before slipping out of his hands, reaching for a hair brush to detangle any knots. Natsu walked over to Gray and pinched the back of his neck, cackling when Gray slapped the hand.

"Come on, frost-bite. Don't act like having a bath with us is the worst thing in the world. I'll even scrub your back if you're lucky."

"The last time you did that, you left me raw." Gray murmured, standing up so he could turn and glare at Natsu who smirked back.

"It was payback since you fucked me pretty hard the night before."

"Language." Lucy sang from her place at the sink, fully naked, raking a big brush through her hair. Gray sighed and refocused back on Natsu who was staring at Gray pointedly, or more so, his semi-half member, that was prominent since he had lost his pants somewhere along the way.

Whether it was the reminder of what he did to Natsu, frequently, or if it was Lucy's naked body, Natsu didn't care.

He swooped in, and pressed his lips to Gray, having to reach up on the tips of his toes a little. Gray sighed into the kiss and returned it, before a soft, curvaceous body pressed into his back, hard nipples poking his now bare chest.

"Come join us in the bath Gray. Our mon rose always misses those tough to reach spots." With Lucy cooing to him, and Natsu lightly sliding his teeth along Gray's neck, he never stood a chance and soon, they all sunk down into the hot, soapy water for a nice clean bath.

"I love it when you do your crosses trick. When are you going to teach me?" Natsu asked, kissing the tips of Lucy's fingers between words and Lucy smiled, snuggling into the body at her back. Gray was always content in cuddling her until Natsu fell asleep, which was usually after a long intricate discussion on whatever he felt like.

It was amazing how little he had changed from when they first met.

"I told you, it takes a lot of practice. When are you going to teach me how to light things on fire?"

"I tried. You ended up lighting me on fire."

"Well, you survived." Lucy giggled as Natsu bit down on her finger, making her sex squeeze a little, reacting to the erotic nibble sluggishly. After round three in the tub, she was successfully sated and sleepy, tucked between her two lovers.

"It hurt," Natsu growled before Gray drawled from behind Lucy.

"Stop being such a wuss, Natsu."

"Suck my dick, Gray."

"Already did." Gray shot back and Lucy laughed, tugging on Gray's arms so they pulled her tighter into his crotch. Natsu followed the movement, arm reaching past Lucy's form so he could squeeze Gray's ass. Lucy laughed when Gray did a little jolt, but it stopped short when his hips ground into hers.

"Don't tease me, Gray. If you guys want another round, you'll have to do it without me."

"Aw, is the princess tired?"

"Qui. She is." Lucy tucked her head against Natsu's chest, her eyes fluttering shut slowly as the boys chuckled and they all cuddled into each other, happily content to sleep the next few centuries.

Little did they know, Natsu gave their address to a gang of witches and they'd be woken up tomorrow morning, by fire.

* * *

 **stay fresh minties!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	15. Lavender

**Named Lavender because hell, it's cute af**

 **Pairing: Stingue**

* * *

Rogue walked through the forest, following after Minvera silently as she snapped multiple pictures of the surrounding, trampling through the peaceful foliage.

"Can you be any more destructive?"

"Quiet Rogue. We are on a strict timeline and I need to get as many pictures as I can."She snapped, in a horrible mood since her Father, their boss, had given her the hardest job with little to no time to get it done. They had to document and photograph the Eastern Forest of Lilaci, a small, practically untouched by scholars, booming with life.

Minerva swiped at a pixie that had been hovering beside her head curiously, and Rogue sighed when the pixie leapt forward, sunk its tiny teeth into Minerva's ear. She squawked in pain and slashed at the air but the pixie was already gone, leaving nothing but a trail of dust after her.

"What a little pest."

"You are in their home. You could at least have some respect." Rogue muttered, as they finally pushed through the stretch of forest to a small clearing, with a beautiful crystal clear lake glistening in the sun. Animals loitered around the edges, but upon seeing Minerva dashed into the forest which made her curse.

She spun to Rogue, eager to take her bad mood out on him, "You stay here and draw the lake."

"You have two cameras, why do I have to draw?"

"Because I'm the superior field agent, and I told you so. I'm going to go track down a Fairy Village and hopefully get some candid photos."She huffed proudly, and as she was walking off, Rogue took the moment to mutter under his breath.

"I enjoy how you believe that they won't run as soon as they see your pointy shark teeth."

Minerva showed no sign of hearing him and Rogue sighed, finding a rock to sit on before pulling his bag off, opening it to retrieve his art-book and pencil. He kicked off his sandals, stretching his back and flexing his fingers. A loud, enraged cry made him look over to the forest, staring for a long moment then getting comfortable, looking out onto the beautiful lake.

Cool and warm tones mingled with the sun lighting the water like a blanket covered in specks of diamonds. The movement and shine bounded off the trees, casting a warm glow on the atmosphere and Rogue sighed, almost saddened that he wouldn't be able to catch how much natural magic was mingling in the air. He settled in and began to draw, starting with the basic outline, tracing the edge of the lake, along to the trees that sat just on the edge, until he reached the stone beach.

He was adding some minor details to the corners, when the water ripped suddenly, soaking his pants easily. Rogue cursed, climbing off the rock so he could shove his book somewhere dry and wipe at the massive wet stain on his pants. He glanced to the lake, immediately finding what had made waves in the still lake.

A nixie stood in the water, a small dripping piece of fabric tied around his hips. Short, raggedly cut blonde hair framed his face, weighed down by the water dripping from it. His pale, alabaster skin was shining in the warm sun, highlighting the silvery scar across one eyebrow. Toned, sinewy muscles lined his arms, flexing when he reached a hand up to wipe the water out of his eyes.

Rogue couldn't help but let his eyes wander downwards, over his impressive abdominal muscles and trim waist, the small cloth looking smaller the longer he stared at the water spirit.

He was… beautiful.

Rogue cleared his throat, trying to loosen the tightness there. The fair nixie's head snapped up to the sound, stormy blue eyes narrowing in his direction suspiciously. They stood there, staring there for a few long moments before the man began to move slowly towards Rogue, a threatening posture in his shoulders.

Rogue refused to move back, knowing that this was his lake and he was technically trespassing.

Water spirits were very protective and dominant of their homes, and if Rogue had known one lived here, he would have sat further away from the shore.

"Why are you here?"

The man spoke in almost perfect English, which was surprising to Rogue. He had never met a nixie before but he had always assumed they spoke a different tongue. There was a slight accent there, but nothing that you wouldn't notice unless you were Rogue, who was staring at a stunning, dripping wet, member of the same sex.

When Rogue didn't reply fast enough, the water spirit became aggravated and glared harder, as if trying to pick the reason from his brain. The blonde haired man repeated his question, the words tight, and holding a slightly threatening tone.

"I'm doing a survey of these lands with my colleague. We have a permit."

"Where is it?"

Rogue frowned, raising his eyebrow, "My colleague has it."

"And where is your colleague?"

"Probably scaring the hell out of some fairies." Rogue jerked his thumb towards the Forest, beginning to take issue with the nixies obvious attitude, despite the knowledge that technically, he was in the wrong. They should have checked all the levels and gotten permission from every creature living here before going on this expedition.

But the Boss wanted to get pictures and details before Winter rolled around and the land became lifeless.

Rogue could understand his eagerness, it seemed that the best time to observe and take surveys was when the animals were planning hibernation. Besides, the slightly chilly air left a thin mist covering the floor, giving the whole forest a beautiful mystical effect.

The water spirit made a rude noise, crossing his firm arms over his chest, with a pointed, vaguely disgusted look, "So, what? You come to our home, trample around, creating a mess, then leave with all our secrets?"

"Secrets? I think you give this place too much credit. It's beautiful, but it's not large enough to house a secret worth poking around about."

The minute Rogue said it, he knew he shouldn't have. It normally didn't go well when you insulted someone's home, especially not a prideful nixie. He watched the strange creatures face contort in anger, and outrage, opening his mouth to apologise when a wet hand latched out onto his wrist.

He squeezed tightly and a sharp pull sent Rogue tumbling for composure, almost falling into the water entirely.

"What the hell do you think are you doing?" Rogue summoned the little magic he knew, annoyed that he had left his knife in his bag when Sting yanked harder, taking him by surprise at the strength behind that one movement.

He landed into the water, cold ripples drenching the bottom of his pants immediately, stopping just above his ankle. He ripped his hand from the wet grip, growling out, frustrated.

"Do you feel better now?"

The man snorted, "Not even close. Can you swim?"

"Yes. But I don't have plans of swimming with you."

Stormy blue eyes narrowed at him, a lightning in them that momentarily shocked Rogue. Then, a sharp, pointy finger with what felt like was a curved claw was poking at his chest, leaving a damp little circle on the same spot.

"You came here, uninvited. Then you insulted my home, and by counterpart, me. I know that you didn't ask permission beyond the person who owns this land because the creatures would have told me. The law dictates that even though I don't own this land, you are trespassing by not doing the right thing and I am allowed to attack and protect my home from you."

Rogue gritted his teeth, sensing blackmail steadily approaching and stayed quiet, becoming even more annoyed when the water spirit smirked, a piece of blonde hair falling over his scar, leaving a tiny drop of water run down the side of his face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to show you one of our secrets. I don't give you permission to document it but I won't allow you to trash the forest's reputation."

Rogue sighed, already knowing that if he didn't go along with the 'plan', he would be even more trouble. He began to unbutton his shirt, stopping at the nixie choked noise, glancing over with a raised eyebrow, "I don't want my shirt to get wet."

"I knew that." The man bristled before glancing over, Rogue noticing the way that his eyes went down, down, for a second before flicking back up guiltily. A speck of interest pressed on the back of his brain but he ignored it in favour of asking for a name.

"It's Sting."

Rogue crouched down to roll his pants up a little bit, before standing back up, begrudgingly holding a hand out, "I'm Rogue."

Sting hesitated before giving Rogue a cold, firm handshake in response, jolting his elbow a little too harshly which made Rogue come to the assumption that maybe 'Sting' hadn't done a lot of handshakes in his time.

* * *

Rogue broke the surface of the water, gasping for air as Sting rose much more gracefully, not even the slightest bit out of breath. Rogue kicked his legs lightly, keeping his body up in the surprisingly deep water, noticing how they were in this some sort of underwater cave, which was confusing since it didn't seem deep enough to hide such a thing.

He watched Sting silently as he reached for the dry platform of rock, and pulled himself up, turning away. Rogue took that as a sign that he would not be helping him out and after a few slips managed to get out of the water, struggling to find the right grip and traction on the slippery rocks.

"Alright, I'm here. Dazzle me." Rogue drawled, ringing out his shorts and Sting shot him a glare before leading him towards a small entrance way. Rogue followed lazily, scoping out the dark surroundings in a practised act of ambivalence.

Sting stepped through the hole, and Rogue ducked to follow him before the air in his chest left him again. This time, in shock. His eyes widened, losing the normally blank edge he had perfected over the years.

Treasure, stacked upon treasure gleamed in the dim light of this secret cave. The sparkles of diamonds reflected on the gold and silver plates, glitters of emerald and other gemstones catching his attention. It was a rainbow of countless treasures, and from the looks of it, had been hidden for countless years.

"How do you have this?" Rogue spun around slowly, taking everything in before turning around to Sting who wore a confident smirk.

"It was a hide-out for a group of bandits. They came almost every year in the Spring. Until twenty years ago, when they just stopped."

"They left this much treasure here and never came back?"

Sting only nodded and walked forward, giving Rogue a chance to let his eyes wander down, to the webbed feet he was currently waddling on. His lips twitched a little as Sting picked up an amulet, and threw it up in the air a few times.

"Alright. I'll admit, this is a pretty big secret. Can I go now?"

"You don't sound impressed." Sting gave him a suspicious glare, "What is stopping you from putting this in your survey? I don't want some greedy humans coming around, thinking they can take whatever they want."

"My word?"

Sting snorted, "Not good enough."

"That's the only thing I can give you." Rogue frowned, watching the frustrated nixie turned away, a clear glare on his features as he stared at the vast treasure in front of him. A few long seconds passed by before he turned around, a slightly hesitant, almost nervous expression on his face now.

"You could always come back next week when the records are published so I can read them for myself."

Rogue went to tell him that there were obvious flaws in that plan but then something inside him clicked, taking note of Sting's stormy blue eyes lowered to the floor, webbed feet twitching slightly as he fidgeted in front of him. His pale cheeks were reddened by a blush and Rogue's heart jumped.

"I could… Do you want me to?"

Sting's eyes raised and narrowed, glaring at Rogue but instead of getting angry, or annoyed, Rogue just smiled a little.

"I'll be back next week then."

"Fine," Sting muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away to hide his own grin.

* * *

 **stay freshhhhh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	16. Cream

**Cream because angels and stuff**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

* * *

Natsu's heart pounded, the shouts behind him becoming louder and closer. He sprinted towards the fence, ignoring the burning pain in his side and the blood rushing from the wound, soaking his shirt.

Another gunshot ricocheted through the alleyway and Natsu jolted forward, almost falling down as it lodged itself in his back. Agony ripped through his senses, the urge to vomit rising up at the excruciating feeling of being shot.

He hit the fence and threaded his fingers through the silver links, trying to climb but his body was finished. His stamina depleted, and any adrenaline that had been helping him ignore his wounds was now gone entirely.

"Get him!"

Natsu pushed his head down and brought a hand up to his neck, stuffing it underneath his scarf to grip at his cross as the footsteps slowed, still approaching him. He ran his thumb over the heavy silver, closing his eyes tightly, body sagging at the attempt to keep his posture.

"Help me." He whispered, gritting his teeth as his nerves jolted in pain, and he slumped to knees, unable to keep himself on his feet. He pressed his head to the chain fence, tightening his grip on the cross as blood streamed down from the wound on his back.

"Take him out, and get the necklace." The words were foggy as Natsu fought to keep his eyes open, choking out as blood began to fill his mouth.

"Help me, please."

Loneliness sunk in, as the horrifying thought of dying alone, on this wet ground, filled him. That he wouldn't get the chance to see Wendy, or Erza again. That he had lost in this game he was so good at.

In that split realisation, he smiled bitterly, knowing where he had gone wrong.

They shouldn't have had guns. Looks like my Intel was wrong.

A gun was pressed to the back of his head and he slowly let go of his cross, trying to get any part of his body to move, to fight back. His hand twitched, but it wasn't enough.

He was going to die.

"Lucy."

The minute he said that word, a smile on his lips as he remembered her silky blonde hair, big coffee warm eyes, always with a patient smile on her glossy pink lips. That loneliness vanished in an instant, filling his body with warmth, and light, and her.

He slipped into unconsciousness just as the gun was pulled away and the sound of a neck being broken filtered through his ears.

She came.

Natsu woke up to a wet cloth being dragged over his back, a stinging sensation jolting him.

"Don't move. I still need to get the bullet out of you before it gives you permanent damage."

He breathed out when her soft, calm voice spoke. It was alike to music, smooth and well-rounded, something you could fall asleep too. But he hadn't heard her speak in so long, that it just made his blood simmer in anticipation.

Natsu remained still as her small fingers lightly prodded the hole, before the door opened. Wendy appeared in front of him, her eyes red with tears and she sniffled, wiping at her nose when he blinked at her.

"Wendy…" Natsu wanted to reach out and take her hand but a cautionary hand to his lower back stopped him.

"W-We thought you died. W-When Miss Lucy brought you back… there was so much blood."

"Gajeel must have forgotten the part about the guns. It's fine now though, Lucy is going to fix it." Natsu promised, before flinching when a finger slipped into the wound, grinding his teeth together to keep his shouts of pain in. Wendy also flinched upon seeing his sudden pain but the hand didn't pull back, just ventured in further.

Wendy wouldn't have been able to push herself to this, but Erza might have.

Lucy definitely could.

"Erza is out, getting food. Miss Lucy gave her a list."

"She did?" Natsu could barely get it out, pain making his head swirl, and his stomach tight with sickness.

"Young one. Get me the bowl." Lucy cut off Wendy's reply, and Natsu opened his mouth to grunt at her but Wendy just scooted to the side, collecting a porcelain bowl from the side table.

The finger caught the edge of something foreign inside of him and Natsu closed his eyes tightly, struggling not to scream when she slowly began to push it up, her thumb digging in slightly to get a better grip.

Lucy pulled the bullet out, and the soft clang it made with she put it in the bowl made Natsu flinch.

"Her name… is Wendy."

"Natsu, it's fine." Wendy placated him, moving away to put the bowl in the sink as Lucy began to wipe his back with the cloth again. The cold made his body twitch in pain, his back tensing which only reminded him of the hole in his back.

"The bullet just missed the spine." Lucy murmured, "You are very lucky."

"Well, I do have a guardian angel," Natsu replied breathlessly and grinned when he heard her slight laugh. She pulled the cloth away and suddenly the pain slowly began to alleviate until there was nothing left. Not even a tingle of the agony he had felt before.

"That's amazing… There isn't even a scar." Wendy gasped, and Natsu remembered that Wendy had never seen Lucy heal before. Hell, he had only seen it once or twice.

"There will be a scar later if you overexert yourself. You can sit up now."

Natsu did, turning to lightly catch Wendy on the arm, squeezing softly, "Give us a second alone?"

Wendy glanced at the angel behind him, who was probably blank, and beautiful. Like she always had been before nodding and left the room without another word. A cotton shirt filled his vision and he took it from her, pulling it on before slowly standing up so he could fully look at her.

Lucy stood there, her hair pulled back into a glossy ponytail, her skin milky and glowing. She wore nothing but a white dress, just coming up to her ankles and she was - as always -shoe-less.

Her warm eyes were carefully blank, her lips settling into a soft line as she looked him over.

They stared at each other for a long second, before she whispered, "I broke the rules… You should have died last night."

Natsu flinched, knowing how strict the rules put-upon her were, and wondering how severe the punishment would be.

"Why didn't you let me die?"

"You… You said my name." She looked away, eyebrows furrowing as if she couldn't understand why she had either for only that reason, "I was watching you die, getting ready to greet you and then, you said my name and I didn't have a choice."

"What is going to happen now?"

"The Elders are waiting for me, they will judge my actions how they see fit." She stated blankly, eyes turning back to him, not an inch of fear on her face even though that statement made Natsu very nervous.

"Will they kill you?"

"Perhaps. It is not easy to kill an angel, though." She murmured thoughtfully and not for the first time, Natsu wondered what was going through her head. What Lucy thought about, was always going to be a mystery to Natsu, no matter how many times they spoke.

"They can't kill you for saving me. You are my guardian angel! You are supposed to protect me." Natsu growled as Lucy blinked, before shaking her head.

"Previously, yes. That is my job. But once your clock runs out, I am to greet you into heaven and move on."

The idea of Lucy moving onto anyone else made Natsu sick, and he felt anger wash over him.

"Take me to these Elders. I'll talk to them."

Lucy laughed softly, "Natsu, that is not possible. Firstly, they are archangels. If a human looks upon them, you will die because your brain cannot understand their appearance. Secondly, they are not interested in a human's opinion. All that will matter is I broke the rules, and I need to be punished."

"Don't go back." Natsu took a step towards her, noticing the way she flinched but he pushed on, "Stay here. With me."

When she didn't respond, just continued to look at him, he took another step towards her. The blank, almost lifeless look in her eyes gave way to nervousness, one of the only human emotions that Natsu had ever been able to see on her.

He began to slowly walk towards her and she took a step back, unknowingly backing herself backwards to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay. I'll protect you."

"It is not possible. I can't-" She began but stopped when he took a large step and they were closer than they had ever been. Natsu's heart pounded in his chest as Lucy looked up at him with those large, coffee eyes.

"Stop. Do not come any closer."

"Promise me you will stay."

"I will not. Stop this foolishness." She turned to the side and attempted to stride past him towards the sink when he reached out and grabbed her elbow. A shock of power rippled up his spine and he almost let go, but he endured in, allowing the electricity to prickle at his skin.

She pulled on her arm harshly and he barely kept his grip, staring down at her closely.

"Let go!"

"No. I won't." Natsu breathed and Lucy faltered, and she pulled again, this time decidedly softer.

"Let go."

"No. Stay here."

She closed her eyes, "Why are you doing this? Why do you make me feel this way?"

Natsu remembered one time Lucy saying that Angels did not need human emotions to function, therefore they did not have them.

So, the fact of Natsu making Lucy feel anything was staggering.

"Because I need you to know, I won't let you die for me. I won't let you die, period."

Lucy shook her head, "You don't have a say in it. I have to go. They are calling me."

"Ignore them."

"I can't."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, slowly bringing one of her hands to cup his face. Natsu's heart stuttered in his chest, and she smiled. Stars filled Natsu's vision and his grip on her fell, his body hitting the floor at the pure beauty of that simple smile.

He watched, paralysed, as she crouched down and pushed the strands from his face, the smile gone, replaced with a look of pure sorrow.

"I am sorry Natsu. I enjoyed the sparse time I spent with you, and I don't regret saving you."

Natsu opened his mouth to curse her, to beg for her to stay but nothing worked. He was stuck in this position, overwhelmed by her powers. Lucy had never used her angelic powers on him before and had once said it was similar to ripping away a person's right to fight.

And he felt like she had done just that.

"You will be fine. The effect should wear off in a few hours." Was all she said before she stood, and then disappeared.

Natsu sat at the bar, nursing three fingers of scotch, his mood the darkest he had ever felt. The local bar, Fairy Tail, had been happy with his recovery after Erza had informed them he had an injury on the job.

Few knew that his 'luck' was the work of a guardian angel, attached to him by birth.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. When he was a kid, climbing trees and broke his leg, she appeared to heal him.

When he was in college and he got hit by that car, after a night of drunken wandering, she patched him up and scolded him for being so reckless.

Countless times, she had saved him. And now, he wouldn't see her again, and when he offered to save her, she had denied.

Erza appeared opposite him, frowning slightly, "If you continue to think of it, it will haunt you."

"My mistakes, caused her to lose her life."

"You don't know that. They could have decided on a lesser punishment." Erza spoke softly, hesitantly because neither of them knew much about Lucy and the way heaven or whatever worked.

Lucy had always been tight-lipped, never giving much away.

"Erza, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but…" Natsu finished his glass and pushed it away, standing up slowly, with a bitter smile, "It's not working."

She nodded and Natsu turned away, heading towards the exit of the bar. He offered a half-hearted wave to some of his friends before pushing the door, heading out into the cold night.

Once he reached his place, he dug through his pocket for his keys before stopping when he saw the figure sitting on his steps.

They were dimly lit by the light by his door, and his heart began to speed up at the silky blonde hair falling around small shoulders, a small smile playing on her features as she watched him.

He took a few steps forward, and she stood, carrying nothing but the clothes on her back.

"They judged me." She spoke softly, "One hundred years in service. They thought if I had such a love for humanity, I should try being one."

Hope blossomed in Natsu's chest, and he fought the urge to run to her.

"You decided to stay with me?"

"If it's still an available option, yes."

Natsu nodded and she moved towards him slowly, stopping when they were just a hair-breath apart, bringing her hands up slowly to cup his face. Natsu closed his eyes for a second, almost afraid she was an illusion and her touch would disappear.

"I'll stay with you. But now it's your turn to protect me." She whispered, leaning up to softly press her lips to his. Natsu returned the kiss gently, his heart pounding in his chest at the way she felt underneath him. His hands twitched to grab at her, but he resisted instead murmuring when she pulled away.

"I can do that."

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed!**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	17. Red

**A sneaky 10k one shot where I am so glad that I kept the colour red for a special fic because guys**

 **it doesn't get any better than this.**

 **It's NSFW but not until all the way at the end, it'll be marked if you want to skip it ~**

 **So without further ado, enjoy "Red".**

* * *

"Lord Dragneel!" Wendy burst into the doors, stunning Natsu who was behind his desk, looking at the scrolls that a servant had delivered a few hours ago. He looked up, his brow crinkling at her gasping breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"Attacker. West. They've taken out the entire wing." She informed him, her bright eyes wide in shock, her shoulders hunched as he stood, brow furrowing at her words.

"Attacker? As in singular?"

She nodded, "We can only spot one. They are approaching the main hall at an alarming velocity."

A loud crash made Natsu's head snap towards the windows that were covered by thick, heavy curtains. He walked over slowly, calmly, and pulled them open, raising one eyebrow at the smoke billowing through the courtyard, rubble falling from the surrounding structures surrounding the main part of his mansion.

His head tilted, observing the wreckage before a disruption in the air made him turn around swiftly, grabbing Wendy's elbow and yanking her to the side. In the next few seconds, a large object crashed through the window, taking the walls along with it. Wendy let out a frightened yelp, huddling closer to Natsu who watched the large mass roll blankly - it happened to be one of the park benches that he had placed outside - a few times before thudding against the wall with a deafening crack.

Power swirled through the air, a threatening taste of his curious stranger and Natsu immediately knew that whoever had visited him, didn't come here for a friendly chat.

Of course, from the wreckage they had already created, Natsu had deduced that already.

"Wendy. Leave the room. Go attend to the injured and evacuate to the tunnels."

She didn't argue, her blind, unyielding faith making her one of his smartest followers. She simply left and Natsu pushed his hands into his pockets, watching as a figure crawled through the hole.

Her hair was long, a shining pale blonde mass of waves, and she wore all black, which seemed to illuminate her pale, glossy skin.

"Welcome to my manor. I assume, by the path you created, you found what you were looking for."

She turned to him slowly, the sunlight bouncing off her voluptuous curves. Her deep brown eyes gleamed with anger and a sweet, but threatening smile spread across her pink, supple lips.

"I must admit, the two, thick security walls gave me a little trouble but I managed."

He smelt the faint aroma of coppery blood and glanced down to her knuckles, silently impressed that she had managed to break through the walls with only her hands. She didn't look like much from the first glance, but the power she was letting off was definitely not normal, and he noticed her strong, womanly thighs, and the aggressive posture of that of a trained warrior.

"Would you mind stating your name? Just so I know who I can thank for the damages."

"Lucy." Her smile stayed, but her eyes flashed with deep rage, as she held out her hand. He focused on the marking there, tilting his head at the curved black line, with a smaller curved sharp line laying beside it.

"Lust has transformed into another, I see. I hadn't realised the previous had died."

"You've managed to seclude yourself off fairly well from the outside world, so I'm not surprised, Wrath." She lifted the hand to her mouth and ran her tongue over her wounds, and he watched, amused and curious when the skin healed over, leaving no trace of the wounds she had inflicted.

"How long have you held the sin?"

"Seventy years now."

"I have been Wrath for much longer than that." He stated but he was sure she already knew that. She cocked her chin at him, her chocolate, warm eyes sweeping over him in a dismissive way.

"I'm sure you know that I don't care if you are potentiality stronger than me. Considering the way I barged in here."

"I don't know anything about you, Lucy. I am curious, of course, but that can be rectified with a simple question. What do you want from me?" He asked, his heartbeat smooth and even, creating a sense of complete calmness through his body. Natsu had many years to practice the art of being ambivalent, mainly because, when he got angry, he truly brought down a wrath that put his name to shame.

"Your heart in my hand would be delightful." She admitted, before giggling softly, running her thumb against her bottom lip with a sadistic glint in her eyes, "Of course, I could settle with just your screams of pain."

Natsu amused himself with the thought that her giggle was the most delightful, yet sexiest things he had ever heard. The previous Lust had been beautiful, but much more shy, subservient in nature mostly.

'Lucy' seemed to be a different breed of that age old sin entirely.

"Lust normally deals with screams of pleasure."

"I'm a multi-faceted being." She shrugged, before looking around his office, her eyes wandering over the scrolls on the floor, the ones that had been thrown off his desk.

"Mind I ask why you want my heart? You must have become Lust when you were around twenty by your youthful look, and I've been here for the last forty years. That leaves your reasons for such an attack, odd at best."

"I have my reasons for doing this. I apologise for the fact I don't care to explain myself to you." She said it politely, an almost blank tone but Natsu knew anger and Lucy had one of the brightest aurae of anger sparking around her body like wild electricity.

She slowly pulled off her jacket, turning to watch the sun slowly begin to set for a few moments before asking, "I assume I have given your people enough time to escape?"

Natsu's lips twitched into a slow grin despite the odd circumstance of a sin wanting to kill him, and replied softly, watching her body closely, "They should be far into the tunnels by now. Thank-you for that consideration."

"I have no interest in killing anyone besides you. Anybody else would be pointless deaths."

"Understandable. You came here with a goal in mind. I admire that." He couldn't help but state because honesty was one of the things Natsu did find particularly appealing in all creatures, great and small.

She didn't seem to be affected by the compliment and placed her jacket down on the upended bookcase neatly.

"So, shall we begin?"

"Whenever you are ready." He replied calmly, but he moved his feet an inch to get into a more defensive stance since he had fought sins before and knew they were not to be handled lightly. Besides the fact Lucy was strong, she could also have multiple tricks that were unknown to him. The previous Lust had been fairly secretive of her powers and spent most of her time holed up in her own home.

Just as he was removing his hands from their place in his pockets, she moved. Her speed was incredible. One second she was metres away, the next, she was grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him straight into the nearest wall. He took most of the hit to his side, recovering quickly and the fight was on.

The next time she came at him, he was ready, throwing his body to the side to dodge, and whipping his fist out to catch her in the jaw. She moved at the last second, the blow only scraping her neck, but the power he had put behind it made the wall crack at the sudden force despite him not even touching it.

She ducked, sweeping his feet out from underneath him before stomping her foot down in a fluent movement. He opened his legs, barely evading that strike that left cracks in the concrete floor below him. She aimed a kick to his knee, and he spun off his hands, pushing his body in a handstand before snapping his foot clean across her pale jaw.

A wave of triumph danced through him when the blow hit, and made her sail across the room, smacking into the jagged half-crumbled wall. She was jumping back to her feet when he ran at her, parrying blow after blow.

She barely made a sound, deflecting some of his hits but missing most of them, obviously used to fighting with her legs and not defending with her arms. He aimed a right hook at her jaw again, but she caught his fist, and squeezed. Bones broke at the impact, leaving pain to rush through his system.

Then with a clean blow, she brought her boot up and kicked at his chest once, still gripping his broken hand. A grunt left his mouth and anger began to simmer up. He ripped his hand out of her grasp, focusing a small amount of power to heal his injuries but broken bones took a little longer than simple flesh wounds and torn muscles.

Natsu leant back, dodging the next kick she lashed out with, before catching her ankle at the last second with his working hand, shaking out the pain of his right while pivoting his body. She weighed nothing to him, but the thud she made when she hit the ground was enough to make a noise of pain leave her mouth.

Then a filthy curse led to a cheap, effective shot at the apex of his thighs.

 _Now he had to heal a broken pelvis as well._

The anger got warmer inside of him and she reacted to his power with her own flash of magic that soared towards him, slamming into him the same time her fist met with his jaw. He reached out, grabbing a fistful of her hair and brought his knee up, cracking it against her face once, twice.

Another grunt and she was twisting in his grasp, pain and rage dancing on her bruised features. The ferocity in her glare stunned Natsu for a moment before she reached out in a liquid quick movement, fluent in the way her body moved and stuck her hand right through his thigh.

He swore.

Muscles tore apart, the bone broke entirely and blood poured from the wound. He was losing balance, but before he hit the floor with his injured leg, he twisted her hair in his grip even more and swung on his other leg, bringing her head up against the ragged edges of the hole she had left earlier.

The crack her skull made with contact let him know he had probably fracture some part of her skull, and he staggered to the floor on one knee, sending rivets of power all over his body to heal the worse of his injuries.

When he saw her lift her head, messy strands falling around her sneering face, he knew, she wasn't giving up without a fight.

She snapped her palm out, and the power hit him like a live wire, sending him jolting back and sliding across the floor, her hair slipping out of his grasp.

He sat on his knees, glaring at her as she pressed her hand to her head, wincing in pain.

Then she glanced over at him, and a moment of quiet understanding rushed through them.

They had both been testing each other.

"Angry, yet? You realise that I'm going to rip your heart out?" She snarled, letting out a pulse of magic and Natsu stopped healing, leaving the ache and throb on his body because he somehow understood. She was going to be tricky to deal with, and he was going to have to use every bit of his strength.

Besides, once a sin's full power came out, it focused on the offensives. A distraction like healing yourself, even while moving, could lead to a dirt-filled grave six feet under. The thought enraged Natsu.

"Angry, no." He growled back, his power filling his blood, his bones, his soul, leaving him awash with nothing but pure, wrath.

"I'm _pissed_."

They both sprang to their feet at the same time and collided. Power sparked, shaking the room around them as Natsu slapped Lucy clean across the face, breaking bones and sending her slamming to the floor.

She reached out, grabbing his ankle and using that strength of hers, yanked and slammed him onto the other side of her body. Then using both feet, she kicked at his chin, the force would have made a normal human's neck break apart, perhaps even decapitate.

 _But sins were a lot stronger than humans._

Natsu didn't let his injuries distract him, flipping onto his feet, before kicking her ribs. She rolled along the floor, a scream of pain leaving her mouth, as he did it again, and again.

They fought viciously, but Lucy never weakened. She grunted, yelled, and screamed, but she would always manage to throw him around, even one at one point, shoving her thumb so deep into his eye, it almost popped. Luckily, Natsu managed to throw her off, before she could take out one of his eyes.

Eyes were the hardest to heal properly and needed time that was not reserved in battle.

Lust obviously knew her stuff.

He was running at her when she grabbed the bench from earlier and with a flick of her wrist, threw it at him. The impact broke his collar bone, a roar of pain leaving his mouth but he pushed past it. She appeared in front of him in a blur but he was ready, hand latching out to grasp her throat and throw her body against a wall.

Her head made an impressive crack in the structured concrete but she kept moving, her body shimmering as more of her power poured out of her, like a flash of lightning. But Natsu was there.

He grasped her throat again, pinning her to the wall, and took a hold of her thigh, breaking the bone under his grip. She screamed, before slamming her head against his, breaking his nose, cheekbone and he felt the searing, agony rippled through him at the fracture to his skull.

His hand clenched around her throat, prepared to squeeze the life out of her, or at least make her faint from oxygen deprivation so he could light her on fire. Then he felt it.

A sharp tip of a blade against his sternum, held there by her blood soaked hands, steadily despite the pressure of not breathing making her throat constrict underneath his hands.

"Tell me why. Why did you come here?" He demanded, pressing against the blade stupidly, but the wrath inside him had taken him over completely.

With little oxygen left, she managed to rasp, "You killed my mother, and my unborn brother, you monster. Your heart for theirs."

Her words sent a shot of cold down his spine, allowing him a moment to think without the pressure of anger on his skull. It also made every part of his body scream in excruciating pain at his many wounds, the adrenaline fighting against the urge to pass out from the sheer torture.

"When? When did I do this?"

She didn't answer, still holding the knife against his body, pressing the blade deeper and he eased up slightly, allowing air to rush into her lungs.

Her body shook but her hands were so steady, ready to cut him apart if she had to.

"Answer me!" He growled angrily, and she glared, her eyes bloodshot, a stream of blood running down from her skull.

"Sixty years ago. You slaughtered an entire village, in one of your tantrums. I saw what you did to that town, to my mother."

Natsu immediately remembered the village. It was one of the last things he had done before his wrath of losing Igneel had ended. After he had killed and demolished that entire village in his wake, he had escaped to here and lived for nothing but calmness.

"How old were you?"

"17." She bit out angrily, glaring at him with such hatred that it made his blood boil but he quickly did the math and it made sense. It must have been just before she became Lust, which was a pretty incredible 'fuck-you' from the universe to him.

"I…" He took a deep breath in, his apology getting stuck in his throat, so he went a different route entirely, "You won't beat me if the only thing that's fuelling you is anger. I am Wrath. It's a given that if you come up against me with your anger, it won't be enough."

"I don't think you'll be saying that when I shove this dagger through your heart."

"I'll heal it."

"Not likely. This is a pure dagger. Blessed by the Pope himself."

Despite all his rage at her, he couldn't help but be impressed and loosened his grip on her throat just a little more.

"You've done your research. But I'll still break your neck before you can break the first layer of skin." He threatened, despite his slowly relaxing grip on her body.

She took a deep breath in, "I'm willing to take that chance."

And when he stared into her vivid eyes, he knew, she was not lying.

"If you are going to kill me, the only way it will happen is if you use your power. Trying to beat me with anger is foolish."

Her big eyes narrowed angrily and Natsu knew he hit a nerve. No doubt, this Lucy, had been called 'foolish' before, considering her reaction to it.

"If you are offering the idea of me using my lust to take you down, I'm going to politely ignore it. I have no desire to fuck you, even if it's for the purpose of killing you."

"Can you do that? Fuck a person to death?" He growled, eyes narrowing and she slowly raised an eyebrow but didn't say anymore. Natsu's wrath was bubbling around inside of him, urging him to snap her neck, to hurt her and the longer he stood there, the wilder those thoughts got.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to find one speck of sanity amongst all the anger, his hand clenching down on Lucy's throat to cease her slight movements.

The tip of the dagger pushed against his skin, threatening to pierce him and he tightened, even more, eyes snapping open with a vicious, heated look.

She glared back at him, her face slowly growing red with the lack of oxygen. Natsu brought his other hand away from her thigh, watching the pain flare between her eyes when he knocked it, probably agitating the broken bone and ligaments inside. Then, he grasped one of her wrists and began to pull it slowly away from his body, keeping his eyes on hers.

Her strength fought him, and he was having a tougher time than he would like to admit but he managed to get the knife away from his heart. As it was slowly moving across his ribs, he pushed against his hand around her neck, keeping her head pinned to the wall as her eyes began to slowly roll back.

Her strength lessened, and he held strong, watching as consciousness slowly escaped her. But at the last second, her hand holding the knife, stabbed forward, slicing into his ribs.

The pain of a holy object sizzled into his skin, making him roar in pain and drop to his knees. She fell also, gasping in a breath, touching her neck with one hand while holding the bloodied knife deep inside him with the other.

Pain made his eyesight blurry, his breathing fast and fire burnt down his lungs, heading straight for the wound she had inflicted. He thrashed a little, which made her rip the knife out and hold it back up, striking down for another blow.

He knocked the blade out of her grip quickly, mind only processing the sheer agony that was slamming against his nerves.

Natsu vaguely heard the sound of the knife hitting the floor before a body crawled over his and two lips sealed themselves against his. He barely felt them from the pain of being stabbed, but slowly, his senses lessened.

 _She's… killing me._

 _Using her own power._

If he wasn't dying, Natsu would have been smug that she had listened to him, but the fact was, he was dying. Just like how he could and would have killed her with his anger, she was going to do the exact same to him.

And by all accounts, it wasn't a horrible way to go.

Her smooth, warm lips slid against his, caressing him, moulding her body to his. Slowly, the pain from the holy wound was gone completely, leaving only something like soft electricity rumbling through his veins, her power sucking him dry.

When her tongue lightly flicked and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, his heart stuttered, alerting him that he didn't have much time left. But, fuck, he didn't care. Her smell surrounded him, her touch enabled him, her presence gave him will.

 _She was everything._

Numbly, he knew, this was part of her powers. He hadn't known much about the previous Lust but rumours were enough to solidify some of the accounts. Lust could make anyone her slave, make them only think about her.

Something like hypnotism and compulsion all mixed up as one.

His eyes began to slowly flutter close, losing sight of her completely, his senses shutting down until the only thing sustaining him was the warm electricity of her. Something he knew, she would rip away as soon as he had no power left.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips just as his eyes slid shut and darkness surrounded him. The last of his life was slowly seeping out of him, but that last flame flickered and then the electricity was gone entirely.

Natsu felt confused, before he passed out, hanging onto the tiny flame she had left.

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" Wendy's voice rang through his head, clear as day, making his eyes snap open and his body to sing with pain. Her healthy blue hair was pinned back as she hovered over him, concern in her deep brown eyes.

 _Brown…_

He sat up slowly, wishing he was quicker before asking, his throat rough, "Where did she go?"

"Who?"

"Lust. Lucy. Where is she?"

Wendy's eyebrows crinkled in confusion and worry, her lips pursing, "There was nobody here when I found you. Your office is completely demolished, but the only person in there was you." Then her eyes slowly widened as something like amazement crawled onto her expression.

"Wait. You said, Lust. The person who did all this was a sin?"

Natsu only nodded, looking down at himself with a wince. Every part of his body hurt, but the wound in his side had been healed, only leaving a scar. Normally he would heal completely, scars and all, but holy objects were different. Blessed by someone with extreme faith, and the right credentials, made it the only weapon alive that could leave a scar on a sins body.

"Why did Lust come here? I thought you had an agreement with her that you wouldn't interfere with each other's personal business."

"That was the old Lust. This one is new. All agreements and treaties between sins are null-void if one of them gets reborn." He told her, before sending a spurt of magic to all his wounds, feeling them slowly heal and mend themselves until the pain was gone entirely. He pressed his hand to his head, wondering how he was alive.

 _Could she have gotten distracted?_

 _Stopped before she could take his life completely?_

 _Or did apologising once loosen her resolve to kill him?_

"That explains the message."

Natsu's head snapped towards Wendy, eyes narrowing, "Message?"

She nodded and handed him his coat, which he pulled on after he ripped the bandages off his bare chest. The scar was large against his side, the skin tender and red but it looked like it was gradually calming down. If she had gotten that hit into his heart, he doubted he would have enough strength to sustain it.

Wendy led the way to the courtyard, passing various of his people who were working on the repairs. They bowed as they passed and he did a mental count in his head, sighing in relief when Wendy told him that none had died, but few had come close.

"Anybody else would be pointless deaths." Lucy's sweet, smooth voice echoed through his mind before they turned to the first wall of defence, noting the large hole now blown through it. He also detected that from his office, you would have easily been able to see it, and the message was written on the steel wall beside it.

"We are even. Don't forget."

Natsu walked up to the large, messy letters, aware of Wendy following carefully and lifted his hand up. He rubbed his index finger against one of the letters then brought it to his lips, tasting the dried substance.

"It's her blood. Has anybody else touched this?"

"To my knowledge, no. Why?"

"A sins blood can start a plague of their accounted sin. Just touching it would infect them." He told him, noting how his finger tingled, tilting his head at the magic that prickled against his senses, trying to take him over.

"So, what? If someone touched it, they would need to…have intercourse, immediately?"

"That's a nice way of looking at it. And everyone they touched would become insatiable also. Then everyone they touched would too. Chain reaction. Massive orgy."

Wendy crinkled her nose, taking a step back from the wall, "Ew."

Natsu snorted in amusement, "That's one way of looking at it. Get a priest here to douse the wall in holy water to wash it off. Fix the damages to the outer defences first. And quarantine off this area until it's been cleansed. I don't want to take any chances."

Wendy nodded, shouting some orders as Natsu re-read the message, brewing and rolling those words over slowly in his mind. When Wendy returned, she had a curious look on her features, "What does the message mean?"

"She's telling me not to forget that she had my life in her hands. She could have killed me."

"Why didn't she?"

Natsu smiled slightly, puzzled and intrigued, "I have no idea."

* * *

Natsu eyed the goblet of wine curiously, the deep red coloured liquid almost tasting like proper alcohol but losing its flavour by the fourth sip. Wendy stood beside him, arms tucked behind her, a blank look on her face but Natsu could see the excitement simmering in her eyes.

He smothered a laugh, knowing that an event like this would be particularly interested in someone who had spent most of their life on the compound. He was glad he offered her the chance to join him.

Natsu had been to numerous council held balls before. They became tediously fake and uncomfortably boring after a while, but watching someone he knew and cared for the experience it was a good way to keep his mind occupied.

"Wow, look at her hair. It's beautiful." Wendy gushed to him a few minutes later, and Natsu glanced at the woman she was talking about, smiling amusedly at her words.

"Are you envious of it?"

Wendy nodded with a pout, "I wish my hair was that… smooth. And look how nice the colour is!"

Natsu chuckled, "Well, she is Envy. It's only natural you'd find it appealing."

Wendy swerved to face him with an awed look, "That's Envy?"

"Well, she prefers Mira but yes, that's the sin Envy."

"That's so amazing. I've never met another sin before, besides you, of course."

Natus nodded, before offering, "Did you want to meet her?"

"Are we allowed?"

"It's a ball, I suppose mingling might be the proper etiquette." Natsu mused, grinning at her little eye-roll before leading her over to Mira, who was glaring quite ferociously at a woman in a dress very familiar to hers.

"Mira. You look lovely." He greeted, and she turned to him, wearing an annoyed but gracious smile.

"I would look better in her dress. Why didn't I tell my assistant to get more diamonds added to my gown?" She shook her head, disgusted with either herself or the woman, before stepping forward and placing a small kiss on Natsu's cheek.

Then she looked to Wendy with a curious, tight eye, "And who is your friend?"

"Wendy Marvel. She's one of my friends from the compound."

Wendy held out a shaking hand, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Now, why didn't I hold my hand out first?" Mira muttered, before shaking Wendy's hand firmly, growling to herself, "Where have my manners gone?"

Wendy glanced at Natsu, letting out a nervous laugh, and Natsu grinned, keeping his voice low to inform her.

"Most sins have double edged swords. Envy makes other people envious, but finds herself envious of the people around her for one thing or another."

"That sounds exhausting."

"It is child, it is. I can ignore it most of the time, but balls always were my weak-spot. There is simply so much to be jealous of at a function such as this one." Mira stated, her face in a perfect, planned smile but her eyes narrowed at a necklace a woman was wearing as she passed.

"So it's not all the time you feel this way?" Wendy asked, greedy for information.

"I have been Envy for many, many centuries, child. I have perfected the art of ignorance."

"Unless you are at balls," Natsu stated before he downed his drink as Mira sighed, the sound a hopeless, pitying thing.

"Unless I am at balls. Or a hot spring. No matter how much exercise I do, I always find myself seething when I see a naked woman."

Natsu chuckled to himself, placing his goblet on a passing tray. Mira watched him out of the corner of her eye, before muttering, "You'd think that they would have better alcohol at this place. That is one thing I am not envious about."

"It is lacking. They were probably worried about Gluttony stealing it for himself." Natsu agreed as Wendy gasped.

"Gluttony is here as well?"

"All the sins were invited." Mira mused, sipping her sparkling champagne daintily, "However, I was unable to acquire the final guest list and am not sure who accepted and who passed."

"I'll guess I'll just have to take that beautiful wife of yours then!" A wicked laugh met their ears, and they all turned, watching the tall man, grin dangerously at the couple in front of him, "You don't mind do you, I've always had a penchant for sparkling things."

Mira sighed, "Laxus. I was hoping he would reject the invitation."

Natsu smirked a little, "Greed and Envy were always a little… touchy with each other." He told Wendy who watched the man antagonise and bait the angry man and blushing wife.

"They have a history?" Wendy guessed, eyeing the large man who was leanly muscled, dressed in a simple tux, with shoes that glistened in the light.

Mira scoffed at her question but Natsu nodded, sending Wendy a wink, "After a few… arguments, they do not like each others company as much as they once did."

"Natsu, don't spread rumours about me."

"Apologies. They still enjoy each others company, even when they _are_ fighting." Natsu corrected, smirking at Wendy's delighted giggle as Laxus caught a glimpse of a man holding a rather expensive, and fancy looking cane.

They all watched as he ignored the man and walked away, following the cane with a, well, greedy look in his eyes.

"Are there any other sins here?" Wendy asked them both, excited to learn more as Natsu glanced around, unable to spot any. However, Mira sighed and reached down to lift the tablecloth up from behind them.

A shirtless man, dozing underneath the table, hands locked behind his neck, a soft snore leaving his mouth as his chest expanded and deflated evenly greeted their eyes. Natsu rolled his eyes with a small grin as Wendy peered at the man curiously.

"Sloth?"

One of his eyes popped open, and Wendy yelped, jumping back behind Natsu who shook his head.

"You're so fucking lazy. Go find a room or something to sleep in." Natsu kicked lightly at Gray's feet which made the man scowl, before yawning.

"It's not my fault I find your company utterly boring."

He climbed out from under the table, accepting the shirt and jacket Mira gave him, ignoring the gasps of a few party-goers as he dressed slowly, yawning every few seconds.

"He's not that impressive," Wendy whispered, peering out behind Natsu, who sighed.

"I know. He's just a grumpy old man who sleeps wherever he can."

"Go fuck yourself, Natsu. I had a tiring day." Gray left his shirt un-tucked and ran a hand through his lopsided dark hair.

Annoyance simmered up through Natsu's calm mood, "Oh yeah? Doing what exactly?"

"I don't have the energy or patience to deal with you." Gray only murmured, turning away from Natsu dismissively which made Natsu take a deep breath in, settling his annoyance before he would get angry.

"So, we have Sloth, Greed, Envy and Wrath. Four out of seven." Wendy counted them off on her fingers before humming softly, "Do you think any others will show up?"

"They risk the council visiting them at home. They use this ball to keep tabs on us, make sure we haven't gone completely mad." Mira informed Wendy, growling at a little girl who had a bow in her hair, fingers twitching into a fist.

Gray glanced around lazily, his shoulders slouched, hands in his pockets, "Seeing as we are completely mad at our own turf, I would say everyone shows up. There's Pride." He flicked his head across the ballroom and Natsu bristled, noticing the woman who wore that sin like a badge of honour.

Long red hair fell down her back, twisted into tight curls. Her skin was a light tan, flawless and untouched by scars, or marks of imperfection. The dress she wore was a dark blue, a contrast to her flaming hair, and she stood perfectly straight, conveyancing the area closely, from her white horse.

"Now she looks like Pride." Wendy murmured, amazed before asking, "What is she like?"

"Annoying."

"Scary."

"Irritating."

Wendy glanced between the three of them, as they all stared out at her. Mira looked as if she was about to die from envy, Gray kept his eyes slanted, and Natsu just looked upwards, remembering the last time he had seen Erza.

"Let me just tell you, Pride, is one of the only beings in this world that I cannot stand. How dare she walk in here, acting like she owns the place? She doesn't, the Kingdom does. And furthermore, I think we should all avoid her entirely because if I hear any of her pointless, inspiring drivel, I will go insane." Mira growled, reaching out to snatch another flute of champagne, giving a scowl to the waiter who jumped at the sudden movement.

He fled, leaving Gray to sigh.

"You don't like anyone."

"I especially don't like her."

"That's because you want to be her." Gray drawled, an ambivalent look on his features and Mira flushed angrily, the look so odd that Wendy had to blink.

"Don't be absurd, a dead toad would not want to be her."

Natsu rolled his eyes, before an amused, warm voice spoke from beside him, "Look at this. Wrath in the flesh."

He grinned, turning to Laxus who held out a hand, a smirk on his features. They shook, as Natsu mused, "I'm more surprised that you are here. Didn't you get banned from all royal events?"

Laxus shrugged, "Apparently. Yet they send me an invitation anyway." His eyes glided past them, not acknowledging Wendy and tilted his chin.

"Gray, you are looking shit as usual."

"Lack of sleep. Lack of motivation." Gray tilted his chin back as Laxus found Mira with his eyes, slowly raking down her figure. She narrowed her eyes back, daring him to say anything, that would make her angry.

Natsu sighed, knowing that Greed would.

"Mira. Looking ravishing. Green with envy is a great colour on you."

"Not everyone can pull off your thrift shop look, sweetie." She cooed back threateningly, glancing at his newly acquired cane which Laxus just shrugged as if the fact that he had stolen it - and they knew he had stolen it - didn't matter to him one bit.

He looked out at the dance floor to Pride, "You know if we stand here like this, we are basically sitting ducks."

"Good catch. Now if you go away, we have more of a chance of not being detected." Mira sipped on her drink, a smile sliding onto her lips. Natsu chuckled softly, as Gray snorted, leaning against the table behind them. Wendy watched, amazed how these four sins conducted themselves.

 _With all the power in the world, and they bicker like children._

"Mira, don't try and fool me. I know you missed our chemistry."

"Like the sewer misses the shit, Laxus. Like the sewer misses the shit."

Wendy glanced away from them for a moment, trying to stifle her own laughter at their banter when a figure approaching Pride made her suck in a breath.

"Who is that?"

Natsu glanced away from Mira's ferocious side-glare and out to Erza, where a woman was walking towards her. His heart gave a dull thump, his eyes raking over the long, sleek blonde hair, the creamy skin, and the two dark, captivating eyes that skimmed over people as they passed.

As if she didn't know they were looking at her.

Everyone she passed was staring. Blatantly, losing all sense of manners and self-preservation. Her lush, opulent body was tightly snug in a long pearl gown, glitters of decorations decorating the back. Her own back was completely bare, the dress somehow supporting her curvy chest, the back of it starting just at her hips.

She walked with purpose, a sexy long walk that moved her body in a tantalising way. Natsu's mouth watered as he recognisable the stark contrast of what she wore when she tried to kill him all those years ago.

"That is Lust, child," Mira whispered, also in awe before she shook herself out of it, watching as Lucy embraced Erza in a friendly, dainty hug. The light shined off her skin, illuminating all those features that seemed way too beautiful for sight to perceive.

"I didn't know Lust had been reborn," Laxus stated, his voice a little low but amused.

"Seventy-five years ago now," Natsu informed them, quickly doing the math that it was five years since they had first met.

"She's… different than the other Lust." Gray murmured, his tone ambivalent but Natsu recognised the husk of a man appreciating the view. A wild burst of anger flared through him but he tapered it down, watching as the pair parted, a small, gorgeous smile on Lucy's lips.

Wendy had been quiet this whole time, before she clicked her fingers, "So, that's the sin who tried to kill you!"

Now everyone was staring at him.

He sighed, and Wendy smiled apologetically, wincing a little.

"She tried to kill you?" Mira asked, her tone interested.

Natsu grunted.

"Do you know why?"

Natsu sighed at Gray's question, "I fucked her over in one way or another. Just like I always do."

Laxus snorted, "That's the truth. I stole two priceless heirlooms from Erza's great, great Uncle once. She never lets me forget it."

Natsu thought that killing a mother was a little different than stealing some shit, but didn't reply, grabbing another goblet, wishing there was something stronger. He downed the whole glass, trying to get rid of this sudden arousal that she no doubt sparked and felt anger at himself for letting it get to him so badly.

"Come on. Let's go find some better alcohol." He nudged Wendy, placing the goblet on the table. She didn't argue, only nodded in agreement.

Laxus smirked, "I might join you. I'm sure there are some things that a kleptomaniac like me would enjoy."

"As long as we find a room with alcohol and a couch, I'm in."

Mira sighed, "I may as well come and make sure you don't cause any damages."

"Says the woman who once destroyed a mansion because she hated that they had better walls than hers."

* * *

Natsu watched, amused as Mira and Laxus argued over the completely diamond ash-tray they had found. He was fairly certain Laxus only wanted it because Mira did but didn't dare intervene.

Gray was drawling some nonsense to Wendy who was eating it up, something about where he lived in the snow where it was dark sixteen hours of the day.

He kicked back in the seat behind the grand desk, holding the tumbler filled with scotch to his lips when the door opened. It had opened once before but the guards had caught a look of the occupants and pretended he didn't see anything.

The sins weren't denied much, after all.

Erza and Lucy stepped through, bringing the room to a crashing silence. Lucy's eyes met Natsu's and a flicker of something ran through hers before she looked to Erza, raising her eyebrow.

Erza sighed, "I suppose it was getting boring out there. Mira, don't let Laxus take that. It's got a magical tag on it which alert the Kingdom if it's stolen."

Mira grinned and Gray sighed, nodding to Wendy, "Wendy, this is Pride and Lust."

"It's so nice to meet you." Wendy gushed, holding out her hand and Erza shook it. She turned to Lucy, offering it and Lucy gave her a small, sweet smile that instantly made Wendy blush.

She held up her bare hands, "I'll pass. My power affects… people like you in peculiar ways."

"People like me?" Wendy questioned, letting her hand fall as a frown made found onto her lips. Lucy laughed softly, glancing around the room before leaning over, whispering a word that Natsu caught with his hearing.

"Virgins."

Wendy went bright red, stammering something as Lucy held up one hand, smiling apologetically, "It's for the best, dear."

"How did you know?" Wendy whispered and Lucy tilted her head, that same sweet, almost innocent smile on her lips.

"It's sort of my thing."

Erza nodded in agreement, "Lucy has many talents."

Mira frowned, "Did she just compliment someone?"

"As do I, of course," Erza added afterwards, and Laxus snorted, tugging on the ash-tray firmly.

"There it is."

Mira and Laxus shared an amused grin before they began to fight over the object once more. Erza pushed Gray's feet off the lounge, sitting in the place they vacated and Wendy returned to her spot on the floor, settling into to listen to them speak.

Lucy made her way across the room and tilted her head, "Wrath."

"Lust." He replied back, a smirk sliding over his lips, "Been a while."

"Long enough that you've added two more security walls to your fortress." She nodded, walking around so she could lean against the desk opposite him, their legs almost touching. He took a swig of the scotch from the glass he had found, trying not to feel too pleased that she had been keeping tabs on him.

"Did you want to pop by for another visit? You should have informed my guards. I've given you immunity and immediate access to the main house."

She rose an eyebrow, tilting her head with a glint of amusement in her eyes, "That's awfully generous of you."

"I enjoyed your last visit. Thanks for not killing me, by the way."

He noticed how everyone in the room shifted to look at them as Lucy smiled dangerously, her eyes sparkling now. Aware that they were being listened to, Lucy seemed to think carefully about her next words.

"You are welcome. I must say, you put up a fight."

"It's was an excellent strategy. Get me angry, then stab me with a holy object. Just distracting enough to try and suck my life out of my body." He flattered, his smirk darkening at her delighted little giggle. He had thought about the way she had approached the situation numerous times, and that had been the one thing he figured out.

"Wait, you got Natsu pissed, and survived?" Gray asked, bewildered as Lucy smiled, reaching for the glass in his hands. Natsu let her take it from him, and she pressed it to her lips, finishing it off.

"She did," Natsu stated, watching her closely as she placed the glass on the desk, humming to herself softly as she refilled it back up.

"And now you are chummy?"

"I think they are," Wendy spoke, causing Natsu and Lucy to look over at her, as well as the whole room. She flushed but continued on bravely.

"Lucy left a message saying that they were even and that he shouldn't forget. She also didn't kill anyone else within the lot. Injured a fair few, though."

"Apologies but some of it was nature. Two of your men caught one look at me and began to fight each other for my body. Hazards in the job, I guess." Lucy let out a delighted laugh and Natsu suspected the idea of men fighting over her did something great for her ego. And he liked that she was honest about it.

Laxus let out an amused snort, "I like this one. The old Lust was such a prude."

"Really? I thought she was quite wild in her personality." Erza mused before the conversations split off again and Natsu found himself watching Lucy dip her finger into his drink and lick the alcohol off the tip of her finger.

"You are staring."

"You make it awfully hard not too."

She gave him a silky smile, eyes narrowing slightly, "Did I leave a scar?"

He was surprised at the change of subject, but he smirked anyway, accepting it, "Yeah. Do you want to see it?"

She laughed, the same noise that made all those feelings stir up inside of him, "Why, Natsu, are you propositioning me?"

"That's the first time you've said my name."

Lucy stilled before that same silky smile slid across her lips, "Well, trying to kill you was a good bonding exercise."

He chuckled, "You know what else is a good bonding exercise?"

A surprised flush crawled up her neck and a prideful feeling rose up in his chest, mixing with his power and his thoughts, causing his arousal to pitch just a little bit higher. His member stirred in his pants, watching her eyes narrow and slowly move down the length of his body that was still slouched, leaning into the large desk chair.

Then she dipped her finger in the alcohol, brought it up to his mouth and rubbed her index against his bottom lip softly, smearing the liquid there.

He licked his bottom lip, the tip of his tongue sliding along her finger and he watched her eyes twinkle darkly, her lips mouthing a suggestion to him soundlessly.

* * *

 ** _`nsfw`_**

Natsu pressed Lucy up against a wall, their lips moving wildly against each other. They had found a small sitting room, just a little down the hallway from the rest of the sins who had given them knowing looks - apart from Erza, she seemed blank but that was normal - and let them be.

Her hands slid up his chest, tugging his shirt out of his pants, ripping the buttons out as she yanked it open. Natsu let out a low growl, sliding his fingers through her hair, grasping the strands as he bit into her lush bottom lip, sucking and nipping until he opened his mouth. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth first and they began to battle, their tastes mingling between them.

Natsu's heart pounded inside of him, surging adrenaline and by nature, anger throughout him but it clashed with her lust and turned red hot, full of electricity. It grew when her fingers lightly brushed against his nipples, then down his chest, sinking her nails into the muscles that were there.

Natsu yanked on her hair with a snarl, arousal mixing with darkness, swirling around his body. She gasped, the noise a small wet sound as their mouths parted as he latched onto her neck, leaving angry red marks, and purple bites. Her hips jumped as she slid her hands up his neck, and into his hair.

He let go of her silky locks in favour of cupping her thigh and lifting it up so that it curled around his waist, bringing their hips together in a flurry of movements that made her moan softly.

She pulled on his hair, disconnected his lips, tongue and teeth from her neck and smashed her lips against his, the force sending them backwards. He hit the side of a couch and fell onto his back, legs over the side. Lucy crawled over him, sliding her earrings out along the way, her hair falling around them in silky, long strands.

He grabbed her thighs to help her along, groaning when she sunk her weight down on him, their hips rubbing against each other. She leant over and pressed her lips to his again, fighting dominance, feeding his anger, his arousal, his everything.

"How many buttons does this dress have?"

"Zipper. On the side."

He reached around to it, sliding the tips of his fingers along the bare skin of her back for a few seconds, enjoying the softness and the shiver she made, her eyes darkening even further. He rubbed against her core for a second, tending to the hardness she had created in his groin.

She became impatient with his soft touches, pressing him to the couch before finding the zipper herself, and yanking it down. The dress lost its form-fitting style, and Natsu groaned at the weight of her breasts against his chest.

They worked on ridding the long piece of fabric together, before she fumbled for his shirt and suit jacket, moaning when his lips began to kiss, suckle and bite along her bare breasts. His cock jumped inside of his slacks at the noises she began to make, and the taste of her sweet skin against his tongue as he traced a circle around her pert nipple, sucking it into his mouth a second later.

Her back arched from above him, pushing more of her breast into his mouth and he opened them, lightly sliding his fangs along the creamy skin. She cried out when his fangs nipped on the edge of her nipple, drawing the slightest amount of blood which he lapped up hungrily, the freshness making his head spin with pleasure and delight.

He pinched her other nipple with his fingers, rolling it with his thumb as she shuddered and writhed above him, hips slipping against his. Pleasure coursed up his spine and her power flared, drowning them both in a sea of ecstasy. He groaned softly, sucking her nipple harder, grinding up into her soft heat that was barely covered by the thin pair of panties.

Her scent was something like honey with an added side of spice.

They both didn't stop when they heard footsteps coming from outside, Lucy seemed to revel in it, and slipped her hand down his slacks, wiggling her fingers to loosen the button before lightly brushing her fingers against his rock hard length. Natsu jolted, a low groan leaving his lips as she laughed softly.

"Too much for you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her teasing tone and slid the hand playing with her nipple down her stomach, between her hips and lightly rubbed her pearl, obstructed from her heat by her thin panties. It didn't stop the low, aroused moan she let out which made his lips twitch into a victorious smirk.

"Not nearly enough."

They teased each other a few times, rubbing, stroking and caressing wherever they could. Natsu groaned when Lucy twisted her wrist slightly, drawing his cock into a firm grip. Lucy shuddered when he played with her swollen pearl.

He was boiling hot, her magic and his reacting to each other, creating something as delicious as sin for half the price.

"You ready for me? I want to take you, so fucking bad." He growled into her ear, slipping a finger into her. She jolted at the intrusion before surprising him and moving her hips down so his finger slid deeper. She was velvet, warm and when she clenched, the tightness sucked his digit further into her.

They both groaned, as Lucy smirked, opening one of her eyes, so she could look down at him, "Are you ready for me?"

He grinned at her, withdrawing his finger before shoving into back into her, his cock jumping at the way she writhed above him. It was a flurry of movement to shove Natsu's pants down with only their hands, while Lucy pinned his upper body to the couch, the leather melting against his bare skin.

He was still wearing half of his jacket, the other side hanging off his wrist, his shirt in tattered shreds after Lucy had given up on removing it sensibly. Once they pushed his pants down his knees, she hovered over him and pressed their lips together, whispering against his mouth.

"Rip them."

He growled lustily, and grabbed the sides of the dainty panties, giving a sharp tug to rip them apart. Her hips jolted, sliding her wet heat against his cock which was still covered by his underwear.

"Protection?"

Lucy stilled, before looking at him with a slow smile, the heat in her eyes dying a little, "Lust can't procreate."

Something tore itself into Natsu, sending shock and sadness through his system as her words registered through him. It felt horrible, knowing that she would never had the chance to have a kid before considering her age, and now she had a deal close to immortality, but still without child for the rest of her future.

Her fingertips smoothed over his eyebrows, and he realised he had been frowning.

"Don't think about it too much." He could practically see that she avoided thinking about it and only nodded, reaching down to pull his cock out, slipping the head against her crotch. She twisted slightly, breath hitching as her eyes fluttered closed at his gentle administrations.

"You better not be going easy on me."

Natsu couldn't help but grin at her husky threat, murmuring back, "Definitely not. Just feeling you."

"I feel good, don't I?"

He chuckled at her cocky, knowing words and leaned forward, pressing his mouth against hers firmly, nipping at her bottom lip until blood rushed and it began to swell. Her tongue flicked along the seam of his, and he opened for her, groaning at the way she expertly moved her tongue against his, teasing, dancing with his own.

He slid one hand from it's place on her hip, to pluck at one of her near purple nipples, gazing at the marks he had left over her chest and neck. She murmured a soft noise, before tilting her hips so the head of his member dragged down her parting, lightly nudging the sensitive numb at the top, before aligning herself.

They didn't speak, their eyes both going down to watch her slowly lower herself onto his aching dick. Natsu growled, both hands falling to her hips so he could dig his nails into her skin, the tight wet warmth swallowing him entirely. She bit her bottom lip, adjusting her body on top off him before sinking down completely.

Her core squeezed him hungrily, and he snapped his hips up, groaning at the mix of the feeling and the noise that came from her mouth. It was a desperate noise, a filthy noise and Natsu wanted more.

 _More._

 _Now._

He began to pump his cock up into her, driving into her tight snatch over and over, soon she began to match his pace and her arms pressed down on his chest, sinking her nails into his skin. He growled when they pierced the skin, watching as she watched the blood pool, before leaning down slightly.

"If you taste my blood, you'll get angry."

"Oh, yeah?" She purred, leaning in and his muscles tensed, anger flooding through him as she ignored him entirely. She lifted up her wrist to his mouth, shooting him a wicked smile, her cheeks pink and her eyes hazed, then she pressed her tongue against the blood, lapping up the line slowly.

He brought one of his hands off her hips, pressing into her deep, slowing his trusts before nipping her wrist gently, very gently. He hesitated for a second, before licking against the small puncture wound he made gently.

Ardour flooded him, mixing with his own power, and he spun around, a low growl ripping out of his throat. They hit the hard floor with a thud but he began to flex his hips into her harshly, hands gripping her waist, pinning her to the floor and she gasped, attempting to snarl back but it choked off into a scream of pleasure.

Their power rushed and mingled with each other, twisting around and throwing their bodies into a limbo. Her core tightened around him, sucking him in, drawing everything and he hit the floor with his palm next to her head, towering over her as their lips connected.

Pants and low noises echoed through the room, salacious and loud, as he drove into her faster, feeling his end beginning to stir inside of him. She arched her back, drawing her nails down his sides, and he growled against her lips, pulling away to suck and worry at her tight sensitive buds.

She made a lewd noise before her body seized once, twice, her magic swallowing him entirely. His thrusts staggered for a moment before his anger, mixed with her passion, flared in the heat of the moment, attempting to swallow her. He brought her once more, using only his teeth and cock lodged deep inside of her before falling still, barely holding himself up above her naked, glistening body.

Lucy let out a small contented noise, and Natsu nosed at the bruises on her neck, ones he had left with only his mouth and teeth. They laid there, the moisture of their bodies sticking to the wooden flooring and a thought flooded through his mind, leaving his mouth before he could stop it.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

He pulled back slightly, watching her eyes slowly open in a slow blink before she smiled sadly, despite the utterly wrecked look she was sporting.

"Because I know what it's like to not be able to control yourself when it comes to your power." She whispered, lifting a hand up to brush his hair back from his face roughly, tugging on the ends. A jolt of painful pleasure echoed up Natsu's spine, as she placed her hand against his cheek in a soft slap.

"And, when you realised you were almost dead, you could have said anything. I mean, you knew I was going to kill you. I was ready to kill you. But, instead of remaining quiet or promising that the next Wrath would get revenge, you apologised. So I used what little humanity I had left and exercised it."

Natsu gazed down at her, as she let her hand fall down, unabashed at how naked she was, and how her core still continued to spasm around his length. His eyes traced her beautiful features, his chest tightening with some foreign emotion that he ruled off to her natural power over anyone with eyes.

He took a deep breath in, before murmuring, "I am sorry."

"I know, Wrath. Aren't we all."

Her truthful words left a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth which she kissed away softly, reminding him that no matter how much pain he had caused in the past, he had to continue towards the future.

After all, what's a world without sin?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you liked it, leave me a review and I might do a second installation :)**

 **Stay fresh friends!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	18. Rainbow

_Body Language_

 _Prompt #4_

 _Rating: M+ (sexual innuendo, indecent words)_

 _Words: 1,689_

 _(this originally was by itself but I decided against doing any more prompts this year so I've put here -)_

 _Colour: Rainbow_

* * *

"I'm telling you, she wants me." Loki stated, eyeing a woman across the bar who short brown hair and a heated look on her features. Natsu flicked his eyes up from his phone, then back down, fighting an eye-roll.

"No, what she wants is her ex-boyfriend to stop talking to the redhead." He informed helpfully.

Loki turned to him, giving him a sharp, interested glare, "How do you know that?"

"Because she walked past thirty minutes ago, talking to her friend about how it wasn't technically stalking since it's an open area and it's purely by coincidence she's in the same bar as he is," Natsu began, taking a long sip of his drink, the alcohol burning down his throat in that familiar way, before continuing, "And for the last fifteen minutes she's been downing shots of tequila, probably to work up the courage she needs to confront him."

"It's weird how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Read people… And listen into their private conversations."

"Nothing is a private conversation these days," Natsu replied, bored out of his mind, before giving something for Loki to chew on, "But, since she's obviously still hung up on him, maybe you can take one for the team and make the ex jealous."

"That would still leave _me_ high and dry."

"Not if you play your cards right. Her friend is cute. She'll either pity you for trying or think you're a creep."

"I'm still not following your logic."

"He's trying to tell you that even though she might _perceive_ you as a creep, you can change her mind. Besides, if all the creeps in the world didn't get sex, than we wouldn't be suffering overpopulation in this bar." A sweet voice slid over to them as the woman on the other side of Loki crossed her legs, flicking her blonde, _long_ hair over her shoulder.

 _Hot,_ Natsu thought, eyes moving over her body slowly in a look of appreciation.

Warm brown eyes flickered over Loki, a considering long look before she returned to her cocktail, dressed in a tight red dress, that slid up her thighs when she shifted, revealing creamy skin and toned muscles. She lifted the stemmed glass to her pink lips, taking a swift sip.

"It has a chance of working. Odds are six to ten. Depending on factors like her type, inebriation and whether she's in the mood." She commented afterwards, staring at her drink thoughtfully.

Loki slid closer to her, obviously recognizing her as a stunning member of the opposite sex, "And what are the chances of _us_ working out?"

"Negative zero. But the attempt will be amusing." She replied back without missing a beat and the arousal Natsu felt mixed with amusement, as he turned back to his glass, motioning the busy bartender for another.

Loki took the message - for once, Natsu noticed - slapping Natsu on the back, with a parting _open_ farewell (just in case he struck out) and then walked over to the two women. Natsu watched with a small amount of interest before thanking the bartender who refilled him.

"Are you psychologist?" The woman's curious question voice caused made Natsu to glance over at her, getting lost in the curve of her tits and the twist of her lips.

"No. I'm a mechanic. I'm just good with people."

One perfectly plucked eyebrow arched up, "Define 'good with people'. Because your friend made it seem like you analyse people or something..""

Natsu chuckled lowly, turning to her person slightly more fully, as she leaned over the seat separating them, a curious expression on her face.

"I notice things that other people mostly don't. Little things, like dialect, tell-signs, body language for example.I didn't take a course or train for it, it's just something I do."

"That must make you one hell of a poker player." She smiled a little, as Natsu laughed, giving a modest shrug even though _yes_ , he used his peculiar talent of attention to detail to assist in swindling his friends out of hundreds.

"You offering a match because the buy-in has to be large to keep me interested." He joked.

"I don't play a lot of money-based gambling games. Strip poker is more my speed." She admitted, and Natsu saw the truth there, the way her cheeks burnt, and how her body leaned in closed. His blood boiled in excited arousal at what he saw there.

She was _interested._

It had been a while since a woman showed anything of the sort to Natsu, he had a been experiencing it of a dry streak and work had swallowed any attempt of a social life.

He carefully thought about how to proceed and decided a woman like the one beside him deserved every ounce of charm he could offer.

Admittedly it wasn't much.

"Not a big risk taker?" Natsu asked, still struggling how to work this to his advantage, when she laughed, the noise husky and sweet.

"One would say baring yourself to another being is a bigger risk than money."

Now Natsu was thinking about her bare, and his dick stiffened at the imaginary image floating through his mind. The words left his lips before he could stop them.

"Depends on the confidence of the person. Would you say you are confident when it comes to _baring_ yourself?"

She pursed her lips playfully, but Natsu could tell she was only being coy and not truly thinking about his question. Then she leant in, resting her hand on the seat between them, tilting her head to whisper to him. Natsu found himself crowding in also, letting her lips brush his ear in a soft intimate confession.

"I like to think I'm quite confident on how good my body looks naked. How about you?"

Lust simmered inside of Natsu, making his gut tight and his pants tighter as he leaned back, eyes flicking down purposely to her full pink lips. Her tongue peaked out, licking along her bottom lip, obviously catching his attention there.

"Let me buy you a drink."

* * *

Lucy, as she had dutifully informed him, placed her hand on his arm and laughed along to something he said, her touch soft and warm against his bare forearm. Natsu felt her lean in, talking over the loud music blaring now that the 'party' atmosphere had awakened.

But to Natsu, it could have just felt like it was him and Lucy, sharing bedroom eyes and stories about their lives. What he had learnt so far is Lucy was a financial advisor, had a puppy golden retriever who was overly fond of her shoes and didn't have any family left that were worth mentioning.

"So, you _really_ think that in a few years, science and technology will allow us to go onto another planet and start over?" She smiled, looking at his as if he was crazy and honestly, Natsu didn't mind. As long as she was looking at _him._

 _"_ Yes." Natsu grinned, "You telling me that you wouldn't like to live on Mars or something?"

"I suppose, but to Martians I'd be really ugly… and I don't know if I could handle that." She winked, finishing off her cocktail and Natsu chuckled softly, also finishing his, while tracking the bartender down for another. It took a few times to grab his attention but he managed before turning back to Lucy, looking deep into her warm brown eyes.

"Well, if it's any consolation, _I_ think you're stunning. Martian beauty standards and all."

Lucy bit down on her lip, a pleased flush sprinkling her cheeks, making her skin glow even more under the light. She leaned closer, ignoring the bartender who was quietly refilling his drink and making her another.

Whatever she was about to say - something Natsu had been awaiting eagerly for - was cut off when Loki appeared, apparently haven struck out.

"No good buddy?" Natsu asked, despite his annoyance of being interrupted as Loki sat down beside him, waving at the bartender and ordering a rather strong drink.

"It was going so well too, but the minute I mentioned how desperate for a good time she looked, she shot me down."

Natsu shook his head at his friends stupidity before feeling Lucy slowly slide her hand down from his arm, and place it on his thigh. He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, head still tilted towards Loki as she smiled up at him, arching her eyebrow and biting her lower lip.

Heat filled him, making his cock twitch in his jeans, and he turned back to Loki, "That's tough man."

"It happens." Loki shrugged, "The good news is that now _we_ can turn this into a guys night. Especially since I'm not getting some."

Natsu cleared his throat softly, leaning into Lucy's grip on his thigh as her fingers trailed down his jeans, trying to ignore the fact that Loki assumed that if _he_ wasn't getting any, Natsu wasn't either.

Lucy reciprocated this situation for him, by peeking over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but Natsu _is_ getting some. If he wants it that is."

Loki's eyes widened as Natsu smothered his smile, leaning down to brush his lips against her ear, "I want."

Lucy's smile was beautiful, sweet and filthy all at the same time as she tilted her body towards him, tucking her hair behind her ear with a heat in her eye that threatened to melt him alive.

"Want to get out of here?"

"I want that too."

Lucy set about finishing her drink in one smooth gulp, and gathering her purse, pulling her black coat on around that sinfully tight dress of hers.

Natsu turned to Loki, climbing out of his seat, giving him a firm slap on the back, "Sorry man but… sorry."

Loki gaped at him, squawking in an indignant tone, "What sort of _friendship_ is this?"

"Take one for the team," Natsu grinned, shrugging on his jacket also as Lucy slipped her hand against his, lacing their fingers together. Loki watched him with a look of outrage but Natsu was slowly being lured away, by the vixen in the tight red dress.

"Come on." Lucy giggled, as Natsu threw a definite farewell over his shoulder, following her through the night-life of the bar. She glanced over her shoulder at him once or twice, sending him a naughty little smile, her hips swaying, fingers tightening around hers and he stopped them just outside the entrance.

He drew her close, unable to control himself when it came to her body language.

* * *

 **This is part one of a three part process for Nalu Week 2017. All the stories will be linked.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


End file.
